Past, Present, and Future Always
by celtic dreamer
Summary: The princess and the sailor senshi realize the only way to create Crystal Tokyo is to help Mamoru restore his court. But where are the Shitennou and what has happened to them? Co-eds, college classes, and a new enemy? Just another year in Tokyo.
1. Chapter 1

_And I have lived so many lives  
Though I'm not old  
And the more I see, the less I grow  
The fewer the seeds the more I sow _

_-Try, Nelly Furtado_

* * *

Rei hesitated at the door. She didn't want to enter but there wasn't really a choice. How could she choose anything if the doorway she stood in was not real? As the senshi of Mars and as a Shinto priestess Rei had long since adjusted to receiving visions about pending evil. What she wasn't prepared for was for any vision to appear in high definition.

She hadn't had visions that dealt with such specific imagery since the war with the Death Phantom. Her hesitation was brief as she knew that she could not prevent evil by dawdling. It would come whether or not she wanted to learn about it. Taking a deep breath she walked through the door and opened herself to what the vision could teach her.

Seven statues were scattered in a loosely shaped circle. They had been paired off into four groups and were depicting the death of the inner planetary princesses. Rei had always avoided this moment in her past life, all of the girls had. Who wanted to fixate on death and betrayal from a thousand years ago? They had already died in this new life twice but neither time had seemed as painful as this memory.

Each stone princess was frozen in her final moments as she was slain during the fall of the Silver Millennium. Each had died serving her duty as a Sailor Senshi of her home planet and as guardian to the heir to the Moon Kingdom- The moon princess Serenity. The Sailor Senshi of Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, and Venus had been struck down by the four men who had sworn their lives and loyalty to the prince of Earth.

These men had once been the Heavenly Kings but through betrayal they had become the wretched generals of Beryl. The betrayal had been bitter and Endymion, the prince of earth, had been devastated by their abandonment. The moment the Shitennou had turned their backs on the prince had been the turning point of the war.

Each princess statue was posed mere moments after she had received the killing blow. Rei could see the realization on each face that life was over. It was clear that in the Silver Millennium none of senshi had died quickly and though they had all been together their deaths still seemed very lonely. Rei inhaled sharply and looked away closing her eyes only to find the same ghastly image from her own foggy memory inside her eyelids. Resigned she turned back to learn what the vision wished of her.

She began with the princess of Jupiter, who stood on unsteady feet as she held her opponent's weapon in her own hands still covered in the senshi's blood after she pulled it from her own body. Rei smiled despite feeling the cold trail of a tear rolling down her cheek. It was gratifying to know her friend had managed a final victory over the dark haired General, Nephrite, by taking his weapon.

Rei then turned to look at the solo statue of General Jadeite who towered over the scorched spot where she knew her body should be. Part of her was relieved to not have to see a statue of her death. All the information she needed was in that empty spot. The burn marks showed an exact outline of her dying body. It was easy for her to picture how Sailor Mars fit into this pictures.

As she had grown into her power she had also received more detailed memories of her final days as the Princess of Mars in the Silver Millennium. Now staring at frozen depiction of her death she could vividly feel that princess dying again. She stiffened in reaction with vivid sensations of pain, fear, heartbreak, hope, and sadness. She remembered the terrible smoke that had coated her lungs and how the heat had made her eyes water making the dark general Jadeite appear as a blurry silhouette in the end.

It was odd to be on her feet and able look Jadeite from a observer's perspective as he had towered over her to make the killing blow with his sword. She had never been able to see his face clearly in those final moments. But gazing at that statue now she realized how empty he looked. None of the men appeared to be rejoicing. They all seemed to have an understated satisfaction- like checking an item off a list or finishing a particularly burdensome chore. He had been void of everything that had made him a Heavenly King.

"Why did it end like this?" Rei asked the statues that surrounded her. Venus looked to be in such agony trying to get up from the floor despite the two swords still in her back as General Kunzite knelt over her. One of his hands hovered just over her shoulder holding a lock of her hair tightly in his fingers.

Receiving no answers Rei scrubbed the tears from her face with her sleeve and turned to face Mercury for answers. No answers were to be found as Mercury lay quietly at the feet of General Zoicite who was wiping her blood off his sword with one her uniform ribbons.

Rei couldn't bring herself to get any closer to the girls. Instead she looked at the strange scenery that surrounded the horrible little diorama. She didn't know where or when she was. Her visions usually set her in a specific place and time: The past on the Moon, The present Tokyo, or the future kingdom Crystal Tokyo.

That was what made this vision different from anything she had ever experienced. She stood in an odd mixture of the past and present that was on both the Moon Kingdom and Tokyo. Fallen columns of the moon castle lay in a heap surrounded by benches, bus signs, and parking meters as the earth shined above the Tokyo skyline in a swirl of ocean, clouds, and land.

She walked across the ornate marble floors to take a seat at the juice bar at the Crown Arcade which seemed to fit naturally amongst the parking meters and columns. The imagery of modern Tokyo mixed with the moon castle was jarring at first to Rei but after a few moments it felt natural. As if these elements had always co-existed in her life instead of a fuzzy memory that terrified her as a girl.

Rei screamed when a hand tapped her shoulder. As she turned she found herself face to face with Princess Serenity who looked at her oddly. "Come on Rei! We'll be late!" In her hand Serenity carried Usagi's school satchel. It made a beeping sound and she opened the top flap to take out Usagi's pink cell phone with the bunny decal on it. She flipped it open to read the text message.

"Mamo-chan wants to know what is taking so long. You girls are never this slow! If you keep it up were all going to be late." Serenity nodded her head at the Shitennou. "He has been waiting ages for these guys. What is the hold up? He is starting to worry"

"Princess Serenity?" Rei stammered. Never had the princess acted so casual and …so…well…Usagi-like.

"Duh! Rei. You can't call me Princess much longer." She put the phone back in her bag and fished out Neo Queen Serenity's crown and dress which despite being wadded up inside the school bag looked pristine and elegant. "Hey, can you girls help me get this dress on? I can't do it with out you."

When Rei didn't respond Serenity/Usagi started waving both items at her when suddenly Usagi's alarm clock rang from the nightstand next to the drink counter. "Shoot! I am going to be late! "She slapped the snooze button and started to hop as she put on her school shoes. Rei could only stare. Usagi's saddle shoes looked truly gruesome when paired with the delicate dress of the Moon Family. Unaware or indifferent to the clash of past and present the princess continued to talk, "Chibiusa, Pluto, and everyone are going to get impatient waiting for me! She stuffed the dress and the tiara back in her bag and rushed to a giant ornate crystal door that looked like it belonged to a palace. "Hurry up Rei! And bring the rest of them. Mamoru and I need _all_ of you!" The door slammed leaving Rei staring into the spot where Serenity once stood.

Rei felt very lonely now that Usagi had left her behind. Turning slowly she walked towards the statue of Jadeite. It seemed her brief time with the moon princess had given Rei courage. She was ready to learn more.

She started by walking to Kunzite who was crying tears of blood as he knelt by Venus. Even crouched on the ground he still managed to tower over Venus. Meanwhile Venus lay struggling on the floor while bleeding his tears from her fatal wound. Rei then crossed over to Zoicite and Mecury and then Nephrite and Jupiter to find all the men shedding tears of blood while the girls bleed their killer's tears.

"She said that Mamoru was waiting for all of you…" Rei murmured as she looked at each man and fallen friend.

Finally walking to her own scorch mark she saw that Jadeite was doing the same. Only, the tears she bled still dripped on his sword hitting the ground loudly and making a puddle. "How do we stop what has already happened?"

A soft beeping sounded from her laptop on her bedroom desk which sat in her room just beyond the juice bar. She stared at Jadeite for a long moment, afraid he might somehow attack her. When the beeping continued she finally forced her eyes away from him and walked to the desk to retrieve the message. She opened a new email message from SailorMoon. _You can't stop what has already happened, it's a waste of time and energy. You have to learn from it , stand up, and keep moving. Hurry up! We need you guys!_ The email flashed on the screen as the beeping sound became more and more urgent.

"What do you want me to do!" Rei cried. Throwing a frantic glance to Jadeite's statue only to realize that his eyes were following her.

* * *

Rei's sat up suddenly to find herself in her bedroom. Struggling to untangle herself from the blanket she pinched her arm to reassure herself that the dream was over and looked at her room to confirm that all four walls were back.

Blearily she picked up the red ringing cell phone that had woken her, clicked it open and groggily assured Minako that she was on her way. Standing up and stretching her muscles she stared at her flustered reflection in the mirror. She sighed as she began to run a brush through her tangled hair. She knew she couldn't ignore the dream any longer.

* * *

"Alright," Minako, who served as Sailor Venus and the leader of the Inner Sailor Senshi, said solemnly." I am not going to lie to you. The odds are stacked against us but we fought bravely and should have no regrets," She pursed her lips. "Who knows? Perhaps a miracle will happen. We just have to keep trying and do our very best." Usagi, the princess of the moon and future leader of the world, looked at Minako and nodded with determination.

" I won't back down!" Usagi said throwing her hand into the middle of their small circle. Mamoru, the future king and true love of Usagi, smiled gently before putting his hand on top of Usagi's. Minako placed her hand on top of the other two satisfied that the three of them were in this together.

Falling back into position Minako pointed a stern finger at her opponents. "You are in trouble now!" Mamoru and Usagi took their places and watched as Haruka, the sailor senshi of Uranus, served the ball after she called game point. Mina met the serve with same ease and confidence she had when she played in middle school easily launching the volleyball hard at Ami, the Sailor Senshi of Mercury and general genius of all things except volleyball.

Ami barely managed to hit the ball by diving widely behind it and tapping it into the air. Haruka saved the ball a second time sending it floating to the net where Makoto, the Sailor Senshi of Jupiter, spiked the ball straight into Usagi's face. The ball landed with a very loud _thwack_ sound and stuck to her face for three very long seconds before she and the ball splashed into the ocean water. Sputtering Usagi rubbed her forehead which now sported a red welt and the backwards logo of the volleyball manufacturer.

"Sorry sorry!" Makoto called out as she ducked under the net to help while Mamoru gently pulled Usagi out of the water.

"Well, that's the game." Minako tried to hide her disappointment at such a one sided match as she joined the rest of the team around a nervously giggling Usagi. "Who knew water volleyball could be so hard!" the future ruler asked her court. Everyone had enjoyed the game a great deal but was glad to see it come to an end. Their princess was kind, brave, and noble but she was also the biggest handicap that ocean water volleyball had ever seen.

Setsuna, the guardian of time, and Hotoru, the legendary soldier of death and rebirth, shared a quite giggle as they watched the end of another predictable volleyball match. Both women sat a short distance away but still near the shore. Setsuna relaxed in a chair as Hotaru busily built a wall out of the sand to protect her sand castle from the rising tides.

" Great try Usagi-chan!" Hotaru waved enthusiastically before moving to sit down under her umbrella as Setsuna took another picture of the girls and Mamoru with the camera.

After stopping to smile for the camera Usagi turned to see two familiar figures walking along the shore. "Look! Rei and Michiru are back from their walk! Lets get a picture of all of us together!" Smiling happily Usagi bounced over to join the Hotaru and Setsuna as Mamoru set up the tripod for the camera.

Today was the first time in a long while that everyone had gotten together for the purpose of fun and not to stop a dangerous force attacking the planet earth. Usagi was determined to make the day worth as much as possible. It would be the last time everyone could gather in one large group for a day of fun for a little while.

Many events were being celebrated. After years of hard work and study Mamoru had been accepted into Medical School at Tokyo University. The girls had graduated high school and were preparing to start their university studies. Usagi, Ami, and Minako where all starting their studies at Tokyo University. Ami had taken so many advanced courses that she was starting as a sophomore in Pre-med . Usagi in what had become a growing trend of mature and wise choices had chosen to study Political Science. Of Course, everyone was sure that having Mamoru studying on the same campus was a great perk. Minako hadn't chosen a specialty yet and was going to start with General Studies.

Rei and Makoto had were both attending College of Tokyo which was just 10 blocks away from Tokyo University. Makoto and Rei were both planning to study business. Makoto was also taking culinary courses so that she might someday open a bakery, restaurant, or a small shop while Rei studied international business courses while balancing the strict schedule of a Shinto Priestess in training.

All 5 girls still had a lot of growing and learning to do before the court of Crystal Tokyo, the future city they were destined to build, could properly form. They still fought as legendary senshi, gossiped at the arcade, and poured over idol magazines but they were also starting a new and exciting chapter in their young lives. They were adults.

A little ways down the beach a woman in a red swimsuit with raven black hair pulled into a loose ponytail walked slowly with a woman wearing a large elegant beach hat, stylish white rimmed sunglasses, and light blue swimsuit- all of which complimented her green wavy hair. The two of them spoke in quiet and low tones.

"I can understand your concern. Have you spoken to Setsuna about this?"

Rei, the sailor senshi of Mars who was gifted with visions and ability to sense evil, brushed sand off of her red suit and tucked a stray black strand of hair behind her ear as she nodded, "she told me that we should be ready for some sort of great disturbance but she insisted that today remain a special day for all of us." Rei looked down the beach at seven figures waving enthusiastically for them to join the group photo. "We're on our way!" She called back waving with forced cheer.

Michiru, the senshi of Neptune who occasionally was gifted with frozen images of possible outcomes, smiled and waved politely at the group and started to increase the pace of her lazy steps along the beach. "I agree. Today is very important to the princess." Rei walked along side her staring intently ahead. "I can feel a storm coming but I can't feel the tide changing just yet. I suppose all we can do is wait and prepare."

Rei nodded in agreement. "Whatever it is. We'll be ready."


	2. Chapter 2

_I beg your pardon, love_

_But you've interrupted me_

_And the sad song that's played_

_Like a drum inside of me_

-Days Go On, Greg Laswell

* * *

Minako sighed as she clutched the flyer in her hand and walked through Tokyo University campus. The first few months of college life had been challenging for everyone. With classes, projects, internships, and interviews the 5 inner senshi had to make a great effort to see each other.

Despite the fact that Ami and Mina both lived in the same dormitory they still only saw each other from time to time. Ami had moved onto campus in order to be closer to her studies while Mina had jumped at the chance to get some space away from her mother. Tonight they had made a special effort to do an activity together but Mina secretly regretted letting Ami choose what they would do.

Ami had suggested the two of them catch a special open debate at the law school about the legal and community ramifications of the Sailor Senshi. _What they really mean is 'Sailor Venus broke my window when she saved the world. Who do I charge the bill to?'_ Minako thought sullenly to herself. Wasn't property damage preferable to a city being turned into ruble and the world ending? Minako was pretty sure that the people attending the discussion did not necessarily see the bigger picture outside of a crushed car and broken windows.

After a long week of lectures and study groups she wanted to spend time away from debate and discussion. _Who on earth goes voluntarily to a stuffy lecture when they don't have to? Especially on a FRIDAY?_ Minako thought to herself. "People like Mina who have no hot boys to date." She grumbled as she stuffed her hands in her pockets and kicked a small rock, watching it skitter down the sidewalk, and ricochet of a tree root to hit a man seated on a bench square in the forehead.

"Oh!" She sprinted towards her accidental victim as he lurched forward and held his head in his hands. She plopped down next to him and put a steadying hand on his shoulder worried that she may have caused a serious head injury. "Are you alright? I am so so sorry!"

"That," he gasped clutching his head "was a very impressive shot." Laughing nervously Minako eased herself onto the ground to pick up the scattered papers he had dropped. If he could make jokes he probably wasn't hurt seriously.

"It would be impressive if you deserved it for some reason. Have you done something terrible recently that would warrant a public stoning?" she spoke lightly using her energy to ease herself out of embarrassment and into a friendly conversation as she finished picking up his papers.

He chuckled and looked up at her as she turned her attention away from his papers and back to him. As their eyes met they both froze and his laughter died in his throat. "Do I know you?" he finally asked while reaching for his notes. Feeling a sharp shock as his hand touched hers he drew his hand back slightly.

She seemed to feel the shock as well but dismissed it quickly. "Oh great, static electricity too! Stupid wool coat as if you haven't been through enough, right?" Carefully she transferred the papers to his hands. "Trust me- you would remember being maimed and shocked by me before." She laughed. "Minako Aino, first year, general studies". She held out her hand only to stop halfway and then slowly put it to her side while laughing nervously. "Sorry! Wouldn't want to put you though more abuse."

What Minako did not know was that the man she spoke to was by reputation, a very polite and professional man. He said only what was necessary and believed that one's feelings were a personal a private affair. Every move and word spoken was the result of careful calculation and reflection. Every action had a consequence and he would not make one in haste.

His manners, calculated interactions, and the long silences caused by his refusal to participate in idle conversation had made him an intimidating man to many, especially when meeting new people. He was loath to admit it but he had a hard time making friends.

Minako Aino, who was obviously a student of the do-what-you-feel-when-you-feel it school of thought, did not seem to be put off by his quiet demeanor. _Yet_. Something about her made him want to take a risk. So he did.

Unexpectedly he reached for her hand and held it between them in a proper greeting. "I'll chance another shock". There was a trace of humor in his usually stoic voice and she could swear she saw the smallest flick of a smile on the side of his mouth. "My Name is Keenan Bishop."

"Pleasure to meet you Keenan." At first glance he was a bit intimidating with his long hair drawn back into a neat low ponytail, elegant rain coat and dark slacks. He seemed to be all professionalism and polite inquiries. Minako knew that had there not been a rock related injury it was very unlikely she would be speaking to him.

She waited patiently for him to continue when he did not she smiled gently. "And are you a student Mr. Bishop?" Minako hoped to find out if she had injured a handsome student, handsome instructor, or handsome professor.

" I am. First year Law."

"Law student?" She chirped as her eyes lit up. "Tokyo U has a very competitive program, doesn't it? They tell horror stories about students going days on end with out sleep before entrance exams."

Keenan nodded modestly "It certainly took some effort on my part."

She gave him a radiant smile that made his chest seize momentarily "Congratulations!"

And she meant it. Feeling embarrassed at such freely given praise Keenan cleared his throat and shifted his weight slightly. She was so unpredictable he had to work twice as hard to calculate and anticipate. "That is very kind of you, Aino-san"

They shared a comfortable silence for a few moments before she spoke again. "You seem to be a man of few words". She was teasing him.

His face didn't change from its legendary unreadable default but his voice still had an undertone of amusement. "I prefer to only use the words that matter."

"HA! Touche!" She chortled loudly. Her loud laughter seemed to fill all the space around them. It was jarring but also pleasant. In fact he found her disruption to be absolutely charming. Her hair caught the light as it swayed around her reminding him of spun gold….and something important he couldn't place.

A loud electronic beep made her tense slightly while looking in her purse. Aware of her tense posture she immediately relaxed her shoulders in a calculated move to hide the importance of the phone call. "Oh-that's my emergency ring! One of the girls must need something." Before he could ask how her cell phone could detect the urgency of phone a call or even ask if they might meet again she was throwing her purse over her shoulder and making a hasty bow.

"It was a pleasure maiming you today!" She laughed at herself mercilessly "I hope that your head feels better and that we meet again under better circumstances" then she was gone around a corner in a blur of bright colors and long streaming hair. He stood there for a moment positive that he could still hear the echo of her endearingly loud voice.

* * *

Having sprinted a good block and a half away from the fascinating Mr. Bishop, Minako ducked into the science building. She sprinted to an old fashioned phone booth and rolled her eyes at the cliché she was about to act out. Once inside the booth with the door shut Mina quickly took out the communicator and held it as if she were using a cell to send a text. No one peeking in would think she was an undercover super hero. Sailor Mercury's face flashed onto the tiny screen "Mina! I was getting worried".

"Sorry, it is harder to find a private corner on school grounds then I thought… what's up?"

"We have some youma down at the square…"

"I'll be there in 5!" She snapped her communicator shut and dug out her transformation pen from the bottom of her purse. Students in the hallway noticed bright light and shimmering colors shooting out of the booth in all directions as Sailor Venus burst out in a full run. Sailor Venus sprinted by students who rushed clear a path in the hall as several people tried to snap photos with their phones.

* * *

Hopping over trees and along roof tops Sailor Venus rushed to the aid her team. Below Keenan Bishop saw another flash of orange and blonde but this time it flew over his head. Startled by the sighting of a Sailor Senshi Keenan crumpled back into the bench and unconsciously clutched his chest fighting against dark memories and a growing feeling of urgency. To subdue his conflicting feelings he closed his eyes tried to channel the face of a friendly freshman who congratulated him on his academic success. The sunshine in her smile helped beat back the shadows that kept haunting him even if the sense that there was something he was supposed to be doing grew stronger.

* * *

Venus leapt off the final rooftop landing between Sailor Mars and Jupiter who stood next to Mercury and Eternal Sailor Moon. "Hi girls, sorry for the delay. Traffic was killer". She eyed the shadowy figures that danced around a woman dressed in old fashioned clothing.

"We seem to have some new trouble in town" Mars said mildly staring hard at the shadows dancing before her and trying to figure out how they matched the vision that kept disturbing her sleep.

"This isn't like any forest I have seen before!" laughing playfully the mysterious woman spun and watched her skirts gather about her hips and then swish back to her ankles. When she finished she turned to the small pile of unconscious people that her shadowy servants had gathered for her. "Quickly! Apply the potion to their eyes so that they might serve our queen and her king!"

"You will do no such thing!" Sailor Venus yelled as Sailor Jupiter began to summon her attack by twirling quickly on one foot. Jupiter spun in a faster more frantic speed then the woman had which summoned a terrible wind filled with electricity and razor sharp leaves "Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

As the whirlwind of sharp leaves and electricity attacked the shadows flickered and some faded in response. "How dare you interrupt our work!" the woman barked. She had stooped frolicking and looked dismayed to see her shadow servants fading.

Sailor Mars stepped forward "Your evil is not welcome here! Mars Flame Sniper!" Summoning an arrow of fire she skillfully shot three shadows in a row.

The remainder of the shadows faded leaving the woman alone and looking rather put out by it. "The Queen will be very displeased by this. You will suffer for it!" then she disappeared in a swirl of skirts.

"Really?" Jupiter pointed at the empty spot where the woman stood and then looked back at the rest of the senshi. "That was it?"

"I think," Sailor Mercury spoke as pressed her earring making the blue visor retract from in front of her eyes since she had collected all the analytical data she could. "This was only a test. The energy reading on that woman was much more significant then the shadowy henchman we faced."

"Yeah," Jupiter Scoffed. "Our attacks were overkill. We probably could have just had a pillow fight with them and have the same results."

When Sailor Moon finished healing the victims all five girls hid on a roof top and watched as they each began to wake up and brush of their clothes. No one seemed overly upset or injured. Just confused as to why they had stopped at the square for so long.

"Meet you guys at the shrine tomorrow? 3pm works for everyone?" Venus asked having made it a point to know the girls class schedules at the top of the semester.

"Yeah," Moon smiled ruefully. "Feels like old times."


	3. Chapter 3

_I'm a big girl now, see my big girl shoes_  
_It'll take more than just a breeze to make me_

_Fall over, fall over, fall overboard, overboard_  
_Fall overboard just so you can catch me_

_-Overboard, Ingrid Michaelson_

* * *

Minako pulled her scarf closer around her neck. She was sitting outside taking in the afternoon sun at a little park table near the university library. She tucked her bangs behind her ear and checked her watch. She had run out of articles in the newspaper to read, if Usagi didn't hurry she was going to have to resort to the business section.

The girls had been meeting all week at the temple to do fire readings, then at Makoto's in the evenings after class so that she could do her baking assignments while they talked strategy, and everyone met as often as they could in-between to discuss possible sightings and rumors of the new enemy. Even though the media was having a field day with Sailor Senshi sightings there were no photos of the woman or the creatures that had attacked. It seemed that No one had any lead to go on. All of the girls were getting anxious and with looming midterms the stress was starting to take its toll.

Minako suggested everyone relax. There was no reason to stop studying, working, and being themselves. The team always seemed to be at their best when they lived their normal lives to the fullest, then they had something to protect. At least, that is what Usagi always insisted during all of their past crises.

Minako and Usagi had made big plans to watch romantic comedies and eat chocolate in Mina's dorm room. Mina was also banking that the rest of the girls would invite themselves over after class. Once Rei and Makoto arrived the whole group would physically drag Ami from her textbook lined room down the hall. _Yes_, Mina smiled to herself, _this will be a fantastic evening._

"Hello Aino-san. I hope I am not interrupting." she looked up having to crane her neck to see Keenan Bishop as he towered over her.

"My god you're tall!"

"What?"

"Nothing!" she cleared her throat and tried again. "Hello Keenan. Didn't think I would see you so soon" He stood in front of her in a dark wool coat, satchel resting on his side, and holding two paper cups with a logo from the tea shop down the road.

"Yes, campus seems to be a small place."

"How is your head?"

"The swelling has gone down significantly."

She cringed a little and smiled nervously. "Again, I am really sorry for-"

"Not necessary."

"But I can still see the bruise!"

"It could happen to anyone."

"Has someone else kicked a rock at your face?"

"Not that I can recall. But my memory may have been damaged by the last rock."

She giggled which made the corner of his mouth turn up in what, for him, would be considered a grin.

"See! I am a disaster." she hid her head in her hands and sighed playfully. "Listen, I don't want to make you late. Your friends' tea is going to get cold."

"This tea is for you."

"Huh?" Mina peeked through her fingers. "You got me tea?"

"I was passing by and you looked a little chilly"

She slapped her hands on the table making a loud thud. If this startled Keenan he did a bang up job of hiding it. "You went out of your way to buy me a tea?"

"Yes, may I join you?"

"Sure," she was still recovering from the shock. "I am just waiting for my friend but she is perpetually late for everything so I would appreciate the company." He started to sit as she recovered. "But-but that doesn't matter! What matters is I hit you with a rock. In the FACE."

"Yes, you did." He sat across from her and handed her a cup. "I couldn't pass up a chance to get to know the girl with the fantastic aim."

She brought her hands back to her face and made a small but high pitched sound. "Please don't be embarrassed. Here." He held the tea out to her changing the subject. "I wasn't sure how you prefer your tea."

"I am sure it is perfect as is, thank you." She accepted the cup from him. "Cheers." She took a sip and almost choked. The tea was very strong especially for girl who always went heavy on the honey and the milk.

"How is it?"

"Perfect." She said solemnly. Laughter began to bubble in his throat until he quickly took another sip of his tea to subdue it, but she still saw. "What is so funny?"

"I forget that my taste in tea is a bit strong. Would you like some milk?"

"No. It is great the way it is." She insisted.

"You look like your face is going to collapse on itself." He leaned across the table to take the cup back. She squawked indignantly and clasped the tea tightly in her hands out of his reach. "Don't be ridiculous I think it is delicious!"

"Aino-san there is no need to-"

"It. Is. Delicious. Yum." She spoke each word slowly as she lifted the cup to her lips and sipped some more. Her shoulders went a little rigid from the effort.

He laughed quietly and settled back in his chair. "All right, if you insist."

"You can stop with the Aino-san stuff, you know." She said as held the tea to warm her hands.

"As you prefer, Minako-San"

"Lets go with 'Minako'"

"Alright," he paused to taste the name on his tongue. "Minako."

"Much better."

He looked down at the newspaper on the table. "How are you finding the news today?"

She flipped though the pages absently. "Weather is getting colder, politician tangled in scandal, sightings of monsters and senshi….looks like all the same old stuff."

"Seems to be a lot of talk about the Sailor Senshi lately."

"Yeah," she agreed "but it seems like the same old news. The same old blurry pictures of some weird thing making trouble and then fuzzy pictures that kind of look like people in bright colors fighting them."

"That looks like a new picture of Sailor Mercury""

Minako rose an eyebrow. "I wouldn't have pegged you as a fan."

"The exploits of the Sailor Senshi are fascinating. The lack of detailed information enhances to the allure, I think."

"Well, looks like they continue the trend of mystery." Minako brushed her hair over her shoulder and flipped another page in what she hoped would be a careless gesture. It was hard to talk to an attractive man casually about her alter ego's lifestyle.

"Shame. I was hoping on an update on the new Sailor V movie. Last I read they couldn't nail down the new lead."

Minako turned her head away from Keenan just in time to spit out her tea to the side and not in his face. "Say what now?"

Secretly relieved to have not been spit on he answered her politely. "There was some question as to whether or not Ms. Bell could please the high expectations of the fans."

He looked up from the page of the paper to see Minako staring at him in complete shock. Her secret celebrity had been easy to handle when Sailor V's loyal fanbase was the usual comic book geek but finding one who was a law-studying, tall, gentle spoken, drinker of bitter tea, with fantastic hair was just mean. Having a secret identity _sucks_!

"Law students have to unwind somehow Aino- …. Minako." She smiled at his effort to respect her wishes.

"You are full of many surprises Keenan." She smiled "I don't know what to expect next."

The two of them shared an easy silence that was disrupted by a girl calling Minako's name as she sprinted up to the table.

"Hey!" a blond girl with pigtails staggered over to Minako's side gasping for air. "Sorry, I am late! I lost track of the time." She braced her hands on her knees for a second in an effort to breath better before facing Keenan.

Smiling and patting Usagi on the back Minako looked over at Keenan. "Keenan, this is my friend Usagi Tskino. Usagi, this is my new friend Keenan Bishop. We, uh, bumped into each other on campus." She and Keenan shared a secret smile as Usagi stood up straight.

"Hello Keenan," she said between gasps. " It is nice to meet you."

"Would you like a seat Miss Tskino?"

Usagi giggled. "No, thank you. I run around a lot, so I should be fine in a minute or so. Thanks for keeping poor Mina company. It must be tough for her having a bonehead like me for a friend! I hope I am not interrupting…"

"No, not at all." He smiled politely as he stood. "I was just keeping her company until you arrived."

As he stood to his full height Usagi stopped gasping and stood up straight to get a better look at him at his full height.

"You look very familiar. Have we met?" She asked.

"I don't believe so, Miss Tskino" he smiled politely. "Until next time ladies."

Usagi waited until he was out of earshot before turning mercilessly on her friend.

"How do you know him Mina?" She grilled.

" I just bumped into him on campus last week. I thought he looked familiar as well."

"You bowled over a cute boy and you didn't say anything?"

"It didn't seem like a big deal!" Mina said indignantly.

"Oh get off it Mina, I know your code. You bowled him over or something running to class and didn't tell any of us because it was embarrassing."

" I did _not_ knock him over!"

"Oh really?"

"I might have kicked a rock….and maybe it hit his face."

"You WHAT?"

"I know! It was bad. Luckily he didn't need medical help. Just an icepack…"

"I thought I saw a bruise on his face." Usagi suddenly became very serious grabbing Mina's hand.

"That was an incredible shot Mina. I need you to pursue him."

"Wh-what?" Mina stammered, cheeks flushing.

"I'm serious! If you keep this up we could go on double dates!" Minako had no words for this so she just stared at Usagi until the girl sighed. "Well, what's his story? What does he study? Maybe Mamo-chan knows him." She sat down next to Mina content to grill the girl for details.

"Honestly, its like you are still 15!" Annoyed and feeling vindictive Minako didn't do a thing to stop Usagi from stealing a sip of her bitter tea which Usagi then spat out in a long stream all over the table, and Minako.

* * *

Three napkins and a short bickering fight later the two girls gathered their things to start twords Mina's dorm.

" I still think he looks familiar." Usagi muttered sullenly. "If you don't tell me more I am going to get the other girls in on this."

"All I know is that he is a first year Law Student." Mina responded with resignation. Who were they fooling, _everyone _was going to be involved with her little flirtation soon enough. She just hoped she could keep poor Keenan out of it.

"That's all I know I swear-" She turned to her side to see that Usagi has stopped walking 10 or so steps behind her with a startled expression.

"Usagi!" Mina rushed back to the Princess. "Hey, whats wrong?"

Usagi snapped her fingers. "Law student! That's it! Don't you remember him?"

"What do you mean?"

"He was attacked by the Dark Moon Circus." Usagi, never forgot the face of a person they had helped. It stuck with her in a way that Minako and the other girls admired. Over the years the faces and names of the people who had energy, hearts, dreams, or whatever stolen by the enemy had become overwhelming. Ami had started a database for the rest of the team to reference.

"Mina! Don't you remember the pre-law guy we helped He was the one with the mirrors!"

Mina's eyes widened in recognition. "No, that is not possible.." she said feebly.

But in her heart she already knew it was him.


	4. Chapter 4

_When all this actual life played out_

_Where the hell was I?_

_I rack my brains but it won't come_

_Though water damaged bloodshot eyes_

_The fleeting Triumphs, brazen lies_

_all seem to mingle into one._

"Please Just Take these Photos from My Hands", Snow Patrol

* * *

Rei stomped her foot impatiently taking in the scenery around her. She sorely missed going to bed and simply sleeping. These days her bed had become a place for dreams featuring weird existential performance art.

"That's the problem you know." The former Princess of Venus told her as she adjusted her orange gown as she absently scanned through her small orange music player. Rei dimly recognized the gown as the color and style of the Royal Family of Venus. Seeing it paired with a small mp3 player was just as jarring as seeing Princess Serenity texting and kicking around in Usagi's school shoes.

_How did she get her headphones to match that dress? _Rei wondered absently. _NO, wait…that isn't the point!_ Rei huffed at herself bringing her focus back to her latest past/present/future vision.

"What is the problem then…Venus?" Rei wasn't sure which title to use. They had all collected several over the centuries.

"Just call me Mina, duh." She pulled one of the orange earbuds out of her ear as she rolled her eyes. "No matter which me you talk to it all leads to the same person."

"Ok, Mina." Rei hedged trying to stay in her patient place. "What is it you are trying to tell me."

"The past is over Rei."

The priestess waited for Mina to expand on that.

Flustered the blonde popped the other ear bud out of her ear as she placed a small strip of wood that looked similar to a matchstick over a candle buring it before using it to line her eyes.

"Then why the past visiting me nightly?" Rei asked watching the antique cosmetic preparation with a student's fascination.

"Because you aren't learning from it. You are fixating on it." The blonde snapped. She pointed out the bedroom/arcade window to the skyline of Crystal Tokyo which shimmered in the distance below the moon and the earth which sparkled in the sky. "That palace isn't going to build itself!"

"I am trying Minako!' Rei's temper finally caught up to her.

"Then wake up! Get out of bed and go to the shrine and learn something!"

The past/present/future Minako took her music player and slammed it into the stereo dock on the nightstand cranking up the volume to play the music recklessly loud. "Wake up Rei! They don't have much time!"

* * *

Rei jerked awake in bed her hair in a tangled heap as her radio played the music from her dream. Cartel's "Matter of Time" echoed loudly through her room.

"Fine! FINE!" Rei hissed frantically slapping the buttons on top of her alarm clock until the music stopped. She knew perfectly well it wasn't a coincidence that prophetic music was playing at 3 am in her room. She just wished it wasn't a school night.

"I'm going! Stupid-nagging-dream-Minako." She put a robe on over her tank top and shorts as she left for the shrine.

She would try to learn.

* * *

"What was that sound?" the moon princess asked gripping Mercury's hand. "Something terrible is happening!" Venus looked sharply at Mars who nodded in agreement. "She's right. Something dark has descended."

Gasping Serenity rushed forward as Venus grabbed her arm to stop her "Wait! Princess! We _must_ get you away from here." Serenity shook her head and pulled at her arm trying to get Venus to release it. "Serenity, it is _suicide_ to stay here" she hissed desperately.

"This is my home! These are my people! What good am I if I stay safe in a room while everyone suffers? I will not bare that burden! _Venus, please_" She stopped struggling and turned to her court pleading to Venus, Mars, Jupiter, and Mercury one by one. "Why do we have these powers if we do not fight for our people? Look what has happened to Earth! If we have hope to offer we _must_ give it. Just like you, I was born to protect all that is important."

Jupiter was the first to speak "You are right. We have to do something." She put her hand in the center of their impromptu circle.

Mercury smiled shyly and put her hand on top of Jupiter's "If we can make a difference then we should."

Mars breathed deeply with her eyes closed- listening to voices no one else could hear until she nodded reluctantly and gave a grim smile "For the Moon Family," she said as her hand joined the other two.

Venus looked to each of the Senshi and then to her princess "for the future everyone deserves".

The princess gave a watery smile. "Ladies, my greatest honor has been having you as my friends. Thank you." And she set her dainty hand on top. They each took a moment of silence to remember the girlhoods they spent training and growing up together, to think of the danger and destruction that surrounded them now, and the power that they shared when they were together.

"For the Moon!" Venus exclaimed.

"The Moon!" All of the young women chorused as they raced down the corridor and the battle that awaited them.

* * *

Across town from Rei Hino's temple in a small student apartment a few blocks away from campus Keenan Bishop awoke with a start as he had had for three years since moving back to Tokyo. As he sat blinking at the bight moon shining through his window he wondered, not for the first time, why he could never remember his dreams.

* * *

The prince had fought valiantly but could not compete with the four men who had spent countless hours training with him for battle. They attacked him simultaneously using their knowledge of his weaknesses against him with ruthless efficiency. Kunzite and the rest of the dark generals stood in a circle staring at the Prince who still refused to fall to his knees. Zoicite made an impatient sound and struck one of the wounds in Endymion's back forcing the prince to cry out. He fell reflexively to one knee and immediately struggled to stand up, by leaning his weight on his sword to support himself.

"BOW DOWN!" Nephrite barked as he kicked the sword from the prince's grip. The prince pitched forward landing on his hands and knees but continued to stubbornly grip the sword.

"Tell us how to find it." Zoicite demanded. When he received no answer he growled and stomped on Endymion's hand taking pleasure at the sensation of bones and joints popping beneath his boot. Jedite kicked the sword managing to bruise what little of the hand was not under Zoicite's boot. The sword went spinning past Nephrite and struck the door before clattering to the floor out reach.

Nephrite spared Jedite and irritated glance before puncturing the prince's side with his blade as if he were simply poking a fire instead of stabbing a human being. "This is what we had committed our lives to protect? _You_ were the Terran kingdoms final hope?" Nephrites voice dripped with disdain.

Kunzite kneeled by the prince's face until their eyes met. "The Lady Beryl requested your allegiance for the new era but I cannot present you to her if you fail to show the respect and awe she deserves. You can start by telling us where to find the Golden Crystal." Endymion, to his credit, bit his lip and remained silent during the continued attacks on his wounded body.

"Honestly," Kunzite murmured to the other men "the carnal bounty of one lunar whore cannot justify turning your back on your men."

Endymion spit in Kunzites face. Kunzite stared at him unmoved as the saliva ran down his cheek. "Such a waste" he sighed as he brought his free hand forward and blasted the prince with his new dark power. The scream that ripped from the Princes throat seemed to fill the empty marble corridors of the castle. The sound, which sounded like music to dark generals, prevented him from hearing the approaching footfalls of the Princess and her guardians until the door burst open.

"ENDYMION!" Serenity screamed as she charged passed the senshi and recklessly towards the prince.

"Stay away!" Endymion's voice was angry and desperate. "They are not the same men you know! They serve the Dark Queen now."

"Serenity! Watch out!" Venus charged at the princess and knocked her to the ground protectively as Mars summoned her fires.

"Fire Soul!" the red senshi called as flames spiraled out of her pointed fingers to engulf Jadeite who was preparing to hit the princess with his new power which spiraled in his fingers like black smoke.

"You traded your souls for the dark power?" Mars stared at Jadeite in a disgust that barely served to mask her crestfallen face.

"And what did YOU do to become the mistress to the fire god? What did you do at your _sacred _alter to have the fire of Mars bestowed upon you?" With his clothes still smoldering from her attack he unleashed his own at Mars.

A boot in Venus's side knocked her off of Princess Serenity and sent her body flying several feet away. Nephrite held his sword up to strike the princess when Jupiter summoned a bolt of lightning which sent Nephrite crashing into Venus. Jupiter sprinted after him and knocked him off of her comrade. "Where is your honor?" she demanded.

Nephrite only smiled as he stood up and wiped the trickle of blood coming from the side of his mouth on his sleeve. "I am above honor now. Why should I stoop to the level of dirt so that you feel worshipped? You are no goddess to me."

Zoicite was still standing on the prince's hand and laughed as he placed more weight on the captured hand as Endymion strained to move to the side of the princess. "Serenity! You have to leave!" His voice was damaged and much quieter due to his injuries. She struggled against Mercury who tried to hold her back reaching an outstretched hand as Zoicite sent another blast of dark power at Endymion which hurt him badly.

"Shabron Spray!" Sailor Mercury called out. Sending orbs of ice sailing over the prince's head and knocking Zoicite further down the corridor.

Zoicite stood up with a bit of effort as ice burned his exposed skin. "You will regret that". Mercury brought her hand to her ear and pushed her earring to remove her visor as she stepped down the corridor to face him.

"I think you will regret betraying your prince even more" she said simply.

As each of her senshi began to fight for their lives Serenity was still trying to get to the prince's side. She was so incensed at his suffering that Kunzite almost felt it below him to strike her with his sword. As he lifted it over his shoulder to end the two of them in one blow he was struck with a burning beam of light that left him dazed on the floor. He sat up to see the senshi of Venus staring at him.

As he stood to face her he suddenly remembered that he once used to think her very pretty. She pointed her finger to the sky again and summoned another beam "Venus Cresent Beam!" the beam of light burned him and pushed him further away from the prince and princess. Her efforts made him smile, _she is almost as clever as she is pretty_ he acknowledged to himself.

"How can you get up after such an attack?" Venus blurted out. He smiled as he picked up his sword and stood waiting for her.

"Because, Venus, I am no longer just a lowly mortal man. I don't see _you_ as a goddess anymore."

Venus, now satisfied that he was a safe distance from the prince and princess walked towards him stopping just short of his sword range.

"I never thought myself to be above a man that is good. You were a brave and noble soul Kunzite" her voice broke briefly in grief. "You wanted to keep your world save from the Dark Kingdom's influence. What has happened?"

Kunzite smiled to himself. _She will be even easier to kill._

"Your powers of allure have no effect on me now. But, because you were someone important to me I will give you one last gift. I will try to fight with you in the fashion you deem to be honorable." He stood with his swords waiting.

Venus stared at him for a long moment as her comrades battled around her and as her princess watched her lover die in her arms. "It is done then." Her voice sounded heavy and much older then the body it came from. She closed her eyes and brought both hands above her head clapping to bring her palms together. "Venus Sword!" from the air above her she pulled out the blade of Venus and used it to face the man whom she had spent many nights basking in the light of moon dreaming of a life of peace and love.

Serenity sat at Endymion's side. "I haven't learned to use the crystal yet! I can't help you or anyone else!" she was still crying. He simply smiled and with his good hand grabbed one of hers.

"Serenity, I am so glad to see you again." She smiled and gently pushed back some of the hair on his forehead. He was in a great deal of pain and he was becoming very pale. Serenity was grateful that he would not die alone but she was grieved that he would leave this life with such a heavy heart. She wished she could tell him that everything would be all right. But she couldn't. Instead she could hold his good hand and try to fill the hole in his heart that his own men had torn open with their betrayal. "I love you dearly." His breaths were labored.

"I love you always." Her voice wavered as she spoke through her tears. She knew it was important to him to die bravely, she was happy he could have this. When he took his last living breath she held her own and prayed he would take another one. His eyes lost the spark that danced in her dreams, then she felt his hold on her hand go slack, and at that moment she felt her heart die with him.

She couldn't speak. Instead, she looked out the window at that sparkling blue planet that had given her so much only to take it away. The moon symbol on her forehead shot out a beam of powerful light that shot through to roof and bleed into the sky. The force of the power knocked over the 8 battling figures around her to the ground. Mars, Jupiter, Mercury, and Venus felt her pain deep within their own hearts. As each Senshi turned to their princess they were each struck down savagely by their opponents who relished in that same pain that had overtaken the women.

Mercury, reflexively grabbed Zoicites shoulder as her knees started to buckle. He shrugged her off as he yanked the sword out of her abdomen by pushing on of her shoulders. Mercury gave a sharp cry as she dropped to the ground.

Mars lay on her side, her chest heaving in response to the giant gash that started at the top of her right shoulder and finished at her left hip. Jedite smiled, kneeled over and patted her head condescendingly as he cleaned the blood off of his sword with her skirt.

Jupiter had electrified Nephrite when he struck the killing blow using his sword in her body as the conductor. He lay 8 feet away from her coughing and shivering as electricity still sizzled through his body. She clutched his sword possessively as sparks flew off of it. He would not get it back while she lived, which the two of them knew, was not going to be very long.

Venus, lay on her stomach pinned to the ground by Kunzites swords much like a butterfly in a collectors case. The sword in her back hurt her in such a way that she could no longer feel her lower body or move her legs. Paying no heed to her injuries she still stretched her arm towards her princess as Kunzite bent over her suffering body and ran his hand through her hair. As Venus begged her princess to run in a voice that was hopelessly quiet he amused himself by letting her hair fall through his fingers. It sparked in the air like gold.

* * *

Serenity stopped crying. In the back of her eyelids she saw four colors flash brightly and then start to dim. Her eyes snapped open and she looked down first to the dead prince in her arms and then around her to the 4 dying women who were each fighting so hard to reach her side.

"Wh-what has happened?" Serenity cried. "Stop! Stop moving! You are hurting yourselves!" Fresher, slower tears pooled in her eyes as she clutched Endymion to her chest and stared at each general before resting her eyes on Kunzite. "What have you done? What did _she _do to you?"

Kunzite, who had been looking out the window at his old planet turned to face Serenity. He was no longer the quiet, shy, and proper man that had secretly captured the heart of Venus. "The Lady Beryl was very impressed with your display of power. She wishes for you to be her apprentice."

"I would rather DIE!" unintentionally she echoed Endymion when he had been faced with a similar proposition. The men smiled.

"That will not be necessary. However," He looked to Zoicite, Nephrite, and Jedite who each stood over Mercury, Jupiter, and Mars as he stood over Venus. "Your court will not be needed any longer". At Kunzites silent command each general released a lethal blast of energy at each senshi. Each woman gave let out a loud and terrible scream before falling eternally silent. Kunzite stroked the cheek of Venus whose still body could no longer recoil at his touch.

"You do not have a choice in the matter" he said as he released the limp head of Venus and crossed to the princess. He bent down to take her hand but stooped when he realized her blue eyes were empty and she didn't seem respond to his presence.

Right before he could take her by the shoulder her eyes shined with a silver power and the air around them sizzled. What he saw in those eyes froze his very bones

"**I. Will. Not. Be. Used."**

She spoke with the authority of a regal queen declaring war. Suddenly a white light exploded from inside the princess and enveloped her completely. The light was brighter then any sun or star and its radiance bled through their eyelids to bleach their corneas to a duller color marking them in this life and the next for their foul deeds. An invisible force knocked them off their feet where they cowered on the ground. The power of the moon was legendary in its devastation and the newest generation had unwittingly been activated.

When the light finally died down Endymion and each of the senshi had been healed in their death. Their wounds had all disappeared giving them the dignity befitting the heroic efforts they had made. She wanted to believe they were at peace- a final gift from their princess who sorely wished she had the power to do more. Next to them lay each general- drained of all but the last spark of energy, fighting for breath, and blinking his newly blinded eyes. They would never know she stood before them in a sailor fuku clutching a crescent scepter.

Princess Serenity had created a miracle: a new senshi. Sailor Moon. This senshi, with the help of Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus, and the Prince of Earth had stopped the four generals from taking the moon kingdom and from capturing the Queen of the Moon. "I will _never_ watch my friends suffer alone for my sake ever again" she vowed. The last of her energy spent she fell to the ground next to her prince as her power left her the sailor fuku faded until she was once again dressed as the princess of the moon. She too appeared to be at peace.

* * *

Rei snapped out of the vision finding herself back at the temple no longer a helpless spectator in events long past. Unable to stop herself she patted her body impulsively checking for fatal wounds. The past was very much like Usagi, Momaru, and the Sailor Senshi had been told by Luna, Artemis, and the ghost of Queen Serenity.

Except….

Rei sat quietly in her family kitchen arms curled around a cup of tea trying to absorb the warmth in what still felt like death cooled hands.

Like the rest of the team she had always known of the Shitennou betrayal. She had hated those four men for years for what had happened a thousand years ago and again for what had happened when they had returned with Beryl.

But until this morning she had never seen the final moments of her past life in such detail. Rei clutched the mug tighter. Kunzite, Nephrite, Zoicite, and Jadeite had once possessed so much personality. Jedite had even managed made the dark and serious princess of Mars smile on occasion. What had happened to him and the others to change that?

Brushing off a stray tear Rei flinched when she heard the screams of Princess Serenity echoing through her memory.


	5. Chapter 5

_But how do I know if I'll make it through?_

_How do I know? Where's the proof in you?_

-"Soldier", Ingrid Michaelson

* * *

Keenan woke from another nightmare overwhelmed by feelings of loss and panic but as always, he did not understand why. When he woke he couldn't remember anything that had happened to make him feel the way he did. All that remained was the echo of a voice telling him the time was not right.

He always felt like he was waiting.

But for what?

He had lay in bed for hours waiting for his alarm clock to sound. Only when it chirped would he start his day. As always, he tried to resume his routine as if everything was normal. On days like these he almost felt as if he was outside of his body and watching the action around him.

It was late afternoon when he finished the last of his classes and sessions. Hoping to shake himself from this slump he took to the streets of his neighborhood. He had walked about an hour when something stopped him.

There was a negative feeling in the air. It was sharp, like a pin prick, small but constant. It was just edging at the back of his senses, familiar and frightening. He searched the crowd but could see nothing unusual. Was he being watched?

Sensing something behind him he turned swiftly on his heel to meet his opponent. He heard a startled yelp and saw a flash of blond as someone fell to the ground at his feet. "Minako?" She looked up at him from the ground where she was seated awkwardly. He realized his quick motion must have spooked her and knocked her down. "I didn't see you there. Are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah." She laughed nervously, "we have to stop meeting like this". She held her hand out to him as he knelt to help her up.

"I'm sorry to have startled you," he was scanning the crowds. "I have a bad feeling that I can not seem to shake."

Remembering a vague yet disarming conversation with Rei earlier in the day that implied something "dark" was approaching Minako's instincts snapped to attention.. "Bad feeling, huh?" She brushed some dirt off her jeans and stylish orange top before easing her purse back onto her shoulder. "Like what? Nerves? Do you feel ill?"

"No, nothing like that, more like something in the air….as if something terrible was coming."

"You are being awfully mysterious today." she tossed her hair playfully over her shoulder pretending to shrug him off while actually using the opportunity to do a quick scan of the street. "Should I be worried?"

When he didn't respond she turned to look at him more closely. "Why won't you look at me? "

He looked down to see her staring with genuine concern. It startled him a bit. Shouldn't she be nervous around him? People usually were; especially when he got like this.

A angry voice echoed behind them before he could answer her.

"YOU CANNOT HIDE FROM ME!"

Turning towards the voice Minako and Keenan saw a woman with dark green wavy hair secured loosely behind her back at her waist. "Heir to the Moon Kingdom- you WILL answer for your kingdoms misdeeds!"

Minako squeezed her purse unconsciously feeling the weight of her communicator and her transformation pen inside. This was not the same person who had attacked near campus earlier in the week. The woman they fought with had light green locks that spilled out loosely around her and a care-free energy that was the direct opposite to opponent whose body language and energy spoke of hostility and anger. Minako did not think this was not going to be as easy as the last encounter.

Keenan could sense that this angry woman had some sort of power- the kind of power that needed the attention of the sailor senshi. Minako, however, did not look like she shared his apprehension. Instead she looked kind of startled as if someone had mistakenly called her by a stranger's name, instead of threatening her with one.

"Excuse me?" Mina replied politely to the shadowed figure. "You must have me mistak-"

"SILENCE! If you will not answer to me properly then you will not speak at all! I will not be mocked!" the woman summoned a dark sizzling orb of power and thrust it at Minako.

Before Minako could react Keenan had managed to pull her roughly into his arms using his own body as a shield. The pain of the energy hitting his back was overwhelming and he hissed loudly. The dark sizzling energy was very painful but what had really overwhelmed Keenan was the sudden surge of memories that had washed over him the moment he had wrapped his arms around Minako. It was as if a shroud lifted inside his mind.

He remembered his past life as a Shitennou soldier named Kunzite who once fought for Kingdom of Earth and the Prince who was destined to rule it. The memories of his cause, his love, and his failure had been with him but locked away, deep inside his heart and beyond his reach.

The moon princes was with him now. Was that why Minako had seemed so radiant to him? Because she was the one who had the strength to save _everything_ and everyone? She was in danger. Where were her senshi? Keenan's mind was working at lighting speed. His decision was made before he could even line up his thoughts or possible doubts.

Kunzite's epiphany had ended before he and Minako hit the ground. A thousand years ago Kunzite served, loved, and lost everything. A thousand years later he came back and did it again. Now he would do everything in his power to undo the damage he had done.

Keenan felt himself and Minako crash into something hard. Instinctively he clutched her tighter and used his body to shield her from everything he could. The walls were crashing around him and energy was surging through him as his past sins tore through his new life. Unable to withstand either he felt the world go black around him.

* * *

The silence after the explosion felt deafening and it took Keenan a moment to realize that it was actually a high pitched ringing that was in his ears. As the piercing tone faded he could hear the frantic voice of Minako as she urged him to wake up.

Minako had been the first to regain her senses. She and Keenan lay in a pile of broken bricks and debris. It seemed that they had been thrown through a wall and Keenan had taken the brunt of the hit. She untangled herself from Keenan and was alarmed to find him unconscious. "Keenan? Open you eyes. KEENAN!" her voice urged him into consciousness just as she had started to gently shake him. They appeared to be on the upper level of a basement dance club. Minako had managed to roll him on his back while he was still unconscious. She was bent over him checking for injuries when he began to wake. He moaned softly as he opened his eyes. His vision was blurry showing only colors and shapes until he managed to focus on her face . She looked like sunshine.

Minako was relieved to see him awake and alert. "Hi." She said softly. She couldn't find any serious injuries but then she didn't have Ami's skills. She hoped someone heard the commotion and was calling for help. The club was still empty and none of the staff appeared to have arrived to start the evening set up. All the chairs were all still balanced on top of the tables and the floors still shown from being moped the night before.

He began to sit up. "Keenan you've been hurt and you need to stay down." She said softly as she pushed against his chest gently.

"Never mind me," he barked ignoring her request. "Princess, are you alright?"

"Princess?" Minako looked confused. "Keenan, what are you talking about?" He might have hit his head after all!

"I'm sorry I didn't have my memories so I didn't understand who you were. Where is the Prince? Is he alright?"

"Keenan, I think there has been some sort of misunderstanding-"

"There is no need to hide your identity from me princess. Despite what happened in the past I hope to be of service to both of you." He eased himself onto his knees and leaned forward to check a cut on the side of her face.

"Don't call me that… Ouch!" She snapped slapping his hand away from her cut. " And STOP moving! We just flew through a wall and you went first! You could be seriously hurt you idiot! " Keenan gaped at her. He had been accused of many things in his lifetime but idiocy had _never_ come up before. Before she could call him anything else there was a malicious burst of laughter from behind them. A female figure could be heard walking through the newly cut hole in the wall.

When she heard the noise of high heels clicking on the tiled floor Minako began digging through the rubble around them. "My bag! "She hissed urgently." Where is it?"

"That doesn't matter now." He said gruffly getting to his feet and yanking Minako behind him.

"Let go! I need my bag!" She hissed frantically while yanking her arm against his tight grip.

"It is my _duty_ to protect you."

"What are you talking about? She is going to hurt you! Let go!" She sounded exasperated. Her casual annoyance was very odd to him.

"I will lay my life down to protect the heir to the Moon Kingdom," He held her wrist tightly ensuring she stayed behind him as he faced the approaching danger.

Minako gasped. "Who are you? What do you know about the Moon?" Her senshi instincts kicked on to high alert. She needed to know what his interest in the Moon Princess was. NOW.

"Princess, I-" Ruble scattered in front of him as their attacker drew closer. His grip on her wrist gentled but there was no escaping it.

"Still standing? La! That is marvelous!" The sinister silhouette sang condescendingly as she stepped though the freshly made hole in the wall and into Keenan's line of sight. She wore a simple, if low cut, black dress that contrasted sharply with her white skin. The sounds of a panicked voices gathering behind her made her roll her eyes. "No disruptions from the human rodents just yet."

She tapped the dark green crystal dangling around her neck with her fingernail which caused the rest of the destroyed wall to collapse behind her plugging the hole Keenan and Minako had crashed through. They were trapped. The powerful woman stood staring at Keenan for a moment as he continued to stand protectively in front of Minako, "Listen carefully, little man." She spoke with a tone of superior disdain as if he had broken etiquette. "Princess Serenity has much to answer for and she will not be allowed to hide. Your interference is not appreciated. You will move aside so that we may speak."

The green haired witch craned her neck to look around the wide shoulders of Keenan to get a view of Minako, "Why are you hiding princess? I don't want to waste my time and energy on injuring this man when I could be torturing you…." Neither of the two moved in response to her. She pouted and stomped her foot, "but that doesn't mean I wont!"

Because Minako and Usagi had a similar energy to their powers Minako had masqueraded as the moon princess to distract enemies before. It wasn't a surprise to her that this new Enemy as well as Keenan would confuse her for Usagi. It was clear that until she understood both of their intentions it was best to use her mistaken identity to full advantage.

If only her communicator _and _her transformation pen were with her instead of in her purse buried somewhere in the rubble surrounding them. She couldn't do much right now without either except ask Keenan really nicely to not throw himself in front of any more evil attacks. That didn't seem likely, he seemed pretty determined to protect her.

Getting inpatient with Keenan's instance on being a human shield she yanked her wrist out of his grip taking advantage of the awkward angle he had been holding her behind him.

"What is your grievance?" Minako called out in what she hoped sounded like a regal voice trying walk in front of Keenan only to be pushed back gently. The dark look he gave her made it clear she would have to fight him in order to talk to this woman. He wasn't giving her many options to minimize his involvement and it was making her nervous. Minako felt confident that she could continue to distract this dangerous woman from finding Usagi but she wasn't sure she could keep Keenan unharmed if he kept this hero act up.

"Princess, I will protect you."

"How? She has a has powers that can crush walls!" She reached up and grabbed his arm urgently, "just let me go talk to her and see what she wants before things get really bad. My phone is in my bag" She fibbed. "If we could just find-"

"No, Minako. Forget about your phone. She _wants_ is to hurt you and she won't let you call 911 first!" Keenan was not a man to wear his heart on his sleeve but in the short time she had spoken to him Minako found she was quickly learning to read his hidden feelings- almost as if she had known him for much longer. She somehow recognized that the slight change in tone in his granite voice hid a deep upset.

"What makes you think I am this 'Moon Princess' and why are you so interested in her?" Silence. He would not answer and would not step away.

" Please, let me go talk to her." She pleaded.

"What is this? "The woman asked as she sniffed the air delicately. "A lost soldier? That is a treat!" The smile she gave Keenan chilled Minako's bones

"Are you unclaimed?" A girlish giggle came from her lips as she tugged a lock of her dark hair and curled it around her finger "All the men around me are distracted and dishonest. This is SO refreshing! Tell me, how have you managed to make it this far on your own?" She stepped towards him. "Do you have ANY of your powers?" He stared at her in silence. " Lets see what you can actually do in this pitiful state." Her crystal glowed as she summoned another wave of energy.

"Keenan!" Minako shouted as she pushed him with all of her might.

* * *

Across the waters in a specialist office in London a medical intern named Mamoru Chiba gasped loudly in surprise and dropped his soda. Ignoring the foaming puddle at his feet he opened his white lab coat and pulled out the small velvet pouch he kept in his inner pocket.

"Who is calling me?"

As he opened the bag a pink gemstone shot out as if brought to life. It floated before Mamoru emitting a blinding light that filled the small room.

Holding his hand against the light Mamoru strained to see what was happening to the precious stone he had vowed to keep safe. He could see the outline of a tall caped man appear before him and kneel in respect.

"Is something wrong?" Mamoru called out over the sizzle of energy. "Are you alright?"

"The princess is in danger. We must go to her." The figure spoke calmly in that deep monotone that had not been heard in years. Saying nothing more he stood at his full height and disappeared.

"Wait!" Mamoru shouted desperately. "You aren't ready!" throwing his hand out he caught the small stone in his hand before it could fall to the floor. "You are weaker then ever." Mamoru whispered. "You just used up all of your strength to warn me…."

Grateful that the break room was still empty despite the loud commotion he had just caused Mamoru quickly pulled out his cell phone and pushed a speed dial key. His anxiety grew with each ring until his beloved's voice greeted him on the final ring before voicemail. Momaru let out the breath he had been holding.

"I am glad you are alright. Kunzite was very worried. He thinks someone is going to attack you." he spoke with urgent calm. "I am afraid he is going to do something foolish. Call the girls and stay together. I will be there as soon as I can." He listened to her response as he quickly hung his coat and on a peg and rushed to his locker. "The stones are beginning to dim. You should prepare the girls as best you can. Be safe." He clicked the phone shut and placed it in his coat pocket.

Carefully he put the stone, which was now a bleached lily white instead of a robust pink, back into the velvet pouch where three other stones pulsed weakly in response. Mamoru grimaced as he looked at the small stone which now barely held a spark.

"I won't let you throw yourself on a sword for my sake… "

* * *

In response to Minako's attempt to push him out of the way of the new attack Keenan quickly wrapped his arms around her and dove to the to the ground. As Minako fell she recognized the sensation of someone transforming. She had felt if often enough when one of the girls transformed in close proximity- the air sizzled and the energy called to her to activate her own transformation. Could one of the girls be near by? She ground her teeth wishing she could dig through the debris until she could find her stupid pen. She felt so vulnerable without it.

After the energy stabilized she opened her eyes to find her face mere inches away from the fourth of Beryl's dark generals. She screamed.

General Kunzite was currently hunched over her in his grey uniform as if he had never been destroyed four years ago. Minako sucked air between her teeth filled with sudden battle instincts. Four years ago she finished her mission as Sailor V and joined the Sailor Senshi in Tokyo where Kunzite had been the first force she had to contend with. He had been brutal, efficient, and heartless. Usagi had nearly fallen to pieces. Minako would never forget that cold, cruel man who had abducted Momaru and hurt so many others in pursuit of Beryl's goal.

"Get off of me" Minako growled drawing her hand back to defend herself.

"No, Princess…. Please." He grabbed her hand in his gently before she could strike him and would not let go. They shared a long moment of weary eye contact since he still was crouched over her and she had no choice but to look up at him. Kunzite moved back slightly while still crouching protectively over her in an effort to be less menacing. It didn't do much good.

Minako's mind was racing at the implications of his presence. If Kunzite was here then who else was back? Why was he back? Had she really walked into such an obvious trap? Figured she would find the trap to be _cute..._ She smiled bitterly at herself, once again thinking that she would never defeat the curse on her love life.

"I don't understand-" Mina began only to be interrupted by the normally patient and stoic man. "Aino-san, please. I know I don't deserve to ask anything of you. But please, please, for the sake the prince whom I have already failed twice- let me do what I can to protect you until he finds you. It is the very least I can do after you saved all of us."

"She-I mean I-I… WHAT?" Minako felt herself getting a little hysterical. "I must have misunderstood you because that just doesn't…GET OFF!" She shoved him hard and he reluctantly backed away from her.

"What's this? One of _Unclaimed _is a fallen Heavenly King_?_ " The woman had been watching this exchange seemingly delighted what she saw in Kunzite. "What a wonderful addition to my growing collection- A princess to punish and a shiny new toy!" She clapped her hands excitedly.

Her girlish joy at whatever she had discovered about Keenan was short lived however as a swirl of dark smoke brought forth a man who enthusiastically threw himself at the feet of the mysterious woman. "Helena my love!" He looked up at her with unguarded admiration.

"Lysander!" Her lip curled into a sneer. "How cruel of you to tease me further! What a terrible toy you are." She pointed at him angrily. "Where is Demetrius? You both were supposed to stay back until I can undo the evil spell that witch Hermia cast."

She turned blazing eyes at Minako. "And don't think I don't know your part in it. Where else would she get such power to take Demetrius under her control! You will suffer for this! ALL OF YOU!"

"My love, my light,'' The man crooned helplessly. "Tell me what I must do to show you this love is real! And I will do it!" He moved to embrace her.

Letting out an enraged howl she struck him across the face with an open palm allowing her nails to rake across his skin. He fell to the floor stunned but continued to see her through adoring eyes as blood seeped down his face from four scratches.

"Stop it!" Minako cried. She tried to reach Helena but was held back by Kunzite's arm holding her firmly around the waist. She struggled against his grip pleading with Helena. "Can't you see he is under a spell? Don't hurt him! He can't control himself or his feelings for you!"

"Princess, you can't know that!" Kunzite warned through clenched teeth. He was trying to be gentle but Minako was struggling very hard to confront this dangerous woman.

"Yes I can!" Minako snapped. She had the eyes of Venus. She could recognize all the shades of love. Even false ones like love spells. She just wished very much right now that she could have the same perception when it came to her own relationships.

"If he is under a love spell then it is by your foul power! Lunar Demon!"

"I didn't do this!" Minako argued. "That isn't even how the crystal works-"

"Lysander, here is your chance to prove yourself" Helena called to her suitor who stood eagerly. "Collect our new plaything while I talk to the princess."

The man nodded obediently and gave a rigid bow. "Whatever my lady wishes." His dark hair was tied back loosely with a leather band. He looked like a lost French swordsman from a harlequin novel in his white shirt and dark slacks. He would have been quite dashing were it not for his dead eyes.

At his mistress's summons he snapped into action drawing a sword from his scabbard before lunging at Kunzite who had just barely had time to repel the blow with his own sword. Lysander had speed that was beyond human powers . Minako was impressed that Kunzite managed to parry the blows and even make Lysander work a bit to defend himself but since he seemed to be lacking his powers she worried he would not last long.

Suddenly using the same super human speed Helena was upon Mina seizing her by the throat and lifting her off the ground. "Princess," she hissed, "how laughable that you object to my treatment of men. Your suitor and his men shall become ours. If they are all hollow crystal carriers the queen will be especially pleased." She squeezed Minako's neck enjoying the girl's breathless struggles.

Minako could only flail as lights and colors flashed before her eyes. "I hope that when her majesty finishes she will let me play with him as well." Helena squeezed harder. "You should never have tampered with heart of my queen and her people."


	6. Chapter 6: Part 1

_It's all up in the air and we stand still to see what comes down_  
_I don't know where it is, I don't know when, but I want you around_  
_When it falls in place with you and I, we go from if to when_  
_Your side and mine are both behind it's indication_

_This is going to bring me clarity_  
_This'll take the heart right out of me_

-"She is", The Fray

* * *

Minako kicked her feet uselessly in the air instinctively fighting to find a foothold or anything that would help her fight the strangulation and find air. Try as she might she was unable to break Helena's unyielding grip on her neck. Clawing feebly at the hand that held her throat Minako prayed that the Usagi was somewhere far away and safe.

Something struck them from the left and Mina felt herself fly through the air and land hard on the floor tumbling into a heap with another body. Guided only by survival instinct Minako could think only of sucking air in greedily and not the ramifications of what was happening around her. Only when her body was satisfied that suffocation was no longer a threat did she became aware of her surroundings again or the hand that she was squeezing. She shook the hair out of her eyes only to realize that the hair in her face was not her own but was his. Kunzite lay crouched over her once again only this time his face was drawn tight with worry. "Don't try speak yet." He told her as he gently helped her sit up and keeping a steadying hand on her back. Minako could only cough and gasp as she gingerly felt the tender skin around her neck. Behind him she saw Lysander speaking softly to Helena trying to coax her to let him look at the deep cut that was on her arm.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" a voice challenged from the dance floor below. Mina recognized the voice as Sailor Moon who was yelling out a stern lecture. Worried that Sailor Moon had come alone she struggled against Kunzite to stand up.

"The princess is down there?" Helena thundered forgetting her injured arm. "Then who is this trash that has been wasting my time?" Turning murderous eyes back to Minako her hands crackled with more dark energy. "You will pay deeply for your distraction."

Suddenly a spinning orb of electricity struck Helena in the shoulder from the dance floor below causing Helena to yelp and crumple to the floor. Minako sagged in relief in Kunzite's arms recognizing the electric orb to be from Sailor Jupiter. Sailor Moon wasn't alone!

As Helena fell to her knees Lysander jumped over the railing to face the senshi on the dance floor below barely missing the hot flash of Sailor Mar's fire attack. Instead the fire burst onto the balcony and Kunzite quickly knocked Minako back onto the floor. _Why is he so intent on protecting the princess….and me? _Minako wondered. _Whose side is he on?_

Minako then heard Sailor Mercury summon fog to cover the dance floor. Relieved that whole team was here she gently nudged Kunzite to let her sit up. He hissed quietly through his teeth and she realized he had a large and painful gash on his left shoulder that hampered the use of his left arm. He also had a several burns from Mar's attack. Despite the great pain he was suffering he didn't stop staring at her as she sat up.

"You aren't…" he sounded dumbfounded and it made her feel terrible. Even though she did not see much choice _and_ he was a one of her greatest foes-she realized that deep inside she felt awful that he had been hurt for her sake. He had risked his life thinking he was defending the Moon Princess. But she still didn't quite trust him so she inched away as much as she could.

"You risked your _life_ to keep the princess safe." He sounded stunned...and a little impressed.

She couldn't speak yet so all she could do was stare at him as he continued."It was a very dangerous but honorable thing to do." He quickly closed the distance she had tired to make and gently placed his hand on the side of her face. " Please, if it can be helped, don't do it again." Her first reflex was to punch him for daring to touch her so closely but for some reason the sincerity of his words prevented her from doing anything but staring at him in stupefaction.

"How are you involved in this?" he asked gently. "I will do what I can to get you out of this fight safely."

Again she scanned the rubble behind him wishing she could figure out where her bag was. Confused he looked behind to see she was still scanning the ruble for her bag. "What is so important about your bag- "he gasped as he fell forward managing just barely to support himself with his arms.

"Minako," he didn't look at her as he spoke. "Please, you have to get away from me. Go now."

She tried to help him up but he growled at her through clenched teeth. "No! Stay away!" he groaned and then trembled slightly, "I can't move on my own. She is taking control of me. I'm sorry."

Mina saw Helena standing behind Kunzite smugly holding a prism in her hand. "Sorry, _Minako_," she smiled, "You and I have much to discuss after I settle things with your beau." Silver smoke swirled from Kunzites body and flowed to the crystal where it darkened into an ebony haze before swirling inside the onyx prism.

Helena's eyes narrowed dangerously. She turned the prism sideways as Kunzite stood up awkwardly on stiff joints like a marionette with a novice puppeteer. She snapped her fingers and his body became more rigid, as if he had been called to attention. "Toy," she called out lazily. "Kill her with your little sword."

Eyes wide and mouth grim Kunzite started to march on jerky legs towards Minako who found herself being backed into the corner of the balcony. She almost lost her footing on the crumbled mortar and bricks as she tried to afford herself room to dodge his attacks. As he got closer she could see his hand trembling as he slowly drew his sword. A thin sheen of sweat was forming on his forehead. "Minako…I can't…control…I can't stop!"

For some odd reason it hurt her deeply to him fighting himself so hard. He looked terrified.

"Are you resisting?" Helena's voice was stern as she walked impatiently to his side. "I have your strings now! I can tell you've been controlled before so you know how to act! I can still smell your last puppeteer!" She backhanded him. "I expect nothing but obedience from you. When I say dance, you dance!" when his arm continued to shake she rolled her eyes. "I certainly hope you will be worth all this trouble…"

She held the prism in one hand and began to coax more black smoke into it with the other hand. Minako watched in silent horror at the dark magic that was poured into capturing Kunzite. Helena stopped momentarily when she noticed that Mercuy's fog had begun to clear. Below on the dance floor lay a stunned Lysander with small wisps smoke rising from his hair.

Sailor Mars, Jupiter, Mercury, and Moon stood stalk still several feet away no longer looking at their assailant. Instead they were all staring in horror at Minako and Kunzite.

From where the senshi stood all they could see was General Kunzite holding a sword which was pointed at Mina's chest. Horrified Jupiter pointed to the balcony and yelled"Kunzite is here!".

Alarmed Mars screamed out a warning "Minako get down!"

Minako bit her lip in apprehension. From where the senshi stood it looked like she was being attacked by Kuzite at sword point. This was not good at all.

Kunzite spoke with great effort through clenched teeth. "If my sword doesn't get you their attacks will. Please, JUST GO!"

Minako narrowed her eyes as she looked at him. There was no way the girls would think he was trying to help her- honestly she still wasn't quite sure why she believed he was trying to help her. Last time she saw him he was taking cheap shots to try and kill the whole team. But now here he stood, fighting with everything he had against himself and begging her to let the sailor senshi attack him so that she would remain safe. She saw flashes of fire as Mars summoned her bow for her ultimate attack, a fire arrow.

Left with no other choice Minako did the one thing that seemed to always get her out of a bad pinch: She acted on instinct.

She jumped in front of Kunzite spreading her arms out protectively creating a human shield. "NO!" he hissed desperately through teeth Helena had demanded be kept shut. His arms shook with the effort not to attack her.

"Just do me a favor and keep that sword away from me for as long as you can." Her damaged voice was raspy and barely above a whisper.

Down below Eternal Sailor Moon shrieked and pushed Mar's arms down disrupting the attack. "Stop! Mars Stop! Minako doesn't want you to attack him. Something must be wrong!"

"What the hell is she doing! That's Kunzite!" Jupiter's angry voice growled.

"Why is Kunzite here?" Mars mumbled, trying to connect her visions to the insanity that had broken out around her.

Mercury was already scanning Minako and Kunzite through her visor. "Something isn't right… He isn't the source of the energy disturbance…"

Helena snarled angrily and suddenly unleashed the attack she had intended for Minako and Kunzite at the Senshi who were forced to take cover below and out of Minako's line of site.

"You seem to be important to the princess. Despite being an dishonest girl" Helena growled crossing quickly to Minako and grabbing her ruthlessly by the hair. Helena flung her into the jagged wall where Minako landed in a heap on the floor as some of the ruble collapsed on top of her. Minako tried to get up but collapsed back onto the ground as dirt and small rocks fell onto her. The last thing she heard was Kunzite call her name and Helena use her power to hurt him. The urge to close her eyes was too great to resist any longer. Minako did not move.

* * *

"Minako!" Sailor Moon's voice called out worriedly as Helena's attack forced the Sailor Senshi back. Sailor Moon was about to leap up to the balcony above when an explosion of light and air swirled into the room. As the dust settled and the wind died down the Whimsical and playful young witch with light green hair the senshi had faced earlier in the week stood before them. She was now bedraggled with tangled locks, smeared eye liner, and dirty torn clothes. Beside her stood a tall rigid man who seemed uninterested in all around him.

"Where is he? What have you done to him!" She accused the senshi. She turned around quickly when Lysander made a small noise of pain from where he lay some 20 feet in the middle of the dance floor where the senshi had left him.

"Get out of my way Demetrius!" The ragged woman pushed her associate out of the way as she rushed to the fallen man, "Lysander! My love!" She and cradled him in her arms.

"Demetrius how could you hurt him so?" Gently patting his Lysander's with a lovers touch Hermia scowled at her tall indifferent associate as the Lysander's eyes fluttered open to gaze warmly at Her before clouding over to an empty glaze.

"Hermia?" Lysanders hand touched her face gently as she smiled and leaned forward into his touch. "Please, tell me. What has happened to my love, Helena."

Hermia's gentle face crumpled "Helena? That Witch still holds you?" She grabbed his hand and held it tightly. "Where is Helena now that you are suffering on her behalf?" Scanning the balcony and seeing only the senshi she growled her frustration. " HELENA Show yourself!"

Helena did not reveal herself. Hermia's anger seemed to ebb when she felt Lysander go limp in her arms changing into a deep sadness. She clutched him closely chocking on a sob. She held him tightly as the senshi watched in confusion.

Mercury stepped forward to help when Helena's voice echoed from above.

"What are these tears Hermia?" All eyes turned to the Balcony where Helena stood smugly as Kunzite stood rigidly beside her. She caressed his unmoving face. "Do you find it tiresome not to have the men forced to fawn on you?" Smiling smugly she vaulted over the balcony as Demetrius rushed to catch her. The fall was steep and fast and were it not for some magic on Demitrius' part they both would have been injured by his gallant catch.

"This is our chance" Jupiter whispered to the rest of the team. "Let's get to Minako."

"wait!" Mars hissed. "Kunzite is up there with a weapon."

"She is right" Mercury nodded. "Best not to provoke until we can get an idea what is happening."

Sailor Moon bit her lip. "Minako…please be alright!"

Reluctantly they turned their attention back to the dance floor.

"My love, are you injured?" Demetrius clutched Helena possessively in a bridal hold until she pushed herself violently away from him.

"Put me down at once. I am no longer a joke for you to find merriment." He did so obediently but seemed to be devastated by her verbal jab.

"ugh! Don't look so wounded! You remind me of a lost puppy. If you insist on moping then at least make yourself useful and keep watch over the girl and that man!"

"No!" Sailor Moon stepped forward. "Stay away from them!"

"He will stay with the girl to make sure you will not interfere, lunar demon!" Helena's voice became a shriek.

"As my lady wishes" Demetrius lept up to the balcony nimbly.

"If the sailor senshi get too close. Kill the girl!" She called after him.

"We must be careful." Sailor Mercury warned the team but spoke loudly to communicate to the whole room. "The structural integrity of the balcony will be compromised if these attacks continue.

"Don't think I have forgotten your part in this!" Hermia also pointed an accusing finger at the Senshi from her position on the floor where she still clutched Lysander. "I will deal with you after I finish with her! I TOO have been blessed with power from our queen" Hermia turned to look at the polished Helena with eyes that burned with righteous indignation. "But I will use it justly and not for spite!"

"Power for what? To tease me with you army of admirers! " Helena snarled

"No one is mocking you!" Helena sobbed.

"I will not listen to your shrewd voice a moment longer you vapid witch!" Helena declared.

"I didn't do anything to them! PLEASE! Release Lysander from your hold!" Hermia said

Giving a howl of anger Helena lunged at Hermia.

"Stop! You'll bring whole building down!" Mercury called as the senshi rushed forward.

Before the girls could act on Mercury's plea an eerie feeling crept through the room stopping the senshi in their tracks. The air took on a thick feeling, like molasses. Helena and Hermia both slowed in their motions as if someone had taken a remote control and slowed the progress of a movie until it finally paused. The two women were mere inches from each other, defying gravity with their hands reaching towards each other's necks, ready to attack.

"My oh my!" a sultry voice called out as a statuesque woman materialized behind the frozen women. Her hair was long and a deep brown that was almost red. Half of it was tied back in ornate coils as the rest flowed over her shoulders. She stood as a stark contrast from green haired people bickering around her. "It seems all of my pawns are at war with each other. How regrettable." Tugging fussily at Hermia's bedraggled hair the elegant woman tsked like a school teacher. "Hermia, just because your beau's attention is focused elsewhere is no reason to let yourself go. At least get some waterproof mascara and a hairbrush."

Her eyes lit up greedily as she walked to Helena and snatched the dark crystal from her hand. "Helena! You have turned out to be quite the diligent worker!" She flicked her wrist making the two women disappear. "That'll do for now. Hermia dear, get cleaned up!"

As she rolled the prism in her hands she looked out at the stunned sailor senshi. "You in the pigtails," She pointed at Sailor Moon. "You must be the current incarnation of the moon princess. I can't understand how Helena managed to get that mixed up with the kid up there."

Sailor Moon took a step forward. "What have you done with those two women?"

"Goodness! You _are _ quick to get attached." She giggled. "You know…I don't think they care for you very much. What with your history of taking what is entitled to others."

"Who are you?" Sailor Moon asked.

"I am Titania the rightful queen of the Fey of Earth. I am not surprised you don't remember me since the moon took little interest in the Earth's politics until your little affair with the prince...is that still going on? I would very much like to chat with him."

"What is your business with Endymion?" Usagi asked alarmed.

"This is boring, princess." She sneered at Sailor Moon's royal title. "Do your research first and then we shall talk. Lysander! Demetrius!" The two men snapped to attention, Lysander stood on shaky legs. "Keep the princess and her senshi busy while I check on my new prize upstairs."

"No!" Sailor Moon cried charging to for the balcony only to be tackled by Mars as Lysadnder shot a wave of dark electricity at her.

"Eyes on me, ladies!" Lysander called as Demetrius jumped down to join him. Demetrius created a dark smog that began to fill the floor as Lysander created dark crackling balls of lightning. The Senshi could barely see Titania as she floated up lazily to the balcony to get a closer look at her new acquisition.

"Hello there." She landed daintily ignoring the unconscious Minako and focusing all her attention to the frozen dark kingdom general. The broken glass and debris did not seem to hurt her bare feet. "I have missed quite a bit in my slumber. When did you start wearing Beryl's dark kingdom goon uniform?" She pointed at his grey button up coat. "Does it have any connection to whatever happened to make the great Lord Kunzite of the Silver Millennium into an empty crystal carrier?" She purred as she grinned smugly and caressed the black prism in her hand. She laughed as Kunzites' jaw tightened in disgust. "Helena has done well today!"

Kunzite stared defiantly over the balcony at the battle below still unable to move and now unwilling to speak.

"Come closer and greet your new queen properly."

He did not move.

"Kunzite!" She spoke in a playfully shocked voice. "I remember you to have very courtly manors." Titania snapped her fingers which forced Kunzite to spin on his heel and face her at attention. "Lets up this control spell, shall we?" She moved her hands in complicated patterns forming strange glowing symbols in the air.

"I will never serve you." He said tightly through frozen lips.

"You don't get to talk unless you say what I want you to." she flicked her finger against the crystal and Kunzites head jerked back as if she had struck him. His jaw tensed slightly as he tried without success to jerk his head away as she caressed his cheek. "Much better, playthings are meant to be seen, not heard," she cooed as she moved her face closer to his. Kunzite could do nothing but watch as she closed in. His body still stood tall and rigid as he was no longer able to offer any kind of physical resistance. Laughing she put her hands around his neck and pulled his head closer for a kiss.

Just as her lips brushed his a deep growl sounded in the injured throat of Minako Aino. The blond jumped to her feet and charged at Titania with as much speed and force as she could muster. Minako charged with her shoulder out intending to knock Titania away from Kunzite and into the railing. But when Titania and Minako made contact A bright light exploded between the two women knocking Minako several feet back into the ruble and Titania over the railing.

Titania fell 4 or so feet before coming to a floating stop in midair. She looked up at Minako with murderous eyes as she hovered shakily. "You little beast!" The Queen hissed as she soared above the railing and lunged at Minako. "I will tear out your throat for this!"

Time slowed down for Minako as she saw what she believed to be the last moments of her life. She watched unable to do much else as Titania's hands elongated into long talons as reached for her throat only to be stopped by a sudden bust of orange light with yellow flashing orbs which hovered around Minako and then exploded between them at last possible moment. Titania shrieked and then flew back as if electrified while flipping over the railing and plummeting to the dance landing in Demetrius' waiting arms once again.

Minako was thrown back into the wall. She banged into it but managed to catch herself before she could fall over. She leaned against the wall as she tried to regain her senses recovered from the shock.

"My lady! What has happened?" Demetrius shook the shocked Titania lightly filled with concern.

"Put me down or it will be your life!" She pushed herself away from him.

Obediently he put her down as she thrust her arms in front of her parting a clear pathway in Demetrius' fog. "How dare you mark that girl with the Moon's protection?" Titania called to Sailor Moon. "The moon family has no jurisdiction here! Go back to your palace and leave the earth to its own races!" She lunged at Sailor Moon only to be knocked back by a similar white light which dazzled as it surrounded Sailor Moon in bight orbs and flashes. This time neither Lysander or Demetrius could catch her as she flew into a small cluster of the tables. Sailor Moon was knocked back several feet and would have fallen had Mars and Jupiter not steadied her.

Diligently Demetrius and Lysander rushed to Titania's side and helped her stand as they kicked aside discarded chairs and tables. She tore her hands away from both suitors and struck Lysander angrily because he was unfortunate enough to be the closest to her. When he recovered she slapped the prism into his palm. "Lysander, the princess and her court are using the power of their kingdom to protect themselves and their _friends_ from my hand. You will collect the girl Sailor Moon is so interested in and you will bring Lord Kunzite. Do not disappoint me Lysander. I have no patience for your failure."

"I will not fail you." He promised.

"See that you don't. Oh and Lysander. She doesn't have to be in one piece."

"I understand." He bowed deeply but she was already gone in a small cyclone of glitter and leaves.

"Demetrius" Lysander spoke his name curtly. "You will destroy the Princess's Senshi while I collect the girl and secure the man." Demetrius nodded- looking resentful that he must obey. Demetrius turned to face the senshi summoning more dark fog while Lysander leaped onto the balcony to land soundlessly next to Minako.

Before Minako could react he grabbed her tightly by her upper arm with one hand and gripped the prism tightly with the other. "You!" He pointed the crystal and Kunzite. "Stop fighting or I will beat you into submission at the cost of your life." He shoved Minako in front of Kunzite.

"Now pick up your sword!" Kunzite did not move. "I gave you an order." dark energy flew from the crystal and struck Kunzite in the chest. His eyes widened in pain but he stayed silent.

"Please stop!" Minako begged.

"Shut up!" Lysander yelled as he dragged her close enough to yell into her face. "The queen never said you must be collected alive. If he keeps this up I will just kill you so that I can give him my full attention!" When Minako didn't respond Lysander looked back at Kunzite and blasted him with the crystal again. "OBEY!" he yelled.

While Lysander was distracted by Kunzites disobedience Minako saw the second opportunity she desperately needed. Shifting her weight she spun her wrist from his grip. She then used her new found leverage to elbow him in the face, breaking his nose.

Lysander clutched his nose blinded by the pain of the break. Minako pushed the stunned soldier into the railing with all of her remaining strength and he crashed into it loudly as his spine made a horrible cracking sound. He lost grip of the dark prism which skittered and bounced until it landed at Kunzite's frozen feet. The second the crystal fell out of Lysander's hand the dark energy stopped attacking Kunzites body and he sagged slightly in relief. Still unable to speak or move Kunzite could only look at Mina and hope that she would use this opportunity to run as fast as she could.

She didn't. He watched her sprint to the rubble and dig frantically until her hands found an orange strap. She yanked her purse firmly from the rubble, reached inside, and pulled out a bright orange pen as she threw the purse aside. She held her hand up and used what remained of her voice to call out a transformation phrase. "Venus Crystal Power! Make Up!"


	7. Chapter 6: Part 2

"Venus Crystal Power! Make Up!"

Minako was engulfed transformation energy, deep inside a sphere of yellow light brighter then the sun. Kunzite could see her twirling silhouette change from Minako Aino to Sailor Venus in a flurry of light, stars, and ribbons. She was so radiant she still danced in the ghostly after images on the back of his eyelids.

The sweet girl who had maimed him with a rock and pretended to enjoy bitter tea was Sailor Venus? When his memories had suddenly returned he had foolishly assumed, despite several telling cues, that Minako was simply a regular girl and then he had assumed that she was a helpless princess. He of all people should understand that no princess he had ever met was helpless.

But now he knew who she was.

And she knew what he was.

He was grateful to have the opportunity to know Sailor Venus a little in this life before their pasts caught up with them. The history that divided Keenan Bishop from Minako Aino was far too vast for him to cross in any lifetime. He sighed to himself. Nothing would be the same between them.

Appearing fully transformed in a flash of bright light Sailor Venus clicked an orange high heeled shoe impatiently as she waited for her opponent to stand up on wobbly feet. She spoke in a clear voice restored and almost completely healed by her transformation. "Lysander- A love spell can commit someone to your heart unfairly but it does not excuse your terrible behavior today. On behalf of Venus-"

"You're one of _them_?" Lysander spit blood onto the ground.

Don't worry," she cooed in a dangerously sweet voice. "The agent of love and beauty has a special place for _you_ in her heart!"

Growling Lysander lunged for the crystal at Kunzites feet as Sailor Venus summoned a golden beam of light "Crescent Beam!" the light struck him in the chest and sent him tumbling over the edge and down below where he landed heavily.

"Everything is fine up here!" Venus called to the senshi down below. Mercury, Mars, Jupiter and Moon turned their heads in the direction of her voice and looked relieved to see her. They did not have long to look before they were forced to continue their own stand off with the other man, Demetrius.

"Where did all of the evil women go?" Venus called out worriedly as she scanned the lower level of the club.

"You will find out soon enough!" Demetrius barked running and leaping to face her on the balcony as a stunned Lysander sat up from his prone position on the floor in front of the senshi. Demetrius did not seem the least bit interested in the well being of his colleague.

Demetrius landed nimbly on the balcony rail balancing himself with the ease of a cat walking along a fence. He stared down at Venus lazily. "So this is the power my lady, Helena, sensed in you. What a waste. Our queen will have no interest in _you_ now. She does, however, still request Lord Kunzites presence."

Kunzite remained unmoving still trapped by the crystal at his feet.

Venus's did not allow her eyes to waver to Kunzite knowing that her opponent was looking for a moment to strike. "I am afraid Lord Kunzite will have to decline your invitation." She said.

"Venus," he cooed. "You were underestimated as formidable foe by Lysander. I will not make the same mistake." He held his hands up to show he meant no harm. "I simply wish to present this man to our queen on behalf of my lady. Helena has secured him on our behalf so it is only right-"

"No." Venus interrupted.

"Lady Venus if you will only listen to-"

"NO! Venus Love Me Chain!" she summoned her chain and snapped it smartly in her hands. "You will have to go through me."

He made a sudden leap for the black crystal but was stopped by Venus's chain wrapping tightly around his arms pinning them to his side. She yanked him with the same brutal strength that others had used to throw her around several times that evening.

"What was that about not underestimating me?" Her voice was chilling and the chain unbreakable. She yanked him closer. " Now, you are going to stay here with me. Away from Kunzite" she growled. "And you are going to explain why you and your little possie of morons have been tossing me around like a racquetball."

"Venus?" Sailor Moon called from below.

"I'm fine! Stay down there with Lysander. Don't let him out of your sight!" Venus was pretty sure none of the other Sailor Senshi understood that Kunzite had nothing to do with this mysterious new enemy. Until Venus could give Kunzite her full attention and protection she wanted to keep the rest of the senshi as far back as possible. She spared a momentary glance down below to see the senshi slowly circling Lysander. When she looked back at Demetrius she realized he was staring at the control crystal.

"Hey!" she yanked him closer to her. "Eyes on me." She shook her hair out of her face. "Tell me who this Titania person is."

"She is a Queen! Know your place." He corrected her.

"Fine." Venus ground out through clenched teeth. "Who is she?'

"She is the Queen of the fey and the rightful Queen of Terra. She has returned from exile."

Venus heard a soft sound, and realized belatedly it was Kunzite growling.

"Exile by who?" Venus asked.

"The false Terran Kings who passed the crown down to their sons when they had no daughters."

"Why should that matter?" Venus asked.

"Think very had _Lady Venus_." His voice when he used her title was deeply condescending. "Do you know of any ruling family in the universe that is patriarchal?"

Venus could not. It seemed all of the true ruling powers had been female.

"The throne should have been hers. But the Terrans chose to let their power ebb then let it leave the family line." Lysander spoke with urgency.

"The Terrans could not even fend off the Fey Queen themselves. When they could not hold their own battle the men of Earth turned their eyes to the moon for help."

"They asked Queen Serenity for help from Queen Titania?" Venus asked.

"Not the Queen you once knew-perhaps her grandmother's mother." He sneered.

"To think the men of earth would refuse the Fey Queen as a ruler only to have their great grandson embrace a snake like Beryl as an adviser." His laughter was bitter and sardonic.

Venus was surprised to find Demetrius so chatty. Eager to see what else she could find out she pressed on. "And who are all of you?" The bad guys usually showed up one at a time over weeks of fighting. Having everyone show up at once and start bickering amongst themselves was very confusing despite how different they all looked.

"In her banishment the Fey Queen found us. We were from a small life in a small world. I had thought, before my Queen found me, that defeating Lysander and taking Hermia for myself was all that mattered."

"Which one is Hermia?" Venus asked.

"Who cares? She no longer matters. She is not nearly as powerful or beautiful as _Helena_." Demetrius said.

"Helena…" Venus repeated. "She's the one who attacked me today. Why?"

"Because we know the best way to find the Prince of Earth is to find the Lunar Wench who has taken him under her thrall." He answered.

Venus yanked the chain again growling a warning. "Don't you speak about either of them that way."

Demetrius merely laughed. "Enjoy your power while you have it. My Queen will outshine all of you."

"So you will help her start a war?" Venus asked.

"You are just as she said you would be." He laughed. "Except she never imagined you would try to live on this planet."

Venus' grip tightened on the chain. "This is our home."

"No, this isn't your planet. You aren't welcome here. Go back to Venus little princess and take the rest of your courtly friends with you."

Venus face betrayed her surprise. No one had called her a princess in this lifetime.

"Tell the Moon Princess to leave her prince to answer for his failures. If he was a stronger leader he would not have lost the Shittenou and Earth would not have fallen. He does not deserve them." Demitrius' turned suddenly. "My Queen is summoning me."

She grabbed his shoulder forcing him to look her in the eye. "You aren't going anywhere until you explain to me-"

"If she is to have this planet then she will have his crystal and his court. Leave this planet to its' own people. Your interference will not be tolerated. "

The small green crystal around his neck sizzled with the same black electricity Helena had used earlier. Venus gave a startled yelp and jumped back as Demetrius' entire body began to emit dark painful energy. Venus just barely managed to throw herself in front of Kunzite before Demitrius' silhouette exploded in a wave of energy. When the energy dissipated she saw that her chain lay in a tangle on the floor and Demetrius nowhere to be found.

She looked up at Kunzite who stared at her with stern disapproval. He didn't seem to appreciate her blocking him from the blast. "I'm _fine_" she told him as if he had been speaking out loud and scolding her. She was about to ask him if he was ok when she heard Moon, Mars, Mercury, and Jupiter yell out in surprise.

Venus sprinted to the railing prepared to leap only to find the senshi circled around a burnt spot on the floor where Lysander had lay injured. Sailor Moon looked up and shouted with relief "Venus! You're alright!" Eternal Sailor Moon leapt up to the balcony. She stumbled a bit on some debris but managed to steady herself as she hugged Venus tightly. She stepped back to look at her friend. "Lysander just sizzled and disappeared! He almost zapped Mercury before he went! Is that what happened up here? Are you hurt?"

Venus smiled it was good to see Sailor Moon safe. "Something like that but I'm fine."

The rest of the team leapt to the balcony to join Venus and Moon tensed and ready to fight. Sailor Moon did not seem to share their worry.

"Sailor Moon! Look out!" Mars hissed as she placed herself protectively between Moon and Kunzite. Her eyes blazed as she spoke to him. "What are you doing back here?"

Kunzite stared back silently at Mars as Jupiter joined her. The two women were tensed and ready for battle. His face didn't change much, probably because it was still trapped by the prism but Venus recognized the expression as resignation.

"Wait! He is under a spell that won't let him move." Venus yelled. "He wasn't with those people. He was trying to save me!"

Jupiter shared a quick look with Mars before she turned back to glare at Kunzite. She didn't take her eyes off of him as she spoke to Venus. "We saw him holding a sword aimed at you. Also, you do remember that he tried to kill us in middle school, right?" Jupiter asked

"Well, yeah but-"

Mars joined in. "-And that he succeeded in killing you in the Silver Millennium." her voice was especially angry. Kunzite closed his eyes for a long moment.

"Wait," Venus said." "How can you be sure Kunzite was the shitennou that killed me?"

"I remember." Mars said tightly.

Venus looked at Mars in confusion. "Since when do you remember those details? It has been a haze for all of us-"

"I just do!" Mars shot back hotly.

"Alright," Venus replied mildly confused. She couldn't understand what was making Mars so defensive. "We'll talk about that later. Either way, I get it. You're mad. Believe me- I am too. But we need to stop and assess the situation-"

"Assess what exactly?" Mars thundered.

"What is happening right now, not what happened four years ago, or a thousand years ago!" Venus snapped.

Mars stepped back as if slapped. Venus just said something very similar to the vision Rei had earlier that morning.

Venus relaxed when she saw the change in Mars. Venus spoke gently. "We need to put the past aside for a moment and see what we can learn about what is happening _now_."

Mars paled and nodded her head weakly. Venus and Jupiter found her sudden submission odd. They shared a brief moment of eye contact before nodding to eachother which signaled that they would be asking Mars what was bothering her later.

Mercury was still staring at Kunzite through her visor. "Something is wrong with him."

"Yeah, that's understatement!" Jupiter muttered.

"He's frozen." Venus told Mercury, her tone sharply talking over Jupiter. "They did something… I don't know what but the woman with the dark green hair, Helena, cast a spell so that she could control his body. For some reason she seems to have the most power all of these people who answer too Titania." She turned to see Jupiter closing in on Kunzite.

"Jupiter, STOP!" Venus shouted placing herself between them and Kunzite.

"Venus!" Jupiter cried. "What are you doing? Don't turn your back to him!"

"He obviously still can't move so just wait a minute!" Venus said. Jupiter didn't move. "I'm serious, Jupiter, give him some room."

Jupiter and Venus stared each other down for a long time neither willing to back down.

"Girls, please." Sailor Moon placed a gentle hand on Venus and Jupiter's shoulders. "Let's hear what Venus has to say."

Both girls relaxed hesitantly.

Venus was starting to get exasperated until she looked around at all of the senshi and realized how worried they had been. "Before you guys got here I was in a lot of trouble. When we were thrown through the wall my purse got buried and I couldn't get to my transformation pen. I don't know why but Kunzite fought really hard to protect me when he thought I was the moon princess, and just as hard when he thought I was just some girl mistaken for a Moon Princess. I wasn't alone."

"So Kunzite didn't attack you in any way?" Sailor Moon clarified.

"Not once." Venus confirmed.

"But why was he here?" Jupiter asked.

"Because I was talking to him. We bumped into each other when I was patrolling" Venus bit her lip and looked over her shoulder and Kunzite who was watching her closely. His face seemed to say _tell them the truth._ She nodded in understanding offering him a small grateful smile before turning back to the group. "Turns out Kunzite is Keenan Bishop."

There was a collective gasp. And then all the girls spoke at once.

"Keenan is Kunzite?" Moon asked/ "The double mirror guy?" Jupiter exclaimed./"Didn't you hit him in the face with a rock?" Mars said./"Goodness, you weren't kidding when you said he was tall." Mercury added.

"Yeah, I guess." Venus answered them all at once. They all fell silent.

"What are the chances?" Jupiter asked.

"If our experiences have taught us anything it is that there are no coincidences." Mars answered.

"So, When Helena attacked Kunzite tried to stop her?" Mercury asked.

"Yes. He did." Venus confirmed. It had been a very strange to be protected by a dashing guy instead of the other way around.

"Are you sure you are alright Venus?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Absolutely! How about you girls? Everyone ok?

"We are all fine" Mercury nodded as she continued her scans on Kunzite.

"Good, I'm glad" Venus said casually as she scooted a bit closer to Kunzite in an effort to diffuse the suspicious and accusatory stare emanating from most of the group. "Girls, really, he is under some kind of ugly spell and he can't move. Helena was trying to collect him for 'Queen' Titania and had control of his body she tried to use him to kill me and he kept fighting her no matter how much she hurt him…."

She turned back to look at Kunzite who had been staring at the rest of the group but returned his gaze to her. They had been enemies for so long… but Keenan seemed like a very kind man and Kunzite had proven to be very courageous. She found in her heart she didn't want to see either hurt.

Satisfied that no one would attack him Venus turned to face Kunzite and put a cautious hand on his shoulder. "Are you alright?"

"What did she use to freeze him? " Mars asked.

Venus smiled at Rei relieved that she would give him a chance. "It's probably this thingy down here…" Venus looked down at the prism next to Kunzites feet. She pointed at it with her shoe being extra careful not to touch it. "They were all waving it around like a video game controller."

"That seems to be the source." Mecury confirmed as she pushed a couple more buttons on her mini computer.

"Kunzite?" She asked while peering closely at his face. He didn't move. "Can you move at all?" He blinked his eyes in quick succession. The movement on his frozen face felt like a shout in a quiet library.

"Blink twice if you can understand me."

He blinked twice.

Relieved she let out the breath she didn't know she was holding. " Are you alright? Blink twice for yes and one for no."

He blinked once.

Venus felt her heart sink.

"Do you guys see that? He fought that woman even though he didn't have his powers. Now he is suffering for it!"

"So, What is the best way to stop it?" Moon asked Mars.

Mars didn't give an answer. Instead she stared ahead at something no one else could see. The power she held as Shinto priestess coupled with her otherworldly powers as the Senshi of Mars made Rei Hino a force to be recognized and respected. Her ebony hair flowed freely around her in a breeze that that touched no one else as she worked.

Venus tried to watch Mars and Kunzite at the same time but found she couldn't take her eyes off of him. "Try to be gentle. He took a lot of hits for my sake." Venus said.

"_Akuryō Taisan" _Mars spoke called out as she summoned a paper talisman. She threw the talisman expertly at the crystal where it stuck with a smart snap. The prism began to form tiny cracks. Mars brought her red heeled show down onto the crystal swiftly causing it explode into a fine powder.

Kunzite's entire body sagged in his freedom and he would have fell face first onto the floor had Venus not pushed past mars and hastily caught him under one of his arms. She yelped as he was very heavy and it took a lot of effort to keep him on his feet.

"Are you alright?" Venus asked him.

Kunzite did not answer and instead focused all of his attention on Sailor Moon. He was trying to stand properly but lacked the strength to do it and continued to lean on Venus heavily. "Princess, I am pleased to see you safe and well….you have a wonderful guard" he managed with dignity.

"They are wonderful I am grateful to have them with me." Sailor Moon nodded agreement.

"I am, however, sorry to report that Sailor Venus has not been entirely honest with you." He struggled again to straighten himself properly until Sailor Moon stepped forward and put a gentle hand on his shoulder giving him permission to stay at ease.

"I haven't been entirely honest!" Venus echoed working to keep her balance as she held herself and Kunzite steady.

He tried, unsuccessfully to detangle himself from her. "Sailor Venus is quite injured-"

"I'm fine!" Venus scoffed. " Look, my voice is already back. See?"

Kunzite continued as if she had not interrupted him. "If you look past all the hair she is using to hide her neck, you will see significant bruising from when she was strangled and then also from being tossed about in civilian form."

" I _said_ I was fine-" Venus sputtered.

"Let go of me, Venus. I am aggravating your injuries" He struggled again to stand on his own unsuccessfully until Sailor Moon was forced to step in.

"You have done very well today Kunzite." She smiled. "Thank you for your help." Honored he tried even harder to stand on his own. "Please, Kunzite. Do me a favor." He starred at her attentively waiting for her request.

"Anything, your highness."

Moon gave a polite smile unused to such formal reception. "Stay at ease. I won't have you collapsing after such a terrible battle on my behalf." He looked ready to argue but he listened politely as she continued.

"You are right, Venus is hurt and we will see to her." Moon promised and at this Venus rolled her eyes. " But," Moon allowed, "we also understand that it is important to her to help you after all you did on her behalf today."

"Yes Kunzite," Venus agreed. "Thank you."

He bowed his head slightly to hide his embarrassment and shifted his body weight a little in an effort to help Venus support him.

"I still think this whole situation is weird." Jupiter mumbled to Mercury who nodded and continued to scan Kunzite for dark energy just in case. Mars stayed silent and thoughtful.

"Sailor Venus," he turned his head to look at her.

Minako tried to relax her face despite the tension of holding his weight. "I owe you an apology." Venus almost dropped him.

"You owe me an apology about _what _exactly."

"Everything." Then his eyes rolled back in his head and fluttered shut as his body went limp.

"Help! Help! Help! Now! Now! NOW!" Venus begged as she struggled to support Kunzite's limp body until Jupiter could grab the other arm and swing it over her shoulder taking the extra burden of his weight.

"What happened? Who is this Titania chick anyway?" Jupiter hissed. Trying to hold Kunzite steady as Mercury examined him.

"Demetrius and I had a little chat," Venus explained. "It seems Titania thinks she is the entitled to the crown of Earth and wants to take it up with Endymion. He also made a cryptic comment about taking his shitennou." Venus said.

"His Shitennou?" Jupiter echoed. "Has she been out of town for a while? No one has called them that since the Silver Millennium."

"She just came back from a long banishment. She and her motley crew of fighters want us to keep out of 'Earth's affairs'". Venus answered.

"Venus," Mercury interrupted frowning at the man beginning to doze has he leaned on her. "Kunzite could have a concussion. You need to keep him awake." Mercury told her firmly.

Kunzite's eyes opened and looked at Venus blurrily.

"How are you doing?" she asked him with slow and over enunciated words. He nodded an affirmative until his head lolled a bit. "No, no, NO! Kunzite!"

She patted his face gently. When he didn't respond she tried his other name. "Keenan!" his eyes opened in automatic response as she kept speaking. "Hi there," She smiled kindly. "I need you to stay awake for a little bit. We can't carry you…. You are very tall, remember?" He nodded dully. His exhaustion had caught up with him and Venus had to work very hard to keep his attention.

"All the dark energy is gone. He is clearly exhausted. We have to take him somewhere" Mercury said firmly as she snapped her computer shut.

Mars looked at Venus who was following the conversation as best she could while keeping an eye on Kunzite. "He was determined to protect you at all costs?"

"He didn't want to be controlled and he definitely did not want to see anyone hurting me." Venus confirmed.

"It sounds like Kunzite did some very brave things today. Let's see that he gets help and rest." Sailor Moon said. "We need to stay close to him until Mamoru gets here. Then we all have a lot to talk about. "


	8. Chapter 7

_I believe I can change the world._

_Just give me time._

_-_"Sweaters" Beth waters

* * *

Minako eased Keenan into a sitting position on the ground. She sat down next to him a ready to keep him awake and play her part of emergency victim for the EMT workers.

The rest of the girls were still in their senshi fukus staying close to protect the Keenan until medical help arrived. There was little to talk about so each girl found herself left with her thoughts and growing list of questions.

Jupiter was the first to crack under the strain. "I know he did a lot to help today but I can't help but wonder...How is he here right now? Wasn't he destroyed?" Jupiter demanded. "_How_ is this even possible?"

Minako patted Keenan gently to keep him awake as Jupiter, Mars, and Mercury continued their discussion in loud whispers. Ideas bounced and theories formed about conspiracies and spies until Sailor Moon spoke. "Girls, there is something I need to tell you."

Minako and the senshi were startled at the seriousness of her tone but still gave her their full attention.

"When we defeated Beryl I used the crystal to bring back the Shitennou at the same time I brought all of you back."

Four years ago the Sailor Senshi had gone to face Queen Beryl and try to rescue Tuxedo Mask who had been brainwashed by Queen Beryl's dark power to serve her faithfully. Sailor Moon and the Senshi had fought to defeat the evil queen. Ultimately the battle took the lives of Jupiter, Mercury, Venus, Mars, and Tuxedo Mask.

Sailor Moon used her power as the Moon Princess to fight against Queen Beryl who had destroyed the Moon Kingdom a millennium ago. The battle had been very hard but with the help of the power she received from the fallen senshi, Prince Endymion, as well as her own strength the young Princess Serenity was able to destroy the evil Queen Beryl. The young princess then used her final strength to restore the prince, her court, and herself to their normal lives.

But now Sailor Moon was telling her team that it hadn't just been the six of them. Serenity had included the prince's court. When she had healed everyone she had sent them back to a time 13 months before the final confrontation with Beryl. A time that was mere hours before a small black cat had found a young scared girl in pigtails and given her a broach that would change everything. Luna had still found Usagi that day, she just hadn't given her any powers, memories, or missions to save the earth.

The idea had been for the Senshi, Prince, and Princess to live the normal peaceful lives they had once enjoyed before Queen Beryl had returned.

And each of them had been happy. Or they seemed happy enough. But each of them could sense something important was missing. Eventually the prince, princess, and senshi found eachother once again and stood together to protect Earth from further threat.

But it seems that the Shitennou had been left to wonder why they felt as if something important was missing as they lived their peaceful lives.

"Does Mamoru know?" Rei demanded.

"I know this is a shock". Sailor Moon spoke with a mature calm that the whole group found to be more evasive then helpful. Usagi had obviously spent a great deal of time preparing herself for this discussion. The young princess did not falter as she felt the stab of four sets of eyes pierce her. "But Mamoru spent a fraction of the time under Beryl's thrall then Kunzite, Zoicite, Nephrite, and Jedite did and you know how it cost him dearly ."

She spared Keenan a sad smile as he dozed against Minako's hissed scolding. "We had planned on seeing them again in the future….but not for some time." Usagi sighed.

Mars took an angry step towards Moon "How can you be so sure that those men were under a spell? The risks the two of you took without even warning us!" Her eyes glittered with the heat of her anger. "Why?"

Sailor Moon stared back at Mars evenly. "They were once the royal guard to the prince. They were his friends. They were just like-"

"They were nothing like us!" Mars Hissed.

"They were _just like us_, Mars." Sailor Moon finished gently

"No!" Mars hissed. Her fists clinched and unclenched. "No." She whispered in a broken voice.

"Mars, think about the last time we met Keenan Bishop. When the Black Moon Circus thought he might be the carrier of the Golden Mirror" Sailor Moon argued softly.

"Why was his mirror so different from the other dream mirrors?" Jupiter asked giving Mars time to collect herself.

The conversation was cut short by the sound of feet scuffling on the floor and loud voices. The ambulance was here. Minako gave the senshi a curt nod to signal she was ready before each girl hid in the shadows.

"We're up here!" Minako's voice called out urgently as she wrapped her arms around Keenan's uninjured arm. "Please hurry! I think my friend is hurt!"

Keenan was dully aware of being eased into a gurney, of being poked and prodded, and being asked many questions. He could hear Minako fielding as many of those questions as she could- talking of being attacked, seeing Sailor Senshi, and being so grateful for Keenan's protection. In any other situation, one where he had his wits about him, he would have been impressed. But today he was just relieved. He did not know what to say.

He could hear a jumble of voices speaking in clipped, sterile tones but the words didn't mean anything. It was just an irritating buzz. Finally, Minako's soft, concerned voice broke into the chaos that filled his mind. "The doctors want you to rest." He felt a light pressure push him back on the gurney. Was he sitting up? He tried to resist, to stay awake. As if sensing his resistance her voice became stern. "You need your strength."

Strength. Yes. He would be strong.

Unable to stop himself any longer he drifted into a deep exhausted sleep. When he was able to stop struggling to stay awake he didn't find release. Instead, he found the memories he had try to run from for so long.

* * *

Keenan walked through a strange landscape of past, present, and a strange silhouetted castle that seemed to be the future. Behind him stood tattered thread bare banners, crumbling stone structures filled with weeds, and echoes of voices long silenced from a past long forgotten. It made his heart ache. He walked now through empty streets of modern Tokyo, discarded newspapers headlines reading about monster sightings and mysterious heroes. The moon shone brightly over head seemingly guiding him twords a misty place in front of him where a beautiful palace waited in foggy shadow.

He stood, caught between the echoes of his past and the promise future unsure of what to do. Could the past be fixed? What did the future promise? Could he protect it this time? He took tentative step towards the tower.

"Turn around" A kind voice urged him. "You don't need to go far, but you should go back a little."

* * *

_

* * *

_

3 years earlier

* * *

* * *

Keenan checked his watch and the paper schedule again. A few years away had made a big dent to his commuting skills in Tokyo. He had spent years using the transportation system to travel from his parents apartment to school, to cram school, and eventually to his high school.

But that was before he had disappeared when he was 17. He didn't know the details, just that one day he simply disappeared. Frantic searches and community watches had found nothing except his pencil case and a cracked pair of reading glasses in a backstreet a few blocks from his family apartment- police speculated he disappeared shortly after finishing classes the last day he had been seen. Keenan only remembered walking home, being overcome by darkness as if passing out, and then awoke in the same back street a little over a year later.

According to those papers in the time he had been gone he had been presumed dead, added to the family headstone, and mourned by his friends and family. When he re-appeared miraculously he couldn't help but feel as if his presence disarmed more then it gave comfort.

His family erased his name from the family grave site and welcomed their son to their new home in the country. There relief masked their worry, but Keenan could still sense it. Keenan had always been a soft spoken and polite son but his parents couldn't help but notice that since his return their son had become silent as the grave. They hadn't badgered him for details of his disappearance, but that didn't mean they weren't curious.

"Why push him?" his mother would whisper she thought Keenan couldn't hear. He tried to accept that a year had past. That he was 18 now, not 17, even though he felt cheated of that year of experience.

Keenan couldn't begrudge leaving Tokyo to join his family in a private country home away from his old life and the media- since he had missed his final year of highschool all his classmates had graduated and were either apprenticing or studying at university. His parents thought it would be easier just to place him in a new school and let him act as if he had not lost a year of his life.

While he quietly finished his classes in a small school dotted with cherry blossoms he never spoke of the shadows in his mind or the mysterious nightmares that woke him from his sleep. He told his family he was fine. He acted as if he had completely recovered. He never told them of the growing urgency he felt to return to Tokyo.

When he finished high school he found it easier to tell his parents he wanted to study international law at Tokyo University then to tell them something was pulling back and demanding his presence. So he had moved back to a city he had tried very hard to forget.

His first week of classes had been uneventful. His private student flat was small and surrounded by loud neighbors making him feel claustrophobic; as city living should be. He hadn't made any friends yet and began to believe he never would. He was 19, a year older then his classmates and already had a nature that was described as both "mature and off-putting". He was friendly and polite but that was the end of it. No one was afraid of him…they just didn't join him when he sat at a table with his tea. He didn't blame them-how could he ask other to trust him when he didn't trust himself?

So here he was a couple weeks into classes and sitting alone on the wrong bus as if he had never spent a day of his life in Tokyo. Frustrated he skimmed the schedule again, realized it was outdated, and shoved it into his messenger bag. Instead of taking the local bus to his apartment he had accidentally boarded a cross-town express which would take him countless avenues past his home.

When he finally got off the bus he was hopelessly off course. Looking around the empty neighborhood he worried that it would be some time before a returning bus would pass by.

Were he not so wary of strangers he would have been relieved to see a taxi driver approach him. The uniformed man bowed professionally and gestured with a gloved hand to an alley. "My Taxi is parked just over there" he smiled politely as he flicked his long blue ponytail over his shoulder.

The man, while winking and acting overly familiar, seemed harmless enough. Yet Keenan could not ignore the sense that something was not right. "Thank you," Keenan said "but I do not have enough cash to cover your fare".

"How can that be!" The taxi driver teased while twirling a stray blue curl. "I haven't told you my price." Keenan cleared his throat uncomfortably ignoring the innuendo and politely refused the offer.

When the driver continued to try and barter Keenan thanked him for his attention and politely excused himself before walking back to the bus stop.

Unexpectedly the taxi driver threw down his hat and ground it with his foot. "The cute ones NEVER want to talk to me! I KNEW I should have dressed like a girl!" He pointed an angry finger at Keenan. "I am not done with you yet!" A blue window shade suddenly appeared above the driver's head, unfurled to cover him from view and then rolled back up to reveal the a sinister looking man clad in blue circus leotard.

"I am the Animal Trainer Fisheye of the Amazon Trio and I simply must examine your dream mirror. One!"

Fisheye snapped his fingers which summoned a large ornately carved wooden board that slammed into Keenan's back.

Still reeling from the impact of the board hitting his body Keenan did not move in time to escape the rest of the spell. "Two," Fisheye called summoning metal brackets that secured his wrists and ankles to the board. It looked as if Keenan were about to star as the target of a knife throwing act at the circus.

"What are you doing?" Keenan demanded as he struggled against the tight bands. It was no use, he could not move.

"Relax, I just need to check something," Fisheye gave him a dark smile as he stepped closer ready to finish the spell.

* * *

Present: A hospital room

* * *

Minako tensed as she saw Keenan jerk suddenly in the hospital bed. He had been in a deep sleep for hours since being pulled from the ruins of the _Arabesque_ dance club. Minako stayed by his side having convinced the medical staff that she was uninjured but terribly concerned about her courageous protector. She pulled this off partially due to what she considered to be fine acting skills and partially because she hid her hideously bruised neck underneath Makoto's stylish scarf.

"Keenan?" She called out to him. He was thrashing again. It was obvious to her that he was having a dream, likely a nightmare. She shook him gently trying to rouse him with no luck.

His hands suddenly went to his chest in a protective gesture. As if he were trying to stop something from being torn out.

Without thinking she placed her hands over his tightened fists. Instantly he stopped moving. His breathing slowly relaxed and the tension in his fists eased until they unfurled under her gentle hands.

"Whatever Titania wants from you," she murmured fiercely. "I won't let her have it."

* * *

_

* * *

_

3 years earlier

* * *

Fisheye stepped closer to Keenan ready to finish the spell. Keenan was pretty sure the next thing Fisheye was going to say was 'three' and he was also fairly confident that it would be even worse then what 'one' and 'two' had done.

Fisheye smiled smugly. "Thr-"

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" a duet of female voices called.

Fisheye puffed his cheeks and rolled his eyes before spinning on his heel to face the voices. "You again! How many are there? This city is infested with you BRATS!"

Trapped as he was Keenan had to strain his head in order to see the two shimmering silhouettes on the roof of the bus stop shelter one was dressed in orange and the other green. They stood in a pose as they challenged Fisheye. The air crackled with power and Keenan felt his breath hitch as the orange one took a step forward. "A student who dreams of becoming a lawyer has sacrificed valuable time and resources. I will not allow you to sully his dream of becoming a butler of the law!"

Fisheye raised an eyebrow forgetting whatever acidic remark he was going to make. "A what of the who?" he asked. If there was battle music playing, it surely would have stopped.

The green woman's posture suddenly deflated as she turned to the orange one and cleared her throat. "Er, Venus I don't think that's quite right…did you mean 'servant of the law'?"

"Regardless!" the orange woman continued unperturbed, "the agent of love and beauty, Sailor Venus," She looked at Fisheye pointedly.

"And the agent of thunder and courage, Sailor Jupiter!" the green woman added.

"- will punish you!" the two senshi finished together as they struck a well rehearsed pose.

Keenan had read about the sailor senshi. The people they helped could very rarely recall many details about them after the incident. The general gist from victim accounts was being in great danger, great pain, and then being rescued. Even though Keenan was pretty sure he would be entering step 2 very shortly he found all of this to have an unsettling sensation of Deja Vou.

"We will punish you…blah blah blah!" Imitating their speech in falsetto Fisheye rolled his eyes. " Can we get on with this, please?" Jupiter and Venus made eye contact with each other and nodded in silent communication before jumping down to the asphalt below.

"Sparkling Wide Pressure!" Jupiter summoned a ball of lighting in her hands and hurled it at Fisheye who easily jumped away from it.

As Jupiter challenged Fisheye to a fight Venus dashed over to Keenan. "You are going to be all right" she said as she approached him slowly with her hands out to show she meant no harm.

He watched her calmly as she went to his side and began to examine the board and brackets that held him. "What does Fisheye want?" He asked her.

Venus began to tug experimentally at the brackets holding his wrists. "Fisheye is attracted to beautiful dreams. He wants to look inside your dream mirror to find something very important."

That did not make sense in the slightest. Keenan now had _more_ questions.

"I'm sorry, I don't understand…Did you say something about a mirror?" Keenan asked politely. He was positive this was all crazy. He must be in bed having a stress dream.

"Don't worry. We are going to get you out of this," she tugged at his left bracket. "Damn! I can't find the mechanism." None of this was making him feel better at all.

Keenan tensed suddenly looking at the approaching figure behind her. "Look out behind-"

"VENUS!" Jupiter yelled in a panicked voice. Jupiter was across the park grappling with a youma reminiscent of popcorn vendor. Venus turned at the sound of her teammates' voice to find that Fisheye stood only a few paces away from both Venus and Keenan. He held ten or so throwing daggers that were small but vicious looking. Jupiter could only throw her a worried glance as the youma demanded all of her attention.

"I will teach you to interfere with Dead Moon Circus Business" Fisheye said as his hand flashed to one of the knives throwing it with professional finesse at Venus.

Instead of jumping to the side to save herself Venus stood _taller_ and put her arms out protectively blocking as much of Keenan's tall frame from the knife attack as she could.

"No!" Keenan shouted. She should not be endangering herself for him. It felt wrong "Sailor Venus, get out of the way!" He yelled.

The knife went sailing over both of their heads to smack into the tree behind him and clatter to the ground. "Shoot!" Fisheye muttered throwing three more knives in quick succession. One clattered next to Venus's heel, the second flew wildly left, and the third one sailed above their heads managing to miss the tree completely. "Hold still!" Fisheye yelled threateningly.

"Geeze…Do you want me to get closer to you?" Venus muttered sarcastically.

Fisheye looked a little wounded at her words. As if in retribution for his bruised feelings a popcorn cart came flying from the side crashing into Venus sending her tumbling down some stairs to a lower level of the park where she lay still. Jupiter ran to her side quickly dispelling more electricity to stop the youma from a lunging at her downed comrade. It took Venus a bit of an effort and some help from Jupiter to get on her feet but as soon as she did she did Fisheye moved to block Keenan's view of the showdown between the two senshi and the monster.

"These sailor girls are everywhere! Like cockroaches." Fisheye said as he walked towards Keenan. Fisheye stopped suddenly and stared at Keenan for a long moment. "There is something odd about you…" Keenan stared at his attacker silently.

Fisheye stared at him critically until he decided that what ever was 'off' was of no interest and snapped is fingers to finish the spell " Whatever… THREE!"

The pain that Keenan felt burning in his chest was bad but the pain inside his soul was unbearable. The very core of his being was being ripped away out of his body. The agony intensified in his chest until a bright light flashed in front of him.

Fighting very hard to keep his eyes open, Keenan was surprised to find no blood or blades in his chest as he was convinced that was the only way he could feel such pain. Instead there hovered a stack of two framed objects just outside his chest.

"What is this?" Fisheye perked up and walked closer placing his hands on the two blue frames. "Two Dream Mirrors? This is unprecedented! " His eyes flashed greedily. "You MUST be the host!" Keenan clenched his jaw and balled his fists, jerking against his bonds with the last of his strength as Fisheye slid the mirrors apart and eyed them both appreciatively.

Suddenly Fisheye plunged his head into the first mirror and Keenan was unable to stop himself from yelling out in agony. He could feel the stranger walking inside both his heart and his mind. It was invasive, it was cruel, and it was very painful.

A very long minute later Fisheye pulled his head out of the first mirror and shook it as if he had been leaning out of a car window into a heavy breeze. "Everything is hazy in this one…what is this? a fake?"

The crashing noises of Jupiter and Venus fighting with the youma stopped suddenly as the demon bounded up excitedly next to Fisheye. "Does that mean…" it chirped in an excited voice to Fisheye, "…that this mirror is a decoy for the Golden Crystal?"

"Wait!" Keenan could hear Jupiter calling from somewhere faraway trying to get closer.

"Stop!" Venus called out just as desperately.

"The search is over!" Fisheye yelled as he hurled the mirror he had just checked over his shoulder. When the mirror was torn away from his body Keenan knew that it he would never be complete without it. He felt as if a piece of himself being had been ripped away.

When Fisheye stuck his head into the second mirror Keenan honestly thought someone had crushed his heart. He couldn't scream anymore, he couldn't move, and sourly he wished he couldn't feel. His head lulled forward and he blacked out momentarily only becoming aware of his surroundings again when Fisheye yanked his head free of the mirror.

"Damn. Just the same old garbage." FishEye growled.

"There is NOTHING about that man and his dream that is garbage!" Venus raged while carefully cradling his other mirror. She must have caught it when Fish Eye threw it away. In the haze of pain and misery Keenan could not help but feel a ray of hope. Venus held his discarded other mirror gently and with great care. He had not lost it, yet.

Keenan tried very hard to stay alert to the danger around him but slowly everything turned into moving shapes as he finally fell into a blissful unconscious state.

* * *

Present: A hospital room

* * *

"Take it easy." A female voice ordered.

He recognized that voice. It was her voice!

Keenan's eyes snapped open and he sat up quickly. At least he tried to until a hand pushed him down with surprising strength…or maybe it was that he was still very weak.

"Honestly! How many times to I have to ask you to hold still?" Mina grumbled.

"Minako?" Her face came into focus learning over him as she finished forcing him to lie back down on the bed. A hospital bed. Everything came back to him in a rush.

His past. Her past. It seemed overwhelming.

"Yes, it is me." She agreed and gave him a small smile.

"Where are we? Is the pri- is she alright?" He stopped himself from saying to much in his fevered haze. " Are you Alright?"

"We're all fine" She cut in sharply. "You are in a hospital. Do you remember what happened?" She continued before her could respond in a voice louder then necessary. "We were outside of a dance club when that monster attacked us out of nowhere." Her eyes flicked to the open doors and the medical staff walking through the halls.

He nodded in mute understanding. She looked relieved. "Yes," he replied. " It happened very quickly. Are you alright?"

"Yes." She said. "I was very lucky thanks to you." He eyed the long green scarf she wore. It would have been stylish if she hadn't wrapped so much of it so snuggly around her neck.

Belatedly he realized he was holding her hand, and he was holding it quite tightly. He let go of it reflexively.

"I am-That is…I-" He struggled for the words flustered and still disoriented. "I am glad you are alright." He finished lamely.

"Likewise." She echoed. She placed her hands in her lap unsure of what to do with them.

They stared at eachother both trying to think of what to say.

"I'm sorry." He said quietly. "I should have let you-"

"You didn't know." She said simply staring at her hands in her lap.

"I am sorry for more then that-"

"Don't." Her voice was sharp but then it gentled. "Not now. Not yet." She looked at him then. Her eyes shined like she was fighting tears. "There is far too much at stake for that right now."

He owed her for so many things. If it was in his power, he could not deny her.

The silence stretched out again.

"I don't understand why I am here. I thought I died." He said after a while.

"You did." She agreed in a voice as soft as his.

"I don't understand."

She eyed the doorway critically until she was certain they were still alone. She then leaned in closer to him and spoke in a voice that was barely a whisper.

"I have died twice in this lifetime alone." Her smile didn't reach her eyes as she spoke. The thought of her dying was unbearable his hands gripped his sheet tightly. "But we are both still here and we are _both _needed."

He was silent.

"Do you remember the last time we met?" She asked him. "When you were just Keenen Bishop the man with the unique dream?" He did remember. They were interrupted before she could finish her thought.

Minako sat up straight and smiled warmly at the Doctor as he walked into. "He's awake!" she told him with bright enthusiasm.

Keenan tried to listen intently to the doctor and answer questions to the best of his ability. But it was very hard.

* * *

3 years earlier

* * *

Keenan slept through what had become a very tense battle. Fisheye had left the fight to his henchman still disappointed to have not found the golden mirror. As he flipped into a portal he snapped his fingers absently releasing the spell holding Kennan not even looking back to watch his victims' body fall when the board and the brackets disappeared. The youma would not let Venus near Keenan who still suffered with out his second mirror. She held the discarded mirror in her hands as she struggled to get close to him.

When Sailor Moon arrived with ChibiMoon, Mercury, and Mars the women were able to subdue and heal the youma as Venus rushed to the fallen man with two beautiful dreams. She knelt beside him relieved that his remaining dream mirror had not been harmed in his fall. As he lay there she slowly placed the missing mirror on top of the other.

As she watched the set of mirrors click back together and then sink back into his chest she smiled as the color began to return to his face. She then squeezed his hand gently as the rest of the senshi approached her slowly. "Is it true Venus?" Sailor Moon asked, "he has two mirrors?"

"How did that happen?" ChibiMoon asked incredulously.

"I don't know," Venus said softly as his hand squeezed hers in response. "But I think Fisheye's attack put a great deal of strain on him."

Slowly Keenan became aware of cold ground beneath him and the harmonious sound of several soft female voices discussing him. He opened his eyes to see the Sailor Senshi, which in the darkened park were little more then the shadowy outlines of 5 young women and 1 young girl.

"What happened?" surprised to be free and no longer in pain Keenan tried to make sense of the last things he could remember: An evil man, two sailor senshi, a flying popcorn cart, an intruder invading his most personal thoughts and longings, lots of yelling, and he could have sworn at one point he heard a horse neighing….

The silhouette that was bent over him helped him sit up "can you stand?". He nodded and stood up to his full height. He towered over almost all of the women except perhaps for Jupiter who he vaguely recognized from earlier.

"You were in great danger today" the center figure spoke while the rest listened in respectful silence. "Venus tells me you have two dream mirrors." Keenan nodded. "What kind of dreams does a man have that must be kept separate?"

Keenan looked to a neutral spot on the ground as he gathered his thoughts. Something about this regal voice- he could not deny her anything. "I dream of making many things right."

"And when you do?" she asked gently.

"I don't dare to dream beyond that"

"But you do, though it seems you hide it from yourself." She pointed out.

When he did not argue with her she continued.

"You sound like a man with a great deal of regret."

"I am."

" Still," she continued. "Your dream to atone is beautiful. Please do not give up. I hope you can find peace for yourself. Everyone deserves it."

As she finished he realized his is memory getting hazy again. What did he want to atone for? He heard a gentle voice interrupting his thoughts.

_Not yet. Not yet…_

The voice sounded softer then usual. Weaker.

"Your bus should be coming down the street" another shadow, Sailor Mercury, said while typing into a small computer. He looked down to street to see the headlights and illuminated windows of the approaching bus. When he looked back to speak to the senshi he found himself standing alone.

_It is not time to remember yet. Stay where you are. Wait._

Keenan wanted to run back into the streets. He wanted to find out the answers to the unanswered questions that had been following him. He wanted to go to the place where he was needed. But that voice, gentle but adamant. It insisted he must wait.

So he would wait.

* * *

Present: A Hospital

* * *

Was the wait really over? Keenan could scarcely believe it.

He felt someone tap his shoulder interupting his thoughts.

"Isn't that right Keenan?" Minako asked with her eyebrows up as high as they would go. Signaling him to agree. He looked Minako and then to the doctor who stared at him expectantly. He had stopped listening caught up in the memory.

Minako clarified for his benifit. "You'll take it easy right?"

"Yes, of course." He agreed politely. "I won't overexert myself."

"See that you don't" the doctor stared at him harply. His bushy eyebrows were almost as thick as his mustache. "You may feel like you have gotten your second wind but the exhaustion you are suffering from will take more then a simple nap. Please rest properly. I don't want to see you in here again."

Minako placed a paper bag with his clothes on the bed before following the doctor out of the room. "Get dressed and lets get you home. Everyone is waiting to see you" His head jerked up when she said 'everyone'. She closed the door softly as she left.

The wait was over.

* * *

_Apologies for the the long wait._


	9. Chapter 8

But it's one missed step  
You'll slip before you know it  
And there doesn't seem a way to be redeemed

_Fallen_, Sarah Mclachlan

Chapter 8

* * *

The sailor senshi, in their civilian forms, escorted Keenan to Rei Hino's family temple. The introductions between himself and the inner senshi were brief but after learning about Minakos' identity he felt like few things could surprise him. When they arrived at the top of the stairs he saw Usagi Tskino waiting in the courtyard. Looking at her now he was very aware of the nobility and power that hid just beneath the surface of a clumsy young woman.

How could he have missed that when he met her?

Usagi greeted him with a gentle smile. "He is waiting for you inside. You two have much to discuss."

Unable to speak he bowed to her before walking directly into the dark doorway and sliding the paneled door shut behind him. As as the screen shut with a sharp snap Minako spun on her heel until she was inches from Rei's face.

"Spill." Minako demanded.

"I beg your pardon." Rei choked.

"Tell us what you've been seeing in your visions, Rei." Minako insisted.

"I told you it isn't anything that-"

Minako shook her head in annoyance counting off the evidence as she spoke. "You haven't been sleeping for months, you gave me a prophetic phone call yesterday to be on my guard, and you seemed to have gained new insight about who killed who at the end of the Silver Millennium." Mina tapped her foot impatiently.

Rei rolled her eyes and shrugged. "So?"

"So-" Makoto stepped in line next to Minako. "You are going to catch us up on what has been stressing you out."

Rei was about to retort with something defensive when Ami joined the ranks. "It isn't healthy to keep this to yourself Rei, and frankly, it isn't fair."

"It effects all of us." Makoto agreed.

Rei felt a soft hand touch her arm and turned to see Usagi's face etched with concern. "Just because you get the visions doesn't mean it should your burden to carry alone. We are a team, aren't we? Please let us help."

Rei nodded feeling a deep weight lifting off her shoulders. They would solve this together. Like they always did. "Let's get Luna and Artemis first."

Ten minutes later beneath the falling leaves of cherry trees two cats, one black and one white, joined the senshi who formed a small protective circle around Rei Hino.

Leaves fell softly from the branches above as Rei spoke of frozen statues, blood, and tears. The leaves continued to tumble in the wind as Rei described the strange dreamscape that tangled the past, present and future together.

* * *

Once he shut the door Keenan held onto the handle of the screen for a moment longer then necessary, silently preparing himself to face the man he had failed.

"So it is true. " Keenan turned to face the familiar voice. Mamoru Chiba stood before him healthy and well. No longer the dead prince Kunzite had betrayed in the past, nor the brainwashed man he had helped to collect only a few years earlier; Mamoru stood as a man who was free and content. Keenan was positive that no matter what life they met in this man would always have a heart that could change the world.

Mamoru gazed at Keenan for a long moment trying to reconcile the memories of the past with the man who stood now stood before him.

"Usagi says Minako did not recognize you at first. I confess I am not sure I would have either."

"I failed to recognize Minako or Tskino-san properly." Keenan sighed. In retrospect it felt like a huge oversight. Though he did feel gratified that the anonymity had gone both ways.

"To be fair Minako has made a practice of impersonating the moon princess for years." Mamoru shrugged. "She has gotten to be quite good at it."

Mamoru cleared his throat. "I believe you were there when Sailor V revealed herself."

Keenan's frown became deeper. "Yes, I was."

While working under Beryl years earlier He had been closing in on Sailor Moon, Mercury,and Jupiter when Sailor V had revealed herself for the first time. She had been fighting as a decoy princess to distract Adonis as Luna worked to gather the Senshi and find the true Princess of the Moon.

He could remember the grudging respect he had felt when Sailor Venus had appeared for the first time. Unlike the other senshi, Venus had already possessed the poise and confidence of a soldier who had already had time to hone their skills and abilities. If she had not arrived when she did… he shuddered to think about it.

Mamoru spoke again interrupting Keenan's thoughts "Despite all that has happened. I am relieved to finally see you."

"You were expecting me?" Kunzite asked, surprised.

"Usagi and I have always known that the four of you would return. only…." Mamoru offered a rueful smile as he chose his next words carefully. "I wasn't expecting you so soon. You were supposed to join us later. This…complicates things."

"I don't understand."

"I know. But before we get weighed down with the future I think it is important that you and I understand what happened in the past."

Keenan felt his body numb. "Of course. What would you like to know?"

Mamoru sighed. "Have a seat." He waited patiently. With no other choice Keenan took chair next to Mamoru.

"Can you tell me what made you and the others go to Beryl?"

Keenan turned with in himself sorting through the blurred memories and muted sounds which slowly came into focus. It was if he simply needed to turn a nob to release the the memories which now flowed so quickly he felt as if he were drowning.

"When tensions began to grow in the alliance between the Terran and the Dark Kingdom I had been worried that your relationship with Princess Serenity had removed your objectivity."

"I remember." Momaru nodded. Kunzite and Mamoru had a very tense argument about his interest in the Moon and its people.

"Beryl sent me a private summons asking for a private meeting with the Shitennou guard. The message said she believed that we could work together to ease the tensions between the Terran Kingdom and the Dark Kingdom which would make us invulnerable to any threat."

Terra had been so wary of the powerful planets that surrounded it that Beryl had been able to convince Terra that the threat of invasion would come from the sky above and not from their own planet. "I decided it best to find out about the proposal directly- and why she wanted you out of it."

Mamoru listened patiently, the stab of betrayal still stung but was no longer a fresh wound. Over the years it had become more of a dull ache rather then a sharp sting.

"Of course it was a trap." Keenan's voice became detached and factual.

"Shortly after we met in the borders of the Beryl's camp we were ambushed. She was a great deal more powerful then we had imagined. We fought very hard but it wasn't enough."

"She let her minions play with each of us- draining our power until we could be overwhelmed and then dragged one by one to her lair."

* * *

The creatures began to slow their pace but continued to force Kunzite along holding his arms immobile at his sides as they forced him onward. They had been dragging him through a series of winding tunnels until they entered a large chamber deep beneath the earth where Queen Beryl waited sitting smugly at her throne. Her guards pushed him forward and on her signal, a snap of her fingers, they backed away to guard the entrance.

Kunzite stood straight and proud despite the bruises and cuts that covered his body. "Shittenou Guard," She purred. "I am pleased to see you." her voice echoed through the room. He stared at her evenly as she smiled. His tousled silver hair and battered uniform made him glow in contrast to the darkness and filth around him.

She disgusted him and yet he felt the slightest tug as she spoke, something was drawing him in despite his wishes. He was determined to resist.

"You requested a meeting with the four Shitennou but only grant an audience to one?" His voice was polite but his refusal to bow or show any of the common courtesies was a declaration of his distaste expertly executed.

She sat perched on her thrown hidden in shadow and gave a coy giggle. The lilting laughter challenged the tight control he kept over his temper. "Kunzite…isn't it?" his name sounded vulgar when she purred it. "Why won't you show the proper respects?"

"I do not feel that dictators deserve Terran curtsies. " He said simply.

"Very well." her voice was sharp. She was displeased.

He felt a shock hit him from the floor beneath. He tried to jerk away from the painful surge of power but found that his feet were now rooted to the spot by a strong current of energy.

She continued to speak. "Did the prince notice your absence? The last few times I met him he seemed a little distracted."

"I find your methods both predictable and insulting. Please make your point." Swaying on his feet Kunzite tried to keep his balance as he fought a sudden wave of dizziness. The air that filled his lungs felt tepid- it was proving difficult to breath.

The way she licked her lips as she stared at him reminded him of a wolf closing in for the kill. "If you find my methods so transparent then I certainly do not want to disappoint," The pendant around her neck flashed as he felt his energy draining through the invisible roots that held him in place.

He fell to his knees too weak to move and could only stare at the ground until the deep purple hem of Beryl's gown entered his narrow line of vision.

Unable to look up Kunzite still spoke to Beryl as she towered over him."He will fight you. With everything he has, he will fight you." Kunzite's voice was strong despite the weakness that was conquering his body.

He felt her cold hand combing through his hair. "Will he?" She smiled."His head seems to be on the moon these days…"

Kunzites felt as if ice had filled his veins. She knew.

_But how?_

"In fact, I do believe he is planning on going to a ball or some foolish thing." She tutted disapprovingly. "To think of dancing when danger is lying in wait just outside the gates of Elysion. Where are his priorities?" She smirked. "Is that why it was so easy for you to slip away to see me?"

The answer flashed in Kunzites mind like a slap in the face. _Adonis._ That young arrogant Venusian soldier who lusted after Venus was a spy for Beryl. Had his jealousy motivated the betrayal or simply the promise of power? Regardless of his motives, Adonis had fooled them all.

"It seems to me these days that Endymion is _quite _distracted. It must be hard for you, to serve someone who is failing". Her hand gripped his hair and she pulled his face back so that she could look into his eyes- his hands flexed desperately while his arms hung limply at his sides. She stared at him patiently.

He didn't speak. He couldn't bring himself to argue. And that pained him. Endymion was distracted and it would cost the earth everything.

Despite all of Kunzites love for Endymion he couldn't extinguish the spark of anger he felt at the prince's insistence in looking to the moon for answers. It was as if his head was permanently in the clouds. Elysion and all of earth would fall because Endymion wanted to dance in the sky and ignore the problems at his feet.

Beryl laughed triumphantly, her chest heaving as her voice filled the room. "You cannot deny it!" As the fire burned inside him it consumed his heart and his free will. He could do nothing but stare back at her as she whispered into his ear, "You did everything exactly as I thought you would." She smiled and brought her forehead to lean against his. "That is why you will be a perfect general for my kingdom".

_No…_ a small voice called from inside Kunzite. _Endymion will not abandon his duty, don't be so quick to doubt him. _But that voice had been hurt, and it was very weak now.

Beryl ran her fingers up his chest playfully until it settled over his heart and began to dig into his chest. He could feel her nails pass through his flesh and bone to grip his charred heart. Her hand closed around it as it thumped loudly in his chest and he yelled out as he felt her twisting and tearing it from his chest.

"You will help me use the massive armies of Terra to overwhelm the Moon Kingdom and take the Silver Crystal." She stated.

"The silver crystal?" he echoed dumbly.

The crystal _was_ real. The Queen of the the Moon was as powerful as the young moon princess had said.

_It has all been true. The Queen of the Moon had the power to save them all along. Endymion had been speaking as a leader and Kunzite, in his own arrogance, had shrugged him off like a love sick teenager. _

What had he done?

Beryl continued to try to yank her hand out from between his ribs as if she were pulling out a particularly troublesome weed from her garden. When she finished pulling it free she smiled at him and brushed his hair off his face. In her other hand sat his Star Seed Crystal - the precious gem that made him a guardian to his planet. He could feel her cold hands damaging his crystal as it still pulsated in time with his erratic heartbeat. She laughed as she squeezed the crystal in her hand which caused him to wheeze and gasp. He wondered dimly why he was still breathing at all. Shouldn't he be dead with out his Star Seed?

"I shall make you into something more". She told him as she crushed the crystal in her hand. Bright light flashed behind Kunzites eyelids as a wave of unbelievable pain racked his body. As he felt the crystal crumble he embraced the wave of death that flowed through him, numbing his limbs and cooling his body. He hopped that through death he could prevent Beryl from using him as a tool to end everything he had cherished. Hid death was very least he could do and that was all he had left to offer.

"No, Kunzite." She scolded. He felt something grip his soul and stop the departure. He would not die today, despite his wishes. She would trap his spirit in a compromised body. There was no escape now; he would be a pawn in her game.

He was hers now.

Her grin became something feral and terrifying as she opened her hand to show him what had become his Star Seed. The rock was no longer a translucent pink quartz crystal that served to hold his inner light, instead it flickered weakly in her hand as an opaque pink lump of kunzite stone.

She murmured into his ear. "I shall be your everything."

Suddenly her mouth closed over his possessively and he felt her suck all of his memories and life though this terrible demon kiss. His most private and treasured memories were torn away from what remained of his heart. What was once his Prince and call to duty was now a target to be acquired for his dark queen. His dreams of saving his people and stopping the dark corruption evaporated into a desire to grant her every wish.

He spared one last longing thought for the Princess of Venus who had dared him to think outside of propriety, politics, and rank to show him what the heart was truly capable of. That same heart now belonged to the red witch who served Metallia- he spared a moment to regret that the Princess of Venus no longer had any claim to it. Beryl broke the kiss and stared at him demurely through her long eyelashes.

"Terra and Elysion have no claim on you now," she purred "you are _mine_." She let go and watched impassively as his body crumpled onto the floor where it lay unmoving. She stood up and smoothed her gown before walking back to her throne

* * *

Mamoru sat in silence after Keenan finished.

"Was it as bad for the others?" Mamoru finally asked.

"It was." Keenan said.

* * *

Kunzite lay where Beryl had left him for quite some time. He couldn't move unless _she_ wanted him to. All he could think about was doing what _she_ wanted.. He heard the rushed footsteps when Zoicite entered the room and tried to reach his side. He saw a flash of red and purple as she overtook his brother in arms.

Zoicite fought hard. He managed to keep her at bay for longer then Kunzite and protested loudly before the poison overtook him. Eventually her poisoned words reached Zoicite's ears and with very little persuasion Zoicite found himself doubting Endymion's skills as a world leader. That was all she needed to spring her trap. Zoicite did not even realize he was tangled in her web until after she struck. She removed his Star seed quickly and left Zoicite on the floor in a similar condition to Kunzite.

After Zoicite fell Beryl _wanted_ his stood up and walked to her throne. He gave her a deep bow of respect and felt honored to kiss her hand. Then he knelt at the side of her throne ready to strike; because that is what _she_ wanted.

Together they waited for his next comrade to enter. It did not take long.

When Nephrite was shoved into the room he found Kunzite waiting with dead eyes and two swords. Nephrite didn't know that Kunzite was fighting him because it pleased _her_. Nephrite didn't understand yet.

Nephrite didn't understand becuase of his mixed blood. An indiscretion between his ancestors and the Fae generations ago had allowed Nephrite to inherit the power to speak to the stars and see their visions. It also gave Nephrite the ability to fight the control of others.

Because Nephrite has such incredible abilities Beryl wanted Nephrite _very badly_.

Kunzite _knew_ that exhausting Nephrite physically would also exhaust his resistance to her power. So Kunzite fought Nephrite as Beryl watched. When Nephrite's exhaustion started to make his sword blocks and strikes sloppy she struck Nephrite in the back with a blast of dark energy so devastating it left him stunned and gasping on the floor.

Kunzite knelt by her side and held Nephrite down as she took his stone. Zoicite stood to join them just as Nephrite lost his free will. She held the dark green lump in her hand and shared a savage smile with the other two men.

"Carry him back to the the throne so that we might all wait for the last." She commanded.

Nephrite was on his feet and ready to serve when Jadeite arrived. He entered the room an hour later- injured from the creatures that had kept him away until now. When he saw the three them waiting to fight he didn't try to reason with the them, he understood the futility. But he still fought with a desperate determination.

His battle was short and bitter. Beryl didn't take the trouble to speak to him or taunt him as she had the others. Seeing Kunzite, Zoicite, and Nephrite at her side had been enough to wound Jadeite's soul. Jadeite's former comrades watched jealously as she kissed the life force out of Jadeite after she tore his Star Seed.

The Dark Generals watched with muted interest as Beryl held the four stones in her hand. Quietly she muttered a spell that dulled the glow of each gem until they looked like four ordinary stones. she squeezed the gems tightly inside her fist until her fist trembled slightly from the effort. When she reopened her hand she held a smooth dark and glossy jewel that she placed on her forehead.

It gleamed on her brow as the world fell to her feet in ruin, it sparkled when she returned a thousand years later, and continued to shimmer until she fought the young Moon Princess alone in the freezing cold.

* * *

"She took your Star Seeds." Mamoru murmured.

Keenan nodded. "That was power of her curse. We couldn't escape it."

"Do you remember what happened afterwards?"

"I do now." Keenan said. "I can remember everything that happened even though-" He hesitated.

Mamoru finished for him gently. "-You do not feel as if you were there when it happened. It was as if you were an observer of your own life." Mamoru gave a brief nod. "I encountered that the same when I was with the dark kingdom."

The two of fell into silence again.

"I am sorry to push you Keenan but I need to understand what happened next."

"Of course" Keenan responded politely in what Mamoru was being to remember was his resigned tone.

"When she attacked me in this new life I could not resist her. Since she already had my Star Seed I was hers."

"The curse is not broken then." Mamoru's fist clenched.

"Without my Star Seed I am vulnerable to anyone who would like to make a claim. An empty carrier." He gave a soft bitter laugh. "From beyond the grave she still holds me" Unconsciously he clutched at his chest. "If only I could have understood then what I do now."

Mamoru sighed. "Terra had a long history of isolation from the universe. We were raised to be ignorant of the silver crystal and the power it held. . It isn't hard to understand why you felt you had to take matters into your own hands." Momaru sighed.

"That does not excuse my unwillingness to learn." Keenan argued.

"No, it doesn't." Mamoru agreed. "But, as a result you were captured, poisoned, and then cursed. She had to force you to follow her. You didn't turn your back on anyone."

"I should _never_ have lost faith in you. I am sorry" Keenan said. His gaze did not falter.

The words hung in the air.

_I am sorry._

Keenan found the strength to continue_._"I was arrogant, blind, and a hypocrite."

Mamoru's blue eyes pierced Keenan surprised at his words. "Hypocrite?"

" I used your feelings for the Moon Princess against you."

"What are you saying?"

"I was seeing secretly courting the Princess of Venus while I was lecturing you on the ramifications of your relationship with the Moon Princess "Keenan answered.

"You are telling me you had a relationship with Venus?"

"A courtship." Keenan corrected.

After all, he had been a gentleman. "It started very slowly until one day we just...ignited." Well, he had been a gentleman most of the time.

A large grin spread on Mamoru's face. "That is a relief!"

Keenan brow furrowed. "Excuse me, sire?"

"I don't really go by 'sire'. It's Mamoru now," The prince corrected automatically before he continued. "Usagi-chan and I worried that you would not remember."

Keenan blinked. He must have misunderstood because it sounded like Mamoru Chiba was telling him his secret courtship was not a secret. "You _knew_?"

"Of course we did!" At that Mamoru laughed.

"How could we not." The smile remained as Mamoru recalled a distant fond memory. "Do you think I wouldn't notice you humming to yourself? Or Serenity wouldn't wonder why Venus was trying to learn the Terran waltzes?"

Mamoru ran a hand carelessly through his hair, ruffling it as he lost himself to happier memories. Mamoru looked so carefree.

Keenan's head snapped up suddenly. "Does she remember?"

"I don't think she remembers all the details yet but they seem to have been coming back. Mostly as shadows." Mamoru said. "I don't think it is a coincidence that the two of you found each other again or that she would be the one to bring you back to us. "

"Bring me back?"

"Oh," Mamoru suddenly looked uncomfortable, self-conscious even. "Well, obviously the first thing we have to do is break this curse so you can have a normal life. But I was hoping you might consider returning to your old position someday- "

"You want me to come back?" Keenan was at a loss for words.

"Your life is your own, Keenan." Mamoru said firmly. "I don't want you to serve your duty because it is an obligation. This life is your second chance just like it was for the rest of us. You deserve the freedom to live that life as you choose."

"I would be honored to fight by your side in any lifetime." Keenan's voice said fiercely.

Mamoru smiled, visibly relieved.

Keenan bowed deeply before Mamoru. "But I am still under Beryl's curse. It is far to dangerous."

"Then we will just have to break that stupid curse, won't we?" A female voice called from behind them.

Both men turned their heads as the door behind them slid open to reveal Usagi who stood smiling at the two men. Rei and the rest of the girls joined her at the doorway followed by two cats.

The raven haired priestess stood staring at both men for a long moment. She shook her head briefly, as if shooing an unpleasant memory or image away before entering the room. The girls followed and soon the group formed a tight circle on the floor.

A white cat with a crescent moon on his forehead plunked down in front of Minako, he glared at Keenan as if in challenge as his tale tapped the floor sharply. Minako smiled down fondly at the cat and tugged his tale affectionately ignoring the indignant growl the cat gave as response.

Rei cleared her throat before she spoke. "I had a vision earlier this week. Before Minako ran into Keenan." Her eyes bore into Keenan as she continued. "It showed me what the rest of us could not remember of how our past ended. Up until recently we had understood that we had died at the hands of the Shitennou we just did not know the specifics." She finished grimly.

Luna, the the small black cat who spoke. "When Rei shared her vision with us we were reminded of events that lead up to the end of the Silver Millenium. We often forget in this new life that the Earth and the Moon Kingdom shared a long history of mutual distrust. Endymion and the Shitennou took a great risk visiting Princess Serenity and the Senshi." She gave Keenan a small nod of respect before she continued.

"Endymion and Serenity helped Queen Serenity see that the Moon Kingdom and the Terran Kingdom would share the same destiny, no matter how much the people feared each other. It was their hope that by uniting the two planets we could achieve peace in the galaxy." Luna said.. "That is, until Beryl set her sights on splitting the Shitennou from the Endymion."

"By successfully disintegrating Endymion's guard Beryl was able to use the fear and unrest in the Terran Kingdom to feed Metallia which almost lead to to the ruination of _both_ planets."

"That is why with her last power Queen Serenity sent Princess Serenity to the future. To protect a unified world." Ami continued.

"And to give her daughter a chance at happy life. "Minako added. "And her court to stand-"

"My friends!" Usagi corrected.

"Her friends" Minako amended with a smile. "To stand by her side and fight for that future."

"Naturally she sent the Prince of Terra to help protect such an important future." Luna added.

"And she sent the four shittenou." Usagi said.. "We are nothing with out those most important to us."

Keenan was about to protest his worth again as Ami Mizumo pulled a stack of printed papers out of her satchel and placed them in the center of the circle. "After your re-appearance yesterday the girls and I agreed we should learn more about you."

"Naturally," Keenan agreed though he eyed the stacks of paper with resignation. He already knew where this conversation would lead. "I would expect nothing less from the princess's guard."

"It was Queen Serenitys' hope that in this life time we could live as normal civilian people." Ami said as she calmly spread the papers out so the group could see them. Keenan recognized the periodical headlines and felt a deep familiar chill that had followed him for many years.

Makoto spoke next. "But she gave us the resources to discover our powers and find our princess." Makoto smiled she clearly preferred this life with her friends.

It was Minako who spoke next, using a voice that was gentler then he had ever heard her speak. Almost cautious. "It was also her intention that the Shitennou would find the prince. Unfortunately none of you were given that chance. You did not get to start your mission before Beryl…"

"-before she found us." Keenan agreed while staring intently as the small piles of paper. "I believe the article you are searching for is over there Miss Mizumo."

The article described the miraculous reappearance of a high school student who disappeared one day without a trace only to be found walking home in his uniform a year later. The student, identified as Keenan Bishop, was in good health and appeared to be completely unchanged since his disappearance. The article also expressed concern that Keenan had no no memory of the events that had happened during his disappearance.

Keenan then told the group that the last thing he remembered before his disappearance was a woman in a dark grown and long red hair appearing before him. She stood before him smiling as he walked into her painful embrace on legs that were no longer under his control. Her hands on his back had burned his skin like acid and her breath of his neck had been felt like frostbite.

He told them his abduction to the dark kingdom had been quick and painless but everyone in the room recognized that he was lying. "It seems I lacked the strength in either life time to fight her." He concluded.

Minako wanted to argue with him. But she didn't know how.

It was Usagi who broke the silence first. "I am so sorry."

Keenan was shocked to see the princess was crying. "I failed to restore the four of you to your old lives…. I didn't take the time to consider your situation. I should have sent you back earlier!"

"Usagi." Mamoru placed a worried hand on her shoulder. She shook her head stubbornly and continued.

" When we defeated Beryl the crystal granted me a miracle and I used that power to send everyone back to where I thought the evil had begun in this life. Right before I became Sailor Moon. I wanted us to have a normal life."

"But what I failed to remember was that Beryl's evil had come into some lives much sooner then others. I already knew Minako had spent a year abroad as Sailor V before she joined us. But I didn't think about sending her back further." Keenan's spared Minako a surprised glance.

"And you had already been taken by Beryl." Usagi continued. "I only managed to give a year back to you instead of the two you lost. That is why you appeared so suddenly one year after your abduction- because I didn't send you back far enough." She sniffled. " I should have given you more. You all deserved so much more."

Keenan stared down at his hands as he remembered the relief in his parents' faces when he had returned to them. While overjoyed to have their son back the mystery of his disappearance became a phantom question that always haunted their home.

Keenan flexed his hands and turned them over to examine the lines of his palm. All the mystery of his life these past 4 years had a purpose. Princess Serenity has returned him to his life in order that he might find Endymion again. The pull he felt to return to Tokyo was for a greater reason then the "suicidal selfish need of a reckless son" as his father had claimed.

Keenan pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and held it up to Usagi. "Tskino-san, you gave me my life back when I was to have none." He gently pushed the fabric into her trembling fingers. "Though I did not know it, I have been waiting many years for this moment."

He smiled. A genuine smile. Minako thought is was one of the most beautiful things she had ever seen. He seemed so radiant. So familiar.

"I am supposed to be here."

He frowned suddenly. "No, not just me. Zoicite, Nephrite, and Jadeite..."

"Perhaps they need more time." Mamoru suggested hesitantly. " If they aren't ready-"

"Excuse me Mamoru-san," Keenan interrupted gently. "But if they feel anything like I do then they were born ready. And they have also been waiting."

Mamoru nodded with a smile. "Alright."

"I think we have a full on bro-mance forming" Minako muttered to Makoto who nodded in agreement.

"But how do we find them?" Ami asked as her fingers danced lightly over her Mercury computer.

Usagi and Mamoru gazed at each other for a long moment speaking volumes in their eye contact while saying nothing out loud.

Mamoru stood up. "It is time to summon Helios."

* * *

_Special shout out to Reylan for the lyric choice_


	10. Chapter 9

_Though it's always been this way_

_Doesn't mean that it's your fate_

_But you know it takes the strength of heart and mind_

_And the faith someday the world will see your side_

_-Broken_ _Line_, Enter the Haggis

* * *

Four young women, two cats, and two men settled into a tight circle. To an outside observer it would appear some students had come to the Hikawa Shrine in search of love charms or divine help with their exams. But when the shrine priestess, Rei Hino, entered the room to join the group the vestiges of typical young adults began to fade. Here sat the reborn members of the Silver Millennium who would one day soon form a court in the hills of Tokyo.

Rei was carrying a small gilded mirror which she placed on a small table at the edge of the group so that everyone could see into the shimmering surface. The mirror itself was not ornate but the glass inside the simple gold frame was unlike any mirror Keenan had ever seen. It looked like a portal to another world.

"Is this a dream mirror?" Keenan asked.

"No, " Mamoru was the one to answer him. "This was a gift from Helios once we broke the curse of the Dead Moon Circus."

"Luna told me that the Dead Moon Circus served Queen Nehernia".

"Yes, before Nehernia was healed by Sailor Moon." Luna confirmed. Luna was a small black cat who served as an adviser to the moon princess. Keenan recalled seeing the feline advising the senshi whenever they fought against him. Despite their conflicted past Luna had done her best to explain to him the events of the Dead Moon Circus, the use of dream mirrors, and the current status of the Golden Crystal. The small feline guardian had been wary but helpful to Keenan while the white cat, Artemis, remained hostile and aloof, he was currently scowling while sitting in Minako's lap as Luna spoke.

Keenan was still trying to learn who had been the owner of the golden dream mirror that had ultimately hidden Helios. This person seemed to hold a great deal of significance to everyone in the room but whenever he got close to finding out more he would be interrupted by Mamoru or Usagi who both seemed flustered at the subject.

When the subject threatened to come up again Mamoru sighed."That is a story for another time." He then shrugged sheepishly as he faced Keenan "It gets complicated- we don't want to overwhelm you with too much information all at once. But I promise you we will discuss it." And then he added quietly as an afterthought "After several drinks."

"Yeah" Minako spoke while scratching the white cat's chin. "We don't want to scare you off just yet." Her smile didn't reach her eyes. Something was bothering her. He would find out what it was before the end of the evening.

Mamoru crossed to the mirror while speaking to Keenan over his shoulder. "Once the threat of the Dark Moon Circus was over. Helios gave me this mirror to contact him in times of need. It is the fastest way we can currently reach Elysion as it takes a great amount of power and effort to transport a person there. We often speak through this mirror."

Mamoru placed his hands on either side of the frame and closed his eyes briefly in concentration as his body gave off a slight golden glow. "Helios?"

"Your Majesty" a gentle voice answered as the mirror shimmered briefly like ripples in a pond before a figure appeared. The face of a young man gazed back expectantly from the framed glass. He looked young- with last remnants of boyhood on his face despite the snow white hair that fell into his eyes. Helios wore the white robes of an illusion priest but appeared, to Keenan, far too young for the position.

Keenan recalled that during the reign of the Terran Kingdom that Elysion was lead by an older man, Sol. Perhaps Helios had been one of his disciples before the Shadow of Metallia had fallen over Terra.

As Helios gave a quick bow of respect to Mamoru Keenan's gaze was drawn to the small horn that rested on the boy's brow. It shimmered in the light despite the diffusion caused by the mirror's glass.

Helios' gaze swept through the room as he offered Usagi his respects and each of the girls a friendly greeting before his eyes fell on Keenan. Helios smiled. "I was not expecting you for quite some time, Lord Kunzite."

"Helios, in this lifetime Lord Kunzite is known as Keenan Bishop." Mamoru said. "It seems that the time to unite has come much sooner then we originally thought."

"Oh?" Helios sounded pleased, perhaps a little smug."It seems we cannot plan when paths cross. Who did he meet?"

"Minako." Mamoru smirked.

"Of course." Helios seemed a bit smug.

"This doesn't sound like much of a surprise to Helios." Minako eyed the priest and the prince suspiciously."

Helios chuckled. "I am sorry Minako. Mamoru and I had expected to see the Shittenou but what was up for debate was when you would meet and how.

"Hmmmph" Minako regarded the two with open distrust. "We ran into each other on campus earlier this week."

"Literally?" Mamoru nudged Minako playfully.

"Actually, she kicked a rock into his face." Usagi pipped in cheerfully.

"A rock?" Helios and Mamoru echoed.

Minako sighed unable to look at Keenan. She was never, ever, going to live this down.

"Ha!" Artemis chortled.

"I am never feeding you again!" Minako snapped at the white cat who only teased her harder until the two began to bicker.

The young priest laughed. His voice was gentle and his face friendly. "My maiden often spoke of you fondly, Lord Kunzite. I am glad you have returned sooner rather then later."

"How often did the two of you talk?" Mamoru's voice now had a slight edge.

"The small lady and I had a perfectly respectable correspondence." Helios assured Mamoru.

The girls shared knowing smiles as Makoto elbowed Mamoru playfully. "Better stay on your toes in the future, pops!" She teased.

No one had explained to Keenan that 'the Maiden' was the future princess of Neo Crystal Tokyo as well as the future daughter of Usagi and Mamoru. Nor did they go to reveal that this child, who they called ChibiUsa, was capable of traveling through time to visit. The subject of time travel, crystal Tokyo, and the outer senshi was something the group had elected to save for another day entirely.

And when they did discuss time travel with Keenan they could explain that ChibiUsa had traveled to the present in order to train with Super Sailor Moon at the same time in which Helios had escaped Nehernia ultimately finding safety inside her dream.

ChibiUsa could not only handle the Silver Crystal of her mother, but during that time of crises displayed the potential to master the Golden Crystal of her father. A union of two separate power crystals had never occurred. The implications were staggering for the small child they all knew and loved. She would shape the future of the universe.

When the time did come to explain all of this to Keenan the girls would likely relish in the way Mamoru had encouraged Helios to fight alongside ChibiUsa only to realize his daughter was about to have her first boyfriend. Mamoru found himself the father of a teenage girl who would be eager to date, kiss, and do many things the young (future) father did not care to think of.

The girls found Mamoru's new found attitude of overprotective father to be endearingly adorable. They doubted ChibiUsa would feel that way when she encountered it in the future.

Usagi smiled and hugged Mamoru's other arm which helped ease the tension that had had building at the mention of Helios' lady love.

The room resumed a serious tone as Helios turned to Keenan and Mamoru. "Is it your wish to unite the Shitennou guard, your highness?"

"It is."

"Very well." Helios nodded and smiled. "I would very much like to meet them."

Helios clasped his hands in a brief prayer, he spoke in ancient language of Elysion. As the boy priest spoke his horn flashed a soft gold light.

When the priest finished his prayer he looked at the senshi, the prince and princess, and the lone shitennou with great concern. " I have sensed that the Fae people have returned from exile."

"Yes, we have met several of them." Rei answered. "Their leader is a Queen named Titania."

Helios nodded. "It is written that the exiled queen would return. We had hoped that her time in solitude would have softened her heart."

"That would be true only if she came back on opposite day." Minako said. Surprised Keenan turned to look at Minako. She was visibly angry as she spoke "Titania seems very eager find and gather Mamoru and the Shitennou."

"Helios, can you help us find Zoicite, Nephrite, and Jadeite before she does?" Mamoru asked.

"It is difficult to track them if they have not been awakened." Helios cautioned. "But I will try."

Helios bowed his head and concentrated as his horn pulsed in a soft golden light. After a minute had passed the small horn on his head began to glow brightly like a beacon. Gasping the priest turned to Mamoru in great agitation.

"You must hurry, there is danger. Without their powers restored the Heavenly Kings will fall into peril once more."

"No!" Mamoru stood in alarm. "How can we find them ?"

"Do you still have the Shitennou gems?."

Nodding Mamoru pulled out a velvet pouch from his coat pocket.

"What is that?" Rei asked surprised that something so powerful had been with Mamoru and she did not sense it.

"This is Beryl's curse." Mamoru lay the velvet pouch on the table in front of the mirror while carefully placing the pieces of Zoicite, Jadeite, Nephrite, and Kunzite on top of the soft fabric.

Minako stared at the small pink gem. The stone was a very pale pink color, almost as if is someone had tried to bleach it - it didn't look right to her, shouldn't the color be more vibrant? Why did this stone look especially fragile?

"This is your stone isn't it" She asked Keenan who could only nod back in surprise. Though he was curious how she could sense which stone was his he was also pleased to see she could sense him amongst the others.

"The energy of these stones feel very similar to starseeds." Rei's voice was very soft and very sad as she gazed upon the shinning stones.

"Our Starseeds were removed by Beryl and transformed under her power. What you see is what remains of our starseeds." Keenan's spoke as if he were making a presentation of history, with detachment and focus on fact.

"This is terrible." Makoto murmured. Her eyes were drawn inexplicably to a dark green stone.

"All this time...You have have been with out your starseeds?"Ami had put down her small computer and covered her mouth with her hands in horror as she stared at the gems.

"We have to fix this." Rei demanded.

Keenan did not move as he spoke "It is important for you all to understand that the curse still binds each of us to... her"

"To Beryl." Minako clarified."That is why you fell under Helena's spell, isn't it? She said you were an 'empty carrier' "

"Yes, without our Starseeds we have become a great liability to all of you. There is a hole inside me where my starseed should be." He clenched his fist as he held it over his chest. "I can be controlled against my will and can therefore be used against you. As you saw yesterday."

Helios was still concentrating on the four gems as he spoke. "If you wish to proceed then I will need the power of the golden crystal to finish this spell."

"Whatever it takes" Mamoru said.

"The energy needed to locate the remaining shitennou will take a toll on the Prince. It would be helpful to have the Sailor Senshi close by to assist if extra energy is needed."

Mamoru turned his eyes to Usagi and then to the girls.

Usagi smiled at him as Minako rolled her eyes. "Please! You don't need to ask!" Rei, Ami, Makoto chorused their agreement.

"Thank you, for everything." Keenan said.

" Yeah well, its been a drag having all these weird Fae people running around," Makoto stretched her arms and then cracked her knuckles. "We could use some extra help around here. Our academic schedules are killer." She was only half kidding. Ami nodded with great enthusiasm and was not kidding.

"You are important to Mamoru" Usagi said. "So you are important to us." The girls all smiled warmly.

"So we are all agreed then." Mamoru said as he and the senshi joined hands in a circle around the 4 stones. "Let's do this."

"Be careful." Luna cautioned. She and Artemis stood outside the circle, alert and watchful for danger.

Each woman closed her eyes deep in concentration as Helios began another prayer. The planetary symbols of the Moon, Mecury, Mars, Venus, and Jupiter glowed brightly on each girls forehead as Mamoru glowed a golden hue.

Keenan watched protectively as the stones began to glow in response to the power around them. When the light became blinding he was forced to look away.

That's when Minako felt her head begin to spin.

* * *

Nothing is lost if you give yourself wholly

Nothing is gained if you keep it inside

_-Broken_ _Line_, Enter the Haggis

* * *

Mina sat on a stool at the SailorV arcade game at the old crown parlor. A pixilated version of her masked alter ego danced across the screen shooting at burglars and throwing boomerangs at monsters.

It looked easy and fun when she played the game.

The game lied.

At 13 Minako Aino had lived in England. She had met a small white cat who had told her that she had an important mission to protect a princess.

And she had done so ever since. She was Sailor Venus leader of the Sailor Senshi and one of the proud guardians of Princess Serenity.

When she had fought alone as the decoy SailorV she had been told by a fallen ex-comrade that she was cursed to never love This had been a bitter pill since she was the soldier of love. Minako had always hoped that her curse had been a well told lie from an angry enemy. But as time had continued she had been left to wonder.

Mina yelped when she felt a hand grab her shoulder.

She turned to see Rei gesturing at her angrily.

Mina stared at her wide eyed until the dark haired woman rolled her eyes in frustration, leaned forward, and pulled the orange earbuds out of Mina's ears.

"Hello! Earth and Moon to Minako!" the raven hair girl snarled. She held Mina's small orange music player in her hands as a tangle of earbuds dangled helplessly her grip.

"Rei! Seriously." Mina sighed. "Why are you still so friggin' edgy?"

"Because you aren't paying attention!" Rei exclaimed.

"Pay attention to-?" Mina stopped bickering when she realized she was wearing an orange formal gown. She recognized it as the royal gown of Venus from the Silver Millennium.

"What is going on? Who are you?" Mina demanded when she realized Rei was wearing the royal dress of Mars. Mina would have assumed she was speaking to the princess of Mars if Rei Hino's small red cell phone had not been clipped to one of the dress straps. Everything in this place was a strange mixture of items that did not belong together.

Behind Rei sat the service counter from the Crown Arcade while the moon and the earth shinned in the sky above a forest of broken pillars from the Moon Kingdom and telephone poles from modern Tokyo. In the distance Mina saw a skyline that looked vaguely like Tokyo, only altered. It reminded her of the skyline she had seen when she had traveled to the future to save Crystal Tokyo.

Rei gave her a wry smile. "I am not just Sailor Mars. I am also the princess of Mars and Rei Hino. It has taken me a long time to accept that. You have not yet accepted that you are more then Sailor Venus and Minako Aino" She turned her gaze to a circle of statues fighting each other.

Minako did not have to look carefully to know these were the statues of the Shitennou and the inner planet princess's final battle.

"Rei...This is what you have been seeing. This is your vision?" Minako was at a loss.

"Yes, but I feel fortunate that I have been given a chance to understand our past. However, you are right. I have spent too much time here" Rei spoke softly as she steered Mina away from the statues and in the direction of the shattered moon palace. "I understand now what we need to do."

Minako froze, unable to walk further. "Rei, I can't go back there."

"Minako, just like I need to live in the present. You have to stop running from the past."

"Rei!" the blond leader was frantic. "I can't!"

The priestess smiled. "You can. You are one of the strongest people I know."

* * *

_A thousand years ago..._

_

* * *

_

"Serenity!" Venus hissed desperately as she stumbled through the crowd of tightly packed spectators. The princess had begged to attend the parade at the Lunar Royal Square and Venus could not deny Serenity. She had recently been forced to forbid their secret excursions to Terra. Of course, she should have realized that was _exactly_ why the princess wanted to attend the parade so badly. That blasted prince and his guard must have found a way to the moon!

"If she keeps this up I am getting a leash!" The young leader sighed as she scanned the crowds with no success. Venus had not made contact with the princess in 10 very long minutes. She was going to have to call for back up from the palace guard and it was going to get ugly if the princess didn't return soon. Just as she reached for her communicator she saw a flash of long white hair as man walked by.

"Artemis!" Venus called as she charged after him. "Artemis wait! I need you help!" She pleaded as he turned down a empty ally. She followed him- Artemis would help her and she could cajole him into being discrete. If only he would stop ignoring her!

The Mau advisor was impossible to miss with his long white hair that he often wore loose. "Artemis! Why are you ignoring me?" She demanded as she grabbed his shoulder.

"Excuse me, I think you have me confused with someone else." A stranger turned to face her with cautious silver eyes. He looked out of place as he stood rigidly with a small passport clutched his hand.

"I'm sorry! You reminded me of a good friend of mine." Looking more closely she realized that his hair was silver, not white. He certainly was not Artemis but he still seemed familiar.

"Oh!" Venus stumbled back "Your one of them!" She pointed at him accusingly. "You are one of those guards!"

"So are you" The silver haired man responded respectfully as he tucked the passport away. "I seemed to have lost track of Prince Ednymion. _Again._" He said the last part to himself. "If you could direct me to your princess I am sure I will find him."

Venus sighed. "I was hoping you could help me find the princess." The heel of her shoe clicked on the cobble street loudly. "They have to stop doing this!"

"Yes." He agreed tapping his sword in agitation.

"Where did you get a passport?" She asked our of curiosity. She had spent very little time with the prince's guard but had gotten the impression that this one in particular was a stickler for protocol, etiquette, uniforms, and had no sense of spontaneity. She and the girls had refereed to him as the 'frowny one'.

"Endymion had it forged against my wishes. I prefer to avoid breaking laws whenever possible." He looked miserable in his stolen clothes, as if he were ready to give himself a demerit.

He frowned when he realized she was starring at his clothing. "Don't we look like we are visiting from Mercury?"

"Not at all." Venus shook her head. Your coat is Lunar, your boots are Martian, and the passport is Jovian." It was amazing they had gotten this far! He would not get any further with out her help.

"Jovian?" He paled.

"Yes. Jovian." She smiled despite the situation. She liked him better when he was ruffled. It made him seem like he had a personality. "We'd better work together to find those two before-"

"Lady Venus?" a male voice called out from the street.

"Adonis?" She hissed before turning to the man in a frantic whisper. "He must have followed me! If he see's you he'll alert the guard!" She shoved the startled Terran further back into the ally.

"Wait!" the man hissed back. "This is a dead end. Surely there must be a better-"

"Shhhhhh!" Venus hissed.

"Lady Venus, Is someone back there with you?" Adonis demanded as he walked into the ally.

Venus froze for a moment. Staring wide eyed at the brick wall the prevented escape behind them, the look of panic faded from her face as an idea formed. "I have an idea." She said. "But you are going to have to follow my lead."

"I am in your hands." He answered.

"Come closer!" she motioned for him to bend down so that he was no longer towering over her. She smiled in encouragement and beckoned his face to move twords her own. Suddenly she threw her hands around his neck and pulled him into a deep and passionate kiss.

He was startled at first but only gave a token resistance before he returned the kiss with surprising enthusiasm and skill. He would never be the 'frowny one' in her book ever again!

Venus had to give herself a mental shake to remind herself of the task at hand. She held onto him tightly with one hand as she ruffled their hair with the other. Annoyed he started to pull away until she made a soft sound of protest and then dug both her hands firmly into his ugly lunar coat.

She waited until she heard a gasp from Adonis before breaking the kiss. As she turned to face Adonis the Terran stood up to his full height and began to smooth his a mussed hair and shirt with flustered agitation. She wondered what bothered him more- that she had untucked his shirt or that he hadn't noticed her doing it.

"Adonis? What are you doing here?" Her voice was coy and playful as she turned to face the man who had entered the ally.

Adonis wore the Venusion military uniform of light blue with orange piping. His light blond hair curled slightly at the ends and made his light blue eyes pop as they glared at the Terran with open hostility.

"Lady Venus" Adonis made a visible effort to keep his tone amiable and respectful. "What are you doing down here alone? Who is this man?"

"What am I doing here? I think the question is what are _you_ doing here?" Venus shot back as she also tried to smooth her own bedraggled hair. To her credit, she looked embarrassed.

From the corner of her eye she saw the Terran shoot her an accusing look as it seemed she had concentrated far more on disrupting his appearance then her own. Venus smirked- his hair still stuck up in places oddly.

"I came to enjoy the parade and saw you follow this man down an alley. I simply wanted to be sure you were safe." Adonis resumed starring at the silver haired man with suspicion. "You look familiar but I cannot recall where I made your acquaintance."

Venus stiffened. Adonis had likely been amongst the soldiers who had forcefully escorted the prince and his guard off the moon the last time they were here. She needed to end this conversation quickly.

"Adonis," Venus chided. "You _happen_ to be in many of the same places I am these days."

"Its my responsibility to make sure that the princess of Venus and heir to the-"

"Not this business again!" Venus snapped. "I am a guardian to the moon princess and perfectly capable of defending myself." Adonis began to respond but she spoke over him using her best regal tone. "If my status as Princess of Venus is not satisfactory to you then I would like to remind you that I am also a free citizen! I may go as I please and speak to whom ever I wish." At that Venus grabbed the Terran's arm. "You will respect my privacy as well as my ability to protect the Moon Princess as well as myself."

Adonis bowed deeply. "My apologies Lady Venus." He spared her one last look of longing before turning and leaving.

The Terran moved to retreat from the alley himself but was stopped when Venus grabbed his sleeve. "Wait." She said as she pulled an orange handkerchief from her bodice and held it out for him. "You have some orange lipstick on your face."

His face was unreadable as he scrubbed away the lipstick smudges. "That was a most unconventional rescue, Lady Venus. I hope I did force you to compromise Adonis' regard for you."

"Hardly," She sighed as she finished fixing her hair. "I am the only Venusian woman currently on the Moon so it is only natural that he would feel attached. In time I am sure Adonis will find someone less distracted by duties and destiny then me." She spared a rueful glance at the direction Adonis had walked.. "If I was a regular woman he would have forgotten me the first time I turned him away."

" But you are not." The Terran said.

She gave him an long measuring look before slowly breaking into a smile. "You missed a spot." Gently she guided his hand and the handkerchief to a spot on his chin.

"Thank you for your help. It might be best if I hold on to this." He said with great solemnity as the corner of his mouth twitched.

"Yes, she agreed with mock solemnity as she tucked it into his ill-fited jacket pocket. "You never know when someone on the moon will demand a kiss."

"As long as they are Venusian- in experience they are the most skilled."

She gave him a stern rap on the arm before chuckling.

"My name is Kunzite." He offered her his arm. "I believe we have a prince and princess to find but it seems I could use the benefit of an escort."

"Very wise" she smiled as she took his arm.

* * *

_The present..._

_

* * *

_

When Helios finished the spell the room filled the sound of energy sizzling followed by 3 sharp "pops". Minako's eyes snapped open as she gasped. She moaned as she tried to shake the images of orange lipstick and handkerchiefs from her mind.

"Minako? Are you alright?" She heard Keenan's voice. She realized she was leaning heavily against him and that he had a steadying arm around her.

"What happened?" She asked as she sat up.

"You fainted. Was the energy drain too much?"

Usagi's panicked voice stopped Mina from answering. "Where are the rest of the senshi?"

Minako jumped to her feet and looked for fer friends. Ami, Rei, and Makoto were missing.

"And where have the stones gone?" Mamoru's asked.

Feeling an unfamiliar weight in her hand Minako opened her fingers half expecting to find an orange handkerchief in her hand but instead she found the lump of Kunzite which glowed dimly.

"Why do I have this?" she asked weakly.

" The spell asked that the stones take what was needed in order to be restored to their carriers." Helios answed.

"But where is that? Are they alright?" Usagi was frantic.

"It seems what Zoicite, Nephrite, and Jedite needed was Mars, Mercury, And Jupter." Helios then turned to Minako. "And Kunzite needed Venus."

A loud crash could be heard outside the walls of the temple.

"Something is out there" Momaru as he shot up to look out the window.

"It probably sensed our power when we channeled the stones. We had better investigate" Minako said as Usagi nodded.

Helios yelled out in alarm as Mamoru began to sway on his feet- weakened from the energy the golden crystal had expelled. As Usagi rushed to his side Minako turned to Helios's fading figure in the mirror.

"There isn't enough energy left in the golden crystal for me to stay. Minako, you and the girls must help the Shitennou to-" Helios had faded until all Minako could see was her own reflection. She looked pale and she still clutched Kunzite's stone gently in her hands.

It was time to stop running.

* * *

_Where did the time go? No really...where?  
_

_If you are still reading after all this time I cannot thank you enough. I am very sorry for the wait._

_-CD  
_


	11. Chapter 10

_From underneath the rubble sing a rebel song  
Don't want to see another generation drop  
I'd rather be a comma than a full stop _

-_Every Teardrop is a Waterfall__,_ Coldplay

* * *

Ami pursed her lips as she stared at the small blue communicator in her hand. She had tried several times to contact the team with no success. The communicator was functioning but couldn't get reception. Her cellphone was not better. She tucked a wayward lock of her short dark blue hair behind her ear. It seemed most logical that there was a disruption to the signal. Or so she hoped. Otherwise it meant that she was somewhere remote and far away from towers...or she was in an entirely different world... Or dimension. Anything was possible when it came to teleportation especially when she had nothing to do with it.

Ami had experienced many transportation spells since becoming a senshi but never one as jarring as the one Helios had summoned for her. The energy had felt desperate, almost manic, and had sent her flying on a reckless course though what very well could have been space and time. When the spell finished she fell onto the side of a steep wooded hill where she stumbled and went rolling until she collided with a small cluster of sapling trees. It's a wonder she didn't break any bones. Or her phone. Not that is mattered.

And now here she was. All alone.

This was the first time in years she had been separated from the rest of the senshi. This unexpected solitude brought involuntary memories of her death in the battle against the dark kingdom as she had fought to gain the moon princess valuable time before her final confrontation with Beryl. She had died alone facing the enemy in the d-zone as the rest of the girls had dragged SailorMoon away.

_Well, _she told herself. _At least this place is warmer._ The D zone had been a frozen wasteland with no light and little hope. The forest she was in now seemed much more comfortable. Here she was experiencing the same brisk autumn weather of Tokyo. Perhaps she was still in Japan. She clinched her fist taking small comfort in the cool sensation in her right palm.

Opening her fingers she gazed on upon the small green stone speckled in pink resting lightly on the palm of her hand. A jeweler would have dismissed it as semi precious. But she knew it was so much more. Her future king had protected this stone in secret for four long years. During that time she had thought Zoicite to be a terrible memory while he and the spirits of the other Shitennou had quietly advised and supported Mamoru with the few resources they had.

Ami cradled the stone carefully in her hands as it gave off a feeble pulsing glow. She gave the stone a small smile accepting it's presence as a comfort. She was not alone.

Here were the facts: She and the senshi had gathered with Helios summoning their powers in order to send the Shitennou what was needed in their time of crises. That spell had sent her to an unknown location with Zoicite's Starseed.

It was clear that Zoicite needed her help.

The stone still pulsed softly in her hand. She examined it closely turning the smooth stone over in her hand wondering what it was trying to tell her. She brought it close to her face for a closer look only to see the glow dim slightly. Ever the scientist Ami began to move the stone up then back and forth until she realized that the further she held the stone due east the stronger the pulse.

She stood on her feet, brushed the leaves from her slacks, and double checked her pocket to make sure her power pen was secure. Satisfied that she was ready for whatever waited for her in the forest she let Zoicite lead her where she needed to go.

* * *

Lysander appeared in a whirl of black sparks and burnt leaves. His body had not completely solidified before his gaze caught the retreating figure of a man with his tangled blond hair tied tied sloppily at the nape of his his neck beneath a fraying and faded baseball cap. Lysander knew he had found his target. He could feel the emptiness where power should have been.

"Stop where you stand." His didn't raise his voice. There was no need.

Xander stopped when he heard when he heard a voice behind him. He should have been alone this deep into the woods. He planned his routes so that he would rarely, if ever, encounter anyone else. He came out here to clear his head and re-center himself. He did not want this disturbance.

His patience had been short again and his temper awful. He had been struggling with the growing feeling of displacement over time. Yesterday his anxiety seemed to have tripled- as if he was being paged but did not know how to answer. It had been years since he had felt this aggravated.

Xander's councilor had told him it was post traumatic stress disorder. He had never spoken to anyone about his mysterious disappearance or memory loss. It was this refusal that caused his councilor to insist he continue his visits for the next four years. How could he explain that he had disappeared for 13 months. It seemed less painful for his hard working parents to let them think he had been selfish and run away then to share the terror he felt whenever he struggled to remember his disappearance.

To atone he dove into his studies and strove to be a model student. It was better that way. It kept him from wondering what had truly happened to him. Instead, he would make up for lost time by giving all he had to the expectations of those around him. He could never burden them with the shadows that still seemed to haunt him.

He had started a journal, hidden deep inside his desk. He had written it in code to prevent anyone else from reading his feelings of failing to meet his potential. He worried that he would never be enough for whatever was needed of him.

But he decided long ago he would not fail without a fight.

So he had trained- he never understood what he was training for, only that he must not stop. He had run more miles then he could chart, biked seemingly all of japan, but it wasn't until he discovered swimming that he truly found piece. Not in the crowded pools of Tokyo but in the clear lakes and streams of the mountains. Here, away from prying eyes and anxious questions Xander found, in these times of unexplained anxiety and impatience, the closest thing he could find to piece.

Ice and water.

He lost what little inner piece he had gathered around himself that strangers voice ordered him to stop. Xander had a strange flashback of a beautiful and terrible red haired woman laughing at his failure before he turned to find a tall dark haired man staring impassively with blank black eyes that rested on a pale and expressionless face. The man appeared more like a store mannequin then a person. His skin was smooth and unblemished but had an odd gleam to it, like plastic. His clothes were immaculate, if strange, the loose billowing white shirt and snug leather trousers looked as if they were still on display in a store window. There did not seem to be any spark of life in this beautiful, terrible stranger.

This part of the mountain pass was very difficult, only the most experienced hiker was up to the challenge. So how did someone in a weird costume and make it here with out breaking a sweat?

"Hello. I didn't see you there...where did you come from?" Xander called out.

Xander scolded himself. He had meant to say 'which _way_ did you come from'. People didn't appear from nowhere. That was for movies and Sailor Senshi sightings...

"It doesn't matter." The man said dismissively as he pulled a small cloudy prism from his pocket and then examined it briefly for damage.

"I don't mean to be rude but I came out here to be alone. If you don't need any help..." Xander waited for the man to ask for help. When he did not Xander turned back to the trail. "I need to go, excuse me."

"You are not going anywhere." The man said.

Forgetting his initial unease Xander turned in frustration to tell this man to leave him alone. But never got the chance to say anything.

If Xander had not turned his back on this man he would have understood this man was a threat. He would have seen the small glowing orb of power that pulsated in his enemy's hand. Instead, Xander was struck in the back by an excruciating wave of energy that sizzled through his body like an open power line.

It should have been very painful- having such a destructive force coursing through a body seeking to shut it down. Muscles seized, his legs collapsed beneath him, the air in his lungs froze leaving him breathless. But Xander didn't feel any of it because now he remembered everything. He was Zoicite.

He had betrayed his prince, he had failed his people, and he had tried to conquer the world. He had then been reborn for a second life by the same princess he tried to destroy only to turn on his people and serve the dark kingdom again. As the energy dissipated he transformed into the terrible gray uniform that symbolized his every failure. he found the strength to fill his stinging lungs for one long loud roar of frustration.

No wonder he always felt so angry. He slept through his second chance at redemption only to wake up as he began his inevitable third path to failure and evil.

Endymion deserved so much better than this, than having someone like Zoicite in his guard. When he felt the angry tears sting his eyes he clenched them shut. He wasn't gone yet. He would fight. He would find a way to stand up for the people he should have been searching for. He would never betray Endymion again. Never.

Zoicite opened his eyes as a black boot prodded him in the ribs. "Which one are you?"

"I'm Zoicite." the Shitennou hissed.

The dark haired man and the blond shitennou both glared at each other. Finally, Zoicite managed to hiss though his teeth."Who the hell are you?"

His captor didn't answer. Instead he held up a prism. It should have been clear- then it would have caught the sunlight and made rainbows on the mountain walls. But instead it was clouded, as if someone had mixed dirty milk with water. Instead of dividing the light into bright and beautiful colors it seemed to absorb all of it inside a hopeless void.

"My queen wishes to see you, Lord Zoicite. " The man smirked as he activated the prism.

"No!" Zoicite's body jerked in one last desperate attempt to break free.

* * *

Ami stopped walking when she felt Zoicite's stones temperature rise suddenly. As she opened her hand light burst from the stone and the silhouette of Zoicite stood before her.

"Zoicite." Ami gasped.

He looked at her in brief confusion before he seemed to sense something behind him. He turned quickly and vanished.

"Wait!" she called.

The stone suddenly felt cold when just moments ago it had almost burned her. Just as she stepped in the direction Zoicite appeared to have been going she heard a voice yelling out in anger before it turned in a terrible cry of pain.

Clutching the small stone in one hand and her power pen in the other Ami sprinted in the direction of voice.

* * *

The spell from the prism was strong, so much stronger then him. To test the spell Lysander had commanded Zoicite to be silent. The spell had been strong. So Zoicite could only fight silently as he felt a terrible chill take his limbs. His struggles became weaker and more feeble. Lysander watched with a spider's lazy pleasure as the prism turned a deep black.

"It seems dishonorable to fight you like this." Lysander said as he commanded Zoicite to stand on shaky legs. "Kunzite at least put up a good fight before Helena got him in check." Lysander's voice swelled with pride at the mention of Helena while Zoicite frowned at the mention of His shitennou brother. He wondered if Kunzite, Nephrite, or Jedite could escape this fate, he prayed they could. Lysander tapped the crystal and forced Zoicite to stand up at attention.

Zoicite gritted his teeth and wished very much that he could have offered _any_ kind of resistance. But he had managed to be little more then a slow moving target. Zoicite couldn't understand why he hadn't seen this coming. What was the point of all the anxiety and those nightmares if everything ended the same way again?

"I am sure Zoicite is capable of much more then you give him credit for." A new voice said. It was soft but still managed to carry. Both men turned to see a petite young woman dressed in blue.

She stood before them in her sailor uniform. Her skirt and collar were trimmed in dark blue and she wore dark blue boots just below the knee. Zoicite recognized her immediately as Sailor Mercury. As she stood before him he couldn't help but compare her with his hazy memories of the Silver Millennium as well as his return to Beryl a few years ago. She had seemed so timid in this life and she looked as small and fragile as he had always remembered her.

"Mercury." Zoicite murmured as memories of a past and present long forgotten resurfaced. The articulate and wise princess who haunted the queen's study buried in texts and the then the shy but unstoppable Sailor Mercury who had challenged the shitennou as they tried to carry out Beryl's will. Lysander squeezed the prism in annoyance to remind Zoicite to be silent. Zoicite trembled slightly, eyes glaring like daggers. Satisfied that there would be no more interruption Lysander turned to the small senshi.

"Princess Mercury?" Lysander asked mildly.

She nodded. "In this life I am the solider of love and intellect, Sailor Mercury." She posed briefly, likely out of habit, then ignored the groan it earned. "No one has called me princess in a long time, Lysander."

Zoicite tensed when he heard Mercury refer to Lysander by name. She had faced this man before? Was the the prince safe? Where were his brothers? He spared himself a brief moment to wonder if she would ever give him the chance to apologize? It was too much to hope for. He would content himself with the hope that Endymion was well.

Meanwhile Lysander was mildly impressed Mercury could tell the difference between himself and Demetrius. Until he remembered his last battle. "You are the one who ducked in the back taking notes and making calculations." Lysander laughed. "How unfortunate that you were separated from you friends. There is no where to hide now."

She stood before both of them still looking every bit the fragile porcelain doll she had been at 14. Zoicite studied her carefully her face had thinned, loosing the last of its baby features, but she still looked very young and delicate. Zoicite could only watch in silent horror as she faced Lysander alone.

"Actually I was collecting data." She corrected automatically before continuing, "The spell you are under is dangerous." Mercury spoke as she pulled out her small computer and activated her visor scanning him briefly. "Not only is it affecting your judgment. But if you do not fight the spell soon it will consume you." She shut the computer and deactivated her goggles in order to stare at him directly. "Please let me help you."

In answer to her request he sent a wave of energy that she dodged easily. "I won't let you interfere with my lady's wishes!" Lysander yelled out in sudden anger.

"And who is your lady?" Mercury asked him.

"The Queen of course!" Lysander snapped.

"Who did you care about before you met her." Mercury asked.

Lysander stopped for a moment, looking dazed. "Hermia..." He murmured so softly only Zoicite could hear. "She was my world..." He almost looked dizzy.

Mercury took a small step towards him. "Let us help you."

"NO!" He was angry. His face reddening as the blood rushed to his skin. "She is nothing now! My Queen is everything." He roared as he turned to look at Zoicite. "She has asked for the Shitennou and I will not deny her" As he clenched the crystal in his fist Zoicite made a noise as if the air was being forced out of his body. He gasped when Lysander relaxed his grip on the prism.

"I don't want to fight you Lysander but I also won't let you take Zoicite anywhere." Mercury cautioned calmly.

Lysander scoffed and grabbed Zoicite's shoulder as he prepared to teleport.

"Lysander stop!" This time her voice rang loud and true.

Lysander smirked. "You're move, little princess."

"It doesn't have to be like this." Mercury cried.

When he made no move to step down she knew she had no choice and prepared her attack spell. Droplets of water gathered and spiraled about her body as she spun. As she gathered power she began her attack. "Shine Aqua- "

"Zoicite. Stand in front of me." Lysander commanded. The blond shitennou did as he was commanded and stood before the dark haired man acting as a human shield.

Sailor Mercury canceled the attack causing water fell to the ground in harmless droplets.

Lysander smirked. "So predictable." Chuckling he patted Zoicite on the shoulder. "What do you think of that Zoicite? Go on, speak."

"Mercury, Please." Zoicite voice was raspy and it was clear he had to work to use it despite the permission he had been given.. "Take the shot!" He trembled slightly and then gave a brief cry as we was commanded back into silence.

"I can't do that." Mercury snapped.

"Not likely," Lysander agreed as he patted Zoicite's shoulder in mock sympathy. "It is far easier to throw yourself on a sword then it is to ask someone else to push you."

Zoicite tried to speak again but Lysander would not allow it.

"In fact, I am confident Mercury will go to great lengths to keep you safe." Lysander continued as Zoicite's stood in silence.

Zoicite tried to communicate to Mercury with his eyes. She knew what he was trying to tell her and she did not like it. She instead focused on the man hiding behind Zoicite.

"Pick up that large stone." Lysander commanded.

Zoicite dutifully hefted the large stone. He stood up to his full height clutching the small boulder to his chest as Mercury watched warily.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Proving a point." Lysander spoke while watching Zoicite appraisingly. "This should be sufficient. It certainly looks heavy." Zoicite stood hugging the small boulder. When commanded Zoicite faced Lysander for closer inspection Mercury couldn't see the expression Zoicite's face but whatever was there washed the mirth from Lysanders demeanor.

"What do you think she'll do?" Lysander asked Zoicite. "Do you think she will let you die? She can't save you _and_ fight me. I won't let her." Zoicite seethed silently. He was still trying to fight the spell that held him. He managed to twitch his fingers. Hope was lost. He wished he could help Mercury survive this battle.

"Go into the water. Zoicite." He commanded.

"What?" Mercury was appalled.

"- and let the stone sink you to the bottom."

"NO!" Mercury rushed towards the two men as Lysander summoned a dark bolt of electrify that crashed at her feet. The shockwave knocked mercury onto her onto her back. She only manage to sit up as Zoicite reached the edge.

"B-but you are supposed to bring him back to Titania!" Mercury argued wide eyed.

"Yes, that is what she requested." Lysander agreed reluctantly . "But I also want her to think only of me...how can I do that if I deliver my competition to her?" He smiled insincerely.

Zoicite stepped over the ledge and disappeared from sight plummeting to the water below. He barely made a splash.

"Call him back." Mercury demanded.

Lysander laughed. "He didn't take a breath before he went under." Lysander said as he glanced briefly at the dark water behind him. "I don't imagine he will last long at all." Lysander's eyes did not waver from Mercury as he tossed the prism over his shoulder to join Zoicite in his watery grave.

"Your move, Blue."

Mercury flew to her feet and dashed to the edge of the small drop. Below the water showed ripples marking where the crystal had dropped. A small patch of bubbles marked where Zoicite had been.

Lysander no made to move to stop her.

"I will give you a head start." He called after her as she dove into the water. As Mercury swam deeper her silhouette disappeared from Lysander's view.

"Good luck, little princess."Lysander called to the water below. He turned to a group of shadows that waited obediently behind him as he gazed in the water. They made no noise, lest they earn his anger.

"Wait five minutes and then destroy them both." The shadows gave shrill battle cries and joyous whoops as they dove into the trees and foliage to wait as Lysander retreated.

Zoicite stood unmoving at the bottom reservoir. It hadn't taken him very long to fail or die this time around at all. _I must be getting better at this_ Zoicite thought bitterly. At least this time around he managed to do significantly less damage. He hoped that Mercury had the sense to fight Lysander instead of trying to save him. He had been a lost cause for a very long time.

He felt a coolness surrounding him as the water currents began to increase. He found the bone deep chill of ice a welcome change to the cool numbing sensation that had filled him from the dark prism. The cold water bit into him as it ruffled his hair and clothing. An ice crystal cut his cheek. He savored it.

Suddenly he felt two gloved hands gently clasp his face and urge his chin upwards until he was looking up into Sailor Mercury's eyes. Her face was inches from his staring at him steadily with blue eyes that matched the dark water that surrounded them. She leaned in and closed her mouth over his giving him her breath with artificial respiration. Her breath filled his chest with a warmth that felt like a warm hearth fire on a cold winters night.

She had chosen him to save him.

Instead of floating back to the surface for air Mercury expertly maneuvered in the water until her feet touched the sand bar beneath him. Taking a pose he didn't recognize he watched her form an attack. She had saved enough breath to activate her spell. The ice water, ever obedient, did not even distort her words as she spoke them.

"Mercury Aqua..." She floated gently as she summoned a small harp. Water and ice swirled around Zoicite until the water spiraled into a funnel leaving Zoicite and Mercuy standing on the sand bar in the middle of the spiraling lake as she gathered power. With a final strum of the harp she finished the spell sending the water surging upwards and scattering above like a great rain storm falling onto the forest and the mountains.

Mercury stood on the soft wet sand in a giant hole that once held a reservoir of water. She turned to find Zoicite laying on his side, still holding the stone to his chest. She smiled in relief glad to see him safely breathing as fish swam in small puddles around him.

The fish also looked to have all landed in small pools of water. She was relieved she could leave the wildlife some water after her attack. She could sense the water collecting and returning to the earth. If her calculations were correct the water would slowly collect and restore over the next couple weeks as the snow melted. The fish would be fine.

She snapped open her mini computer as she activated her visor scanning for danger. Lysander was no where to be seen. A few dim blips registered but were keeping a wary distance. They were likely supposed to attack her when she emerged but her water attack had forced them to regroup. Finding it to be safe for the moment she walked to Zoicite and knelt at his side as he lay unmoving his eyes watching her every move. "Are you alright?"

He stared back at her, chest still heaving. She knew he was in much the same shape as Kunzite had been but she hopped she had managed to reduce the injury and exhaustion Kunzite had experienced. There was no hospital near by. How could she fix this? She needed the prism Lysander had thrown into the water.

A shimmer of light caught her eye. "I see something." She told him as she stood up. "I won't go far." She tried to assure him. He almost looked worried about her as she moved a few feet away to the source of interest.

Walking to one of the shallower pools Mercury observed the fish swimming on the furthest edges of the water to avoid the dark prism which lay gleaming in the middle. She plucked it out of the water and held it it in her left and as she deftly pulled the small gem of zoicite from inside her glove and clasped it her her right, his Starseed looked pale and washed out, as if it had been faded in the sun. Even the pink speckles lacked luster. She frowned.

She returned to Zoicite.

She could feel the slightest tug in her left hand as if the prism were attracted to Zoicites stone. Refusing to endanger him further she knelt down beside him, tucking his stone carefully back into her right glove. "I don't know how much Lysander explained to you." she spoke clinically. "But I believe he used this prism to put you in your current condition. If left to his own intentions Lysander would have used it to you to see the exiled queen of the Fey..."

Zoicite managed a hiss.

"Titania," Mercury finished while frowning. "Seems you remember her." Zoicite glared at the prism in answer.

Mercury sighed. In all the excitement she had not gotten to ask Keenan what he remembered about Titania. The information exchange that was due between the Senshi and the Shitennou was starting to seem never-ending. She wished she had time to properly collect and analyze the data instead of having to act on instinct and crossed fingers.

"Sailor Mars destroyed the prism that controlled Kunzite. He was in bad shape after his encounter but is recovering quite well." Her tone softened as his eyes flicked from the prism to look at her. His eyes seemed to bore into her.

Under his intense gaze she felt her body tense for battle reflexively- as she had done many times in the past. She had spent the better part of her early senshi training facing off against him. But for the first time she wondered how terrible it must have been for him.

She felt the dim pulse of his stone against her skin. It was a little warmer, and touched her like a spark- energy that wished to do more. But did it want to be as helpful as Keenan? Did he have control of his will? She would have to be cautious.

"...He is quite concerned for all of you." she finished gently as she used her small computer to scan the prism which sat on the dirt between them. They sat in what she found to be comfortable silence as she used her mini computer to scan the prism from several different angles, If Zoicite didn't enjoy the silence there was nothing to be done.

Zoicite did not care for the silence. He had millions of questions. He wanted to know about Endymion, his life now, the Shitennou, the Senshi, the enemy. Also, he wondered when Sailor Mercury had become such a bad ass. She continued to work as he wondered and watched.

Occasionally when she was truly deep in thought she would murmur her calculations and theories out loud. In any other situation Zoicite would have found this endearing. But today he could only lie there and wait with baited breath.

Sailor Mercury snapped her computer shut and dropped it automatically into her sub space pocket. She picked up a large flat stone and ran her thumb over the water smoothed edges. She took a big breath as her eyes met his.

"Kunzite told me about how Beryl tricked you into meeting with her a thousand years ago."

He blinked in response but his gaze did not waver from her as she stared back at him steadily.

"You could no longer believe in your sovereign as you had before he met the princess, " she frowned "And us." she added

She placed the flat stone carefully the soft sand and then lay black prism on top. He watched her closely. If he had been free of spell he still would have been speechless.

"You were tricked and you were captured. You killed us and then you died. But it didn't matter Even in death you still belonged to her"

She pried his fingers away from the small boulder he still clutched and spent several minutes wrestling it from his tight grip.

"The queen of the moon gave you a second chance. Just like us, you were given a new life. It was supposed to be normal, quiet, and peaceful."

Finally managing to Yank the stone from his arms she looked at him steadily.

"Instead Beryl came for you again. She removed you from your new life and killed you when you no longer pleased her."

She paused, collecting herself. Then leaned in close bringing her face inches from his to ensure her message was clear.

"You must never forget that it was Princess Serenity who saved you a second time, who believed in you, and who stood by Endymion when he asked to keep the four of you safe from her guard- from Mars, Venus, Jupiter, and myself. They both believe you to be a good person who made bad choices."

She held the large stone up in the air between them.

"You are the only secret she has _ever_ kept from us." he felt the air chill around him.

"If my prince and princess are mistaken in their faith in you then you will have to answer to me. Is that understood?"

His eyes were fierce. He was overjoyed that mercury had been able to stand at Endymion's side when he could not. She was ferocious and loyal as well as gentle and intelligent.

She studied him for what felt like hours but was in actuality some of the most important seconds of Zoicite's life. She remembered that even under Beryl he had always worn his heart on his sleeve. As he did now. She smiled, satisfied with what she saw.

"Good. I would very much like to have you as an ally."

And she brought the stone down hard onto the prism. As the stone collided with the prism small hairline fractures formed. The fissures grew until it exploded in a cloud of purple dust and gray smoke.

Zoicite cried out for a moment only to have his breath die in his throat. His body stiffened and he made a terrible gurgling noise. Mercury leaned forward and gently clasped his head to keep it supported as his body went through a brief but terrifying series of spasms and seizures. She spoke softly as she held him in a firm grip. He focused on her voice and used it as his anchor until he fainted. Only then did the spasms stop.

When his eye fluttered open a few minutes later he found his head resting in Mercuy's lap.

"How do you feel?" If it was possible, her voice sounded even more gentle then normal. Sailor Mercury had always had the touch of a healer.

"I feel like I almost drowned at the bottom of a pool...of electric eels...with fangs and barbwire." he rasped. He stared at the wispy clouds moving lazily across the sky as Mercury looked over his injuries. Though she touched him as little as possible it took all of his restraint not to hiss in pain.

She told him to relax and rest after she finished checking him for injuries. He drifted in and out of consciousness to the soft sound of her typing on the computer.

"Have you contacted anyone?" he finally managed.

"I tried." She replied. "I can't connect with anyone. Something seems to be blocking the reception of our communications. It is also possible that we are out of range."

"I can't move."

"No," she corrected him "you can't get up. You are wiggling your toes and fingers. "

"But I can't move."

"Because you are exhausted." she said patiently.

"You aren't listening to me!" He felt the familiar rise of his temper.

"No, you aren't listening to me." Her voice took on a flinty hardness. " Lysander not only took control of your body, but he attacked your entire nervous system when you refused to comply with his wishes. As a result Your body took on a great deal of strain when you fought against his control." Her voice still held the chill of her anger but it cracked a little as she continued. "And then... and then you almost drowned because you proved to be too hard to control. You used up all of your strength and power fighting Lysander the only way you could. and you suffered and almost drowned for it."

"An hour ago you thought you were just a man. And now..." Hastily she pulled a gloved hand across her face stopping the tears she could not afford to cry. Satisfied she leaned forward as she regained the clinical voice of a medical professional. "So, since you made the decision to sacrifice your life rather then betray your prince or his alleys. So it can only be expected that at the very least you might need a little nap as your body comes to terms with the sacrifice you nearly made." She placed a hand on his chest pushing down gently as if to stop him from sitting up.

He almost chuckled. She was pretending to force him to lie down when they both knew he didn't have the strength to sit up with out help. She was trying to let him keep his pride.

"So, no, you can't move right now. Not just because you are tired, but because you are under strict order from the royal physician to stay still and regain your strength!"

"Wait, are you a doctor?" Zoicite interjected.

"I am going to be! So sit sill!" Mercury snapped.

"Yes, doctor." Zoicite said meekly. Had the temperature just dropped again?

She was much more scary then Lysander.

"Good. Now get some rest. I'll keep watch."

"Sailor Mercury?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

Zoicite wanted to stay awake- she had done enough. But his eyelids were so heavy. He let his eyes close in what was supposed to be a slow blink only to fall into a fast a deep sleep.

The tension in Mercury's shoulders eased as she watched his chest rise and fall in the rhythm of healing sleep. He would be alright. For now.

After another long and thorough scan of the perimeter she satisfied herself that they were both indeed alone before cautiously pulling out the small gem which flashed urgently in her hand.

"Not yet." She scolded it. "You both need to collect a little strength."

* * *

_Couple of things:_

_1. I can't believe this took 10 months. Whoa! I won't bore you with the epic saga of writing, re-rewriting, loosing the rewrites and starting the rewrite process over again. Also, lots of life changes- all distracting and no excuse. Deepest apologies and appreciation to those who are still reading. Thank you for your time, thoughts, and comments. I value them all._

_2. Just because you collect and analyze the data and wear the goofy visor does not mean that you can not rise to the occasion to kick some ass. Nerds rule.  
_

_-CD_


End file.
